


The Fallen Queen of Eden

by Ohzee41



Series: Lilith [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Embedded Images, F/M, Gen, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohzee41/pseuds/Ohzee41
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar expected an evening of drinks and pleasure, but instead discovered a very old friend sleeping in his penthouse. Lilith has escaped Hell and has lost all her power. Desperate, she seeks his help to stop a man who is stalking her.  Takes place between Episodes 8 and 9 of season 2





	1. The Unexpected Guest

> _"While God created Adam, who was alone, He said, 'It is not_   _good for man to be alone. He also created a woman, from the_ _earth, as He had created Adam himself, and called her Lilith."_  
> 
> _\- Adam and Lilith_ _in_ _Alphabet of Sirach_

Lux was full to the brim with people looking for drinks, music, debauchery and decadence. Preoccupied with these pleasures, no one saw a woman carrying a suitcase come into the club and that was exactly how she wanted it. She was a tall woman, maybe a trifle thin, but shapely, dressed in blue jeans and a leather snake skin halter top. Her long thick, dark brown hair was loose with only the front being pulled away from her soft oval face. For a moment she set down the suitcase and brushed back her long deep brown locks while her piercing green eyes quickly scanned each face in the club in turn. She had expected to see Mazikeen behind the bar serving drinks, but someone else was in her place. The beautiful demon with caramel skin and deep black eyes readily followed the devil wherever he went and seeing her now would have been a comfort. It would mean that she was definitely in the right place. Movement in the center of the main floor caught the woman's eye and she glanced over to see Lucifer, himself, dressed in one of his dark expensive suits, laughing and talking to three pretty ladies who clearly had his attention although it was hardly their faces he was noticing. She was well acquainted with the charismatic fallen angel and knew the twinkle in his eye and his confident grin. The woman gave a sigh of relief. At least she had found him. She needed to see him, but not here, somewhere private.

Gathering her suitcase the woman went up the stairs then took the elevator. When the doors opened she stepped into his penthouse. She set the suitcase down and went straight over to the bar and poured a drink. She wished she hadn't had to come here. She didn't want him to know that she had escaped hell. The problem was that she couldn't think of anywhere else to go. She had only had one real friend since starting this life five years ago and now he was dead. There was no one else she could turn to. From around her neck she took off a necklace she had worn since nearly the beginning of time. Hanging from a simple leather strap was a smooth, dark and polished stone cut from the rocks in Hell itself. Holding the pendent to the cord was a copper scorpion clasp, its deadly tail wrapped around the leather. Normally it appeared dark and felt ice cold, but there was energy in it tonight. The images of flames, like cave drawings, glowed a brilliant fiery orange/white and seemed as though it should actually be burning. Ancient words were carved into it bearing a name well rooted in ancient mythology as well as another that remained unsaid. She looked at it a moment then set it next to the glass

A sudden fear when through her and she began walking around, checking the bedroom, balcony, closet, bathroom . . . anywhere that a person could potentially hide. There was no one. She was so tired of being suspicious and afraid. She longed to feel safe again and not so uncertain. Satisfied that one else was there, she went back to the bar and had another drink. Time seemed to crawl by and after a while she could no longer keep her eyes open. It had been quite a while since she had anything close to a good night's sleep. Kicking off her grey leather ankle boots she went into Lucifer's bedroom and took one of the blankets from his bed and wrapped herself in it then fell asleep on the couch.

A couple of hours passed before the elevator doors opened and Lucifer came in. His eyes immediately fell on the suitcase sitting a few feet away. He looked it over, but there were no tags or other marking telling him who it belonged to. He saw the pair of high heeled ankle boots pointed towards his bedroom and smiled. In his mind he pictured a seductress with legs that didn't quit and ample curves just waiting to be explored beckoning to him from beneath the sheets. To his disappointment there was no one in there, just an empty bed with one blanket missing. More vexed then amused he returned to the other room to get a drink only to find the used glass on the bar and then the necklace still glowing next to it.

Lucifer picked up the smooth stone, his fingers softly touched the writing that was so deeply etched into its surface. He knew this piece very well, but he had given it to someone consigned to hell. This was not funny at all. This had to be someone's idea of a joke. He heard soft movement from the couch and realized where the intruder was. Wanting to make sure that they knew exactly who and what he was, his eyes began to glow red. Still holding the necklace, he moved to the couch and saw a figure wrapped in his blanket with only a hint of dark hair showing. He pulled away the blanket and in the flash of a second showed his true hellish face.

"Lucifer." She said smiling at him. She spoke with the same accent as her angelic friend perhaps because we they were both from the underworld, but more likely it was because whatever they said seemed so much more charming. He stared at her in shocked recognition.

"Lilith." It was all he could manage to say for a few moments. At the dawn of time, this dark haired beauty had been created from the same clay as Adam, but she was nothing like Eve. Lucifer had often believed that this woman was product of his Father's unique sense of humor. Her face with its perfect pale almond skin exuded a look of virtue and chastity while possessing a disturbingly hot body. She was the original 'bad girl' and he was truly glad to see her, but mostly he was stunned. She should not have been able to get out of hell. "How did you escape . . ." He started to ask.

"I _may_ have followed you when you were retrieving Maze . . . from above." As a demoness she had many abilities and one was shape-shifting into one of five creatures. Not wanting to be seen she had taken the guise of a great horned owl flying high above them.

"And Amenadiel never noticed you were missing?" Lucifer asked, a half smile curling his lips. "Bravo." Eluding him was impressive. His righteous brother was usually better at maintaining order than this. A rather wry smile crossed her lips as she rose from the couch and took the necklace from his hand.

"Well, he knows I can be summoned from time to time. He might also have been distracted by my brood of demon bastards." Anything that was an aggravation to Amenadiel was always a pleasure to Lucifer. This dark haired beauty was the mother of the race of Lilim which included Mazikeen and they were fiercely loyal to their matriarch.

"Well played." He smiled brightly. "So you followed me out of hell and have been running around LA living the high life, bravo."

"I haven't been living the high life, but I have been living which is more than I can say for my previous residence. You on the other hand never change no matter how many millennia go by. Where are those lovelies you were eyeing?" Here she placed her hands in front of her chest and gestured one of the ladies most notable assets. "The blond was definitely interested in you."

"Of course she is. Why wouldn't she be?" If there was a bigger ego in all of heaven or hell, Lilith had yet to find it. His charming smile and his good natured way of boasting made it impossible not to like him and enjoy his company. "I was actually on my way to a night unbridled passion that would undoubtedly defy the laws of physics with the three Brittanies. I'm sure they wouldn't mind another player."

"Tempting." There was a time in their long history when she would have eagerly gone along. In some ways she was a lot like her angelic friend. In fact, during her early days in the underworld she was one of Lucifer's four mistresses. Eventually she became the lover of Asmodeus, one of seven high ranking demons whose authority was second only to Lucifer. It was he who had fathered nearly all of Lilith's children. Living among the humans she found to her great surprise that situations change, people change . . . and strangely . . . so too had she. "Right now I just crave sleep. It's been a while since I had a good night's rest." This was not the Lilith he knew and it puzzled him. She slipped her necklace back around her neck then went back to the bar and began to pour a drink. Watching her, his sharp dark eyes suddenly noticed she was not wearing her gold bracelets. She had worn them since the days when she lived in the garden. Adam had given them to her and though she despised him, she had continued to wear them because he had dared to want them back for Eve.

"You're not wearing your bracelets."

"You're right." She answered, glancing at her bare wrists. "I pawned them."

"You pawned them? You always swore that you would never give them up just to spite Eve."

"True, but I am not an angel, not even a fallen one. I had to have some quick cash to start this new life and I figured Adam owed me one." She explained as she sipped her drink.

"You obviously knew where I was. I could have helped you out."

"A deal with the devil?" She smiled wickedly at him. "I've done that before." He took up a stool next to her at the bar and leaned in close to her.

"Yes and I remember you enjoyed our exchange of favors." She couldn't stop the ripple of laughter because she knew it was true. Theirs was a friendship born from their equally rebellious natures. While hers came from something as simple as an unhappy marriage thrust upon her, his was far more complex.

"Maybe, I was afraid you would send me back to hell."

"End my retirement before it starts just so I can send you back? Not bloody likely. I haven't taken leave of my senses yet." He responded as he poured himself a drink.

"Maybe I wanted to succeed on my own."

"Oh." He looked at her a bit impressed. "You always did have a fire in your belly. So how have you done?" He expected her to go on about her fun and conquests, but instead she said nothing. She simply stared at the bottles so carefully aligned on the shelves before her. Her thumb fidgeting with one of her other fingers. The motion was distracting enough that Lucifer couldn't help but look and for the first time noticed a ring made of the lowest karat of gold imaginable and boasting a cluster of diamond chips that might have been mistaken for glass. Taking her hand in his, he looked at it more closely, but his assessment was still the same. "You pawned bracelets that were given to you by the first man to ever walk the earth, and instead you wear this piece of rubbish. Their status as a holy relic alone makes those bangles worth a fortune." He had always known her to have excellent taste when it came jewelry and couldn't imagine why she would settle for anything that cheap.

"Sometimes it's not the object, but the person who gave it to you." At this Lucifer looked confused.

"I seriously doubt that. The market value on an ounce of gold is around thirteen hundred dollars, who gave it to you doesn't change that."

"No, but it changes how you feel about it." Once again she became serious and stared off into the bright back lit marble behind the bar. It was becoming more than a little apparent that this was not a social visit. He was about to ask her what was going on when she sighed and went out to the balcony. The view was beautiful. One could never see the stars with all the lights and smog in the city, but there were definite compensations. The tall elegant buildings glowing against the black of the sky. Standing just high enough that the traffic noise wouldn't offend your ears. Lucifer was no longer interested friendly banter. It was obvious she had come to him for a reason and her difficulty in talking about it made him all the more curious. As he came up behind her, she jumped. Clearly she was on edge and he found this very disturbing. Even more unsettling was what she said next. "I have two keys to a safe deposit box at U.S. Private Vaults. It's not much really, but inside is the deed to property I inherited recently and a few thousand dollars cash from what used to be my checking and savings account. I want you to have one of the keys and if something should happen to me, everything inside belongs to you. There is a legal will in the box naming you as my beneficiary. I trust you'll know the best way to handle it." This shocked him. Why did she think that she needed a will or a beneficiary? She was immortal. No human could have power over her.

"So, _Aḻakāṉa_ , are you going to tell me why you're actually here?" Lucifer queried. She had nearly forgotten his pet name for her. Spoken in a language mostly forgotten, it meant 'beautiful' and he was the only one who ever called her that.

With a sigh Lilith began to tell him about her life these last five years. She talked about pawning her bracelets and using most of the money to get a new identity along with forged documents and a passport. She had been fortunate enough to run across a bar called _The Green Lady_ in desperate need of a waitress and willing to give her a chance. That was where she met Christian Elam. He was the owner, frequent bartender, and often the bouncer. When he realized she had nowhere to stay, he offered to let her crash on his couch until she could find a place of her own. Eventually their friendship grew and he asked her to stay as a permanent roommate. Another year would pass before their friendship would change again into something far deeper and more intimate.

Until Christian, Lili had never really believed in the notion of two people falling love. If the first man and woman to be created on earth could feel nothing but indifference or disdain for each other, how could anyone feel it. Lust was more practical. No promises or commitments were required and the feeling was easily sated. No one could have been more surprised than Lilith herself when she realized how attached she had become to him. It was on a trip to San Francisco that he asked her to marry him and gave her the 'rubbish' ring. Lucifer found the idea incomprehensible. He did, on the other hand, find great irony in her lover's name. That the infamous Lilith, mythology's seductress, whore of the devil and mother of the Lilim could become romantically entangled with a man whose very moniker represented a sect of his Father's followers was a wonderful contradiction.

"I hope Asmodeus never finds him. As I recall he considered himself to be your consort. I can't see him taking lightly to a human usurping his place."

"Asmodeus is a lot of fun . . . a LOT of fun, but I am hardly bound to him." Lilith explained. "There is no love between us. How could there be any love in hell? No, what Asmodeus enjoys is knowing that being linked to me and fathering the Lilim gives strength to his position."

"So, how did your Casanova feel about the real you? I assume, of course that you told him." This question was of great interest to Lucifer. He never hid who he was and more often than not people believed it was just a persona he liked to put on. The ones who truly believed were the ones unlucky enough to see a flash of his red eyes or see his true face. Lilith had never told Christian who she really was and probably would have continued to hide it from him, but for a single incident that changed all of that. The two had gone out one evening to take in a movie, a nice dinner and a quiet stroll through the city. As they walked they happened past Lux just as Lucifer pulled in. Instantly the stone in her necklace had begun to glow revealing the crude flames as though it were actually ablaze, symbolic of where it had been forged and the Lord of Hell's power. In the same instant Christian glanced over at the glass windows and saw her demon form in the reflection. Normally she could hide it, but her guard was down and in the devil's presence it had showed itself momentarily.

There was no way he could have been prepared for what he saw. She was still beautiful, but framing her face along her cheek bones, temples and forehead was a series grey reptilian scales. Her shapely legs were avian with sharp talons and her hands seemed more like cat's claws. The image had only appeared in the flash of a second, but that had been enough. Christian could only stare in stunned silence. Afraid of a scene Lilith hurried him off, but not another word was spoken between them for several days. Certain she had lost him, she packed her bags, left his ring on the kitchen counter and went to a hotel. Late the following night he appeared at the door wanting to talk to her. Evidentially he had been calling around until he found where she was staying. Even now she still couldn't fathom it. He never asked about her past again. She suspected he was afraid to know any more.

After that their lives were normal and happy as they started planning a simple wedding and looking towards their future together. Then nine months ago the Preacher-man entered their lives and destroyed everything. She hadn't known who he was when he came into the bar that first night. All she knew was he was a man that looked to be in his sixties with dark, wavy hair that was slicked back, but showed hints of grey. His eyes were black, sharp and seemed to notice her every movement. He always had a smug half-smile that he couldn't hide in his almost solid grey beard and moustache. She served him his drinks politely, but she always drew the line at flirting with customers. Drunks can quickly get the wrong impression. They exchanged jokes and short stories and before he left he told her that she was beautiful. He was never rude, but something about him made her uncomfortable. After that he started showing up nearly every night and he always sat at one of her tables so she would wait on him. He complimented her, flirted and continuously asked her out which she always declined. This went on for a couple of months. When his hands began to get too 'friendly' Christian warned him about his conduct and then banned him from the establishment after he had failed to listen. The next day they were unexpectedly visited by liquor control and then an agent of the IRS. It was made clear that _The Green Lady_ bar was to remain closed while each agency conducted a thorough investigation into possible underage drinking allegations and fraudulent book keeping. While Christian was dealing with them, Lilith's phone rang and the Preacher-man informed her that he could stop these investigations if she would agree to meet him this weekend for dinner at a high-end restaurant known as _Prince Prospero's_. She knew Christian was planning on visiting his parents that weekend and wanting to put an end to his troubles she agreed and never mentioned it to her fiancé.

On the day of this coerced date she spent the morning sitting on the floor of the living room flipping through TV channels just hoping for a way out of all this. As she clicked her remote a familiar face suddenly appeared and her jaw dropped open. There was Levi standing behind an elegant pulpit preaching on the deadly sin of hypocrisy. Levi Sethos was the head of huge ministry known as _The Elymas Club_. His face was on the television every Sunday morning and he had millions of followers all over the country. Lilith googled his name and quickly learned all about it including his nickname 'Preacher-man' that was given to him early in his career when he would travel constantly visiting churches across the country and spreading the word.

That night she confronted him about his identity and he didn't even attempt to deny it. He smiled at the recognition. He explained that he sometimes like to visit places like _The Green Lady_ incognito to get away from the pressures of his ministry and perhaps find a lost soul he could bring to God. In the course of the dinner he told her what his intentions were. He wanted to pursue a relationship with her, but he was in no position to get a divorce. He would set her up in a comfortable apartment where they could be together. She declined the offer and told him in no uncertain terms to stay away from her.

After that things got worse. He had kept his word and called off liquor control and the IRS, but he did not stay away. On occasion after closing time she would go out to the dumpster and find the Preacher-man waiting for her. The first time she had not noticed him until he grabbed her and pressed her back up against the wall. He had attempted to kiss her, but she hit him with the bag of trash before running back inside. After that the phone calls started. She tried blocking the number, but then the number would change. She got a new phone, but somehow he would find it out. Letters, cards, gifts and inappropriate photographs started coming in the mail. They switched to a PO Box but it was only a temporary fix. They tried to get a restraining order, but he was friends with judges and powerful politicians.

"One time we came home and discovered our apartment had been broken into. It was crazy, because nothing was gone except a photograph of me taken at the Venice Fishing Pier. I remember the trip because Christian couldn't believe that I had never gone fishing before. I didn't catch anything but it was fun just the same." For a moment she stopped then after taking a deep breath managed to continue.

For all that Christian was a patient man, he had finally reached his limit when the Preacher-man showed up outside the bar after closing a week ago. Tired of his harassment and wanting to protect Lilith, they argued in the back alley and then there was a gun shot. Lilith had gone to the bank to make the nightly deposit and had not been there when it happened. When she returned she found her fiancé slumped against the building. He died just as the sun was beginning to rise the next morning. She had given the police a copy of the security footage from the bar that clearly showed the Preacher-man firing the gun, but saved the original for herself. This proved to be a wise decision. She had expected to see scandal in the headlines over this, but nothing happened. When she called the police station and asked the detective for the status on the case. All he said was that the investigation was still on-going, but there was little they could do without evidence. It seemed that the Preacher-man had worked his magic again. Feeling lost and afraid, she threw her phone into the ocean, packed her things and went to the one person she knew she could trust, Lucifer Morningstar.

He had been listening to her talk without interruption for some time, especially when she started talking about the Preacher-man. Lucifer despised charlatans and liars. Those who pretended to be one thing yet behaved in an opposite manner were reprobates. He saw nothing wrong with partaking in the pleasures of the flesh in any form, but he certainly never felt the need to stalk someone into sleeping with him. Murdering someone was lower still. Exacting punishment on deserving humans, like this Preacher-man, was a task handed to him by his father and like it or not he was good at it. Why Lilith came to him for help was something else he was still unclear about. She should have been more than able to bring retribution to the Preacher-man, yet she hadn't. That was puzzling.

"After all that this imposter has done, why haven't you squashed the bible-thumping insect? I've never known you to be the forgiving sort. It should be nothing for you to change into . . ." He stopped suddenly as a thought came to mind. One he didn't like. Lucifer's dark eyes studied his old friend suspiciously. All angels and demons masked their true appearances with a human guise. As an Archangel, he had the ability to see through or even remove it . . . if he wanted to. Generally speaking, he didn't care to exercise the ability. Lilith's talk of wills and death coupled with her strange behavior and failing to punish the Preacher-man suddenly made him suspicious. Not being born a demon left her with a weakness no other of her kind possessed. Gently but firmly he took her by the shoulders and turned her to face her reflection in the glass wall. He tried to reveal her true face but nothing happened. Where he should have seen her demonic form, only a very human woman appeared. She knew what he was trying to do and a look of fear and shame clouded her face. "What have you done, Lilith?" When she didn't answer his jaw became set and his dark eyes became darker still.

Determined to make her answer he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her back inside where he produced a knife from behind the bar. He held her palm down against the smooth cool surface and locking eyes with her, sent the blade straight for the back of her hand. Desperate she screamed out that she was human just as the knife edge hit the black stone, barely nicking the skin between her middle and ring fingers.

"Who did this to you?" Lucifer demanded. He suddenly understood why Mazikeen had been so upset over his own vulnerability issue. At least his was confined to his proximity to Detective Chloe Decker. In this state, Lilith was at the world's mercy until she could return to hell and once more regain her demonic form. He was certainly prepared to rip the limbs off of the guilty party, but the identity was not forth coming. He had always known her to stubborn, but so was he and his patience was becoming very thin. "WHO!" he yelled, his eyes turning a brilliant fiery red.

"Christian." She answered. This was not what he expected and he took a step back in surprise. He had imagined it to be anyone from the famous, well connected, televangelizing Preacher-man to a lowly, homeless, park bench prophet trying to minister to youths in-between skateboard tricks. He never anticipated that it would be an ordinary bar owner whose religious beliefs were probably summed up in the phrase 'there maybe something greater out there'.

"So exactly how did your cuddle buddy find out about your kryptonite?" He knew the rite well, though he had never performed it. While he never knew the particulars, he did know that she had run from the Garden of Eden to a cave on the shores of the Red Sea. There in a fit of rage, had dared to say the sacred name of God, YHWH. Now when that name was evoked in her presence it forced her to reveal all of her hidden names leaving her human and vulnerable. Lucifer could only think of five specific individuals who knew her weakness and Elijah had only come upon it by accident. Simple as the ritual was, surely this common bartender could not have just happened upon it by luck.

"I . . . I told him."

"You told him." The devil echoed, trying to understand. "Why? Why would you do that? You, the mother of the Lilim, Queen of Hell and second only to me in the underworld and you threw it away? Did you learn nothing from your encounter with Elijah?"

"You wouldn't understand." She sighed.

"Understand what? He wouldn't have you unless you degraded yourself and you were stupid enough to do it?"

"No." Silently she looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. "When I was hired at _The Green Lady_ I had to make up a birth date for the paperwork. I forgot what I wrote as fast as I wrote it, but when the date came around Christian brought a cake to the bar and offered up a round of drinks on the house. When he learned that my drink of choice was absinthe he made sure there was a bottle for me along with a glass, spoon and sugar cubes. He used to keep a bag of chocolate peanut clusters in the fridge because he knew how partial I was to them. He felt bad that I had nowhere to go that first Christmas after I got here and made sure there was a present waiting for me that morning when I woke up. A stupid pair of red bedroom slippers that he got me because I complained about the floor being cold." She laughed a bit at this, but it was obvious those shoes were terribly valuable to her now. "He used to write me little notes and leave them in places so I would find them. He was brave enough to try and teach me how to cook. It was fun even if I am still unable to boil an egg. We used to sit up and watch television together. He had so many dreams and . . . and I just wanted to be part of it." She looked down at the tiny cut left between her fingers by Lucifer's knife. "You know, he didn't want to perform the rite. I had to talk him into it. If I had known that two weeks later the Preacher-man would enter our lives I never would have done it.

He still did not approve, but he was beginning to understand. Since meeting Detective Decker he had found himself changing in unexpected ways. She was often on his thoughts and he couldn't understand it. He had even believed, at one point, that if he could get her into his bed then whatever fascination he had with her would be gone. Unfortunately she had proven herself to be a woman not easily had . . . even by him. More bizarre, he had turned her down when she did finally give him the opportunity. He also found that her presence was making him physically vulnerable and that was something that was both exciting and disturbing. Mazikeen had chided him numerous times for caring about a human, but for some inexplicable reason he did. Chloe Decker was honest, descent and having her trust and believe in him had become very important to him. When he had thought all was lost, Lucifer had humbled himself before his Father and promised to be the son he had always wanted him to be in exchange for her safety. Yes, perhaps he did understand a little. Gently he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"You're safe here, _Aḻakāṉa_." He said as he kissed her forehead. As far as he was concerned, his home was hers until she felt safe and was ready to move on. For the first time in a quite a while she felt protected. Surely the Preacher-man would not take on the devil himself.

Tired, Lilith changed into an old tank top that had belonged to Christian. It was comfortable and she liked how it said what doesn't kill me better start f*cking running. Exhausted, she crawled into Lucifer's bed, but she couldn't fall asleep. She lay there listening as he began to play the piano. It was a soft jazz song and at first she wasn't sure which one it was, but gradually she recognized it as slowed rendition of _Hi-De-Ho Miracle Man_. She went to the doorway of the bedroom and watched him, holding the still glowing stone at her neck and smiling to herself. He had always looked out for her. Even in hell when she had hidden herself away in order to keep her covenant with God and protect her own secret, he had found her and drawn her out.

Since losing Christian she had found her days to be empty and quiet, but the night time was even worse. She couldn't stand all the pain she felt inside and longed to be numb. She missed reaching out in the night and finding someone beside her. She never imagined that the loss of one human could leave such a massive void in her life. She couldn't bear the thought of another night of being alone in a cold bed. In her old friend's arms there was familiarity and comfort and she needed that. He was just beginning a new song when he felt her soft fingers brush his shoulders. He straightened his back as her hands moved forward feeling his chest beneath the soft fabric. Her hot breath tingled at his ear as she spoke.

"I don't suppose you know where I can find this miracle man?"

"Depends on the miracle." He smiled and then taking her hand he moved her around and placed her between himself and the piano. "Tell me, what is it you really desire?" His ability to draw out a person's dark secrets had not worked on her since the Garden of Eden. Still, he was rather charming when he asked.

"I want you to make me forget all of the sadness and pain. I want you to help me relive that night on the banks of that little creek in Eden where we both discovered what real pleasure can be." He smiled wickedly as his fingers nimbly slid the tank top up revealing territory quite familiar to him.

"As you wish, _Aḻakāṉa_."


	2. His Magnificent Obession

Long after Lilith had found comfort in the arms of her old, old friend, another soul was becoming more twisted in his obsession. Levi Sethos, the Preacher-man, stood looking out of his study window as the sun was beginning to rise. His sermon notes were strewn across his desk, but he was having difficulty focusing on the subject of ‘dealing with temptation wisely’. He had received a call the day before telling him that Lilith Eden had been observed packing a suitcase and getting into a cab. He had to know where she was going.

  
Since meeting her, he had not been able to get her out of his mind. He had enjoyed his share of beautiful women, but Lilith was different. She was strong, confident and carried an air of sensuality that made his blood run hot. From his seat at the bar he had loved to just watch her. She moved around tables, chairs and people with the grace of a dancer. He liked to picture himself coming home after a long day and finding her waiting, smiling and looking at him with real love in her bright green eyes. He imagined easing his troubles in her soft arms or feeling her next to him while he slept. So many sugared thoughts, but he couldn’t just simply watch her from a distance anymore. He had to find her and make her love him. _Uriah is gone Bathsheba and your king desires his perfect queen. You **have** to come to me_ , he thought as his fingers touched the cold glass of the window.

  
From his mansion in the hills he had a breath-taking view of the city and  loved it. He enjoyed his wealth and the power and influence he had over people. It was amazing. Church members, staff and even total strangers wanted to talk to him and ask him anything from marital advice to lottery numbers. The press loved him for his natural charm and charisma. No one could ever be certain what his true feelings on a subject were because when the cameras were rolling he always said what was most popular in the mainstream world. This had enabled him to build quite a powerful empire. He had dined with presidents and visiting dignitaries. On two occasions he had been asked to speak at the National Prayer Breakfast. He rubbed elbows with Hollywood stars and could call many of the rich and powerful elite his friends. It was intoxicating.

  
There was a time when he had been a very different man. Fresh out of Seminary school and preaching in his first church with a congregation of maybe twenty people. He and his young wife of a year, Jeza, were living in a shabby little home struggling to put food on the table. Back then he believed himself to be no more than a vessel being used by God to minister to his people and help those in need. Eventually the two of them decided to travel from one end of the country visiting churches and preaching the word. Sometimes they would set up tents and canvas the town with flyers. He wrote books, appeared on the radio and his reputation grew as did his bank account. He was proud as he posed for pictures showing him laying the cornerstone of his new megachurch. It was a marvel of architecture with huge elaborate stain glass windows and seating for more than fifteen hundred people.

  
As the years went by Levi changed, but not for the better. He seemed to have forgotten that he was merely god’s vessel and began believing that he was God himself. He wore the persona of the simple preacher whenever he was on public view, but inside he had become corrupt and his heart had been replaced by an idol made in his own image. The marriage he had shared with Jeza had long since fractured and the gulf between them too difficult to span. Now they only saw each other when the cameras were on. Jeza lived for her fine clothing, manicures, hair salon, plastic surgery and her personal instructor Ty. She knew of her husband's numerous infidelities, but saying something or leaving him meant the end of all they had built . . . particularly her lavish lifestyle and her affair with Ty. Yes, Lilith was not the first woman he had pursued. She was the only one who said 'no'. The others had accepted his advances in exchange for large amounts of cash and other parting gifts until he lost interest in them. Lilith had refused him and it only served to make his desire worse.

  
“Are your lips as soft as I think they are?” He whispered softly. How badly he wanted to find out. From the first moment he had laid eyes on her, he had been sure that she was somehow meant for him. In her eyes he saw all of his unfulfilled dreams and desires. Why couldn’t she see it too? In the dim light of the room the windows reflected back the images of various objects. His eyes suddenly noticed the echo of the cross above his desk and rather than feel repentant for his thoughts and actions, he began to feel anger towards Lilith and the lust he felt. “I am a good man. I have always been a good man.” He repeated to himself. It was difficult to say if he was trying to convince himself or God. “I am holy, upstanding and devout. Why can’t I rid you from my mind?”

  
With a low growl of frustration he moved away from the window and began to put a couple of books away in his bookcase. The first one went in smoothly, but the second didn’t quite fit the gap and got stuck. As he pulled it back out something came out with it. At first it appeared to be a piece of paper. He bent down and picked it up. He knew what it was before he even turned it over. It was the picture of Lilith standing on the Venice Fishing Pier. Her skin was lightly tanned and she wore a lace camisole top that showed off her bare, flat stomach along with her favorite cut-off jeans just high enough to grab someone’s attention but not enough to be indecent. Her long dark hair was smooth catching the sun and he wished he could bury himself in it. On those nights when he had gone to the bar he had caught whiffs of her hair and skin. Even now the memory of that fragrance, a combination of sweet incense with a hint of candle smoke, was like a drug. She haunted his dreams and he lusted for her in his bed. How could she refuse him? Him? The Preacher-man? No one refused him.

  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he heard his study door open. Casually Levi slipped the photograph into the book and placed it back on the shelf. Turning to see who was entering his sanctuary, he was pleased to see it was a young man that he knew well. Adam Benoni had started working for Levi two years before, after the Preacher-man had found him living on the streets and selling himself for drug money. The minister, in a great show of publicity, had helped him into rehab, gave him food, clothes and ministered to him, leading him to God. The truth was not so inspiring. He had cleaned up Adam, for the most part, and set him up in a small studio apartment where groceries were regularly sent to him. Adam worked for the Preacher-man but he was far from an official employee. Levi used him to spy and run seedy errands that a man of his upstanding reputation could not be seen doing.  
Adam had remained glued to the Preacher-man’s side for two reasons. The first was a misguided sense of loyalty. The young man firmly believed that Levi cared about him and the proof of this was how he gotten him off the street, cleaned him up, supported him. He would do anything that the minister asked because he believed the Preacher-man to be an angel sent by God to help him. This was very advantageous for Levi. Rather than correcting the young man and showing him that all the worship and praise should be going to God, he instead relished the adulation and softly encouraged it. The second reason Adam was faithful to Levi was because he controlled the young man’s heroin addiction. Under the guise of wanting to ease withdrawal symptoms, the Preacher-man continued to supply him heroin, but only after he did the tasks assigned to him.

  
“I did what you told me to, pastor. I know where she is.” At this, Levi took a step forward and raised an eyebrow. “I followed her to a night club called Lux. Apparently she knows the owner . . . intimately." The Preacher-man had heard of Lux, but knew little about it beyond its reputation as one of the hottest night clubs with a penchant for hedonism. Adam stepped forward and handed Levi his camera. Flipping through the memory he saw three or four photographs of her exiting a cab with her suitcase then bribing her way into the club. "I managed to get the last picture by sneaking in through the service entrance and waiting until after closing time." Curious, he scrolled to the last photo, then his dark eyes grew wide. It was a taken in night vision, but he clearly saw Lilith sleeping. The blankets carelessly strew about leaving her exposed from the waist up. As much as he was enjoying the sight of his quarry, he was equally riled at seeing the dark-haired man beside her. Even so, Adam had clearly done an excellent job. “Pastor, why is this woman so important?”

  
“She . . .” Here the Preacher-man thought carefully. “She has made threats saying she intends to destroy my ministry. She doesn’t believe in God and prefers to try and either fabricate evidence or simply spread rumors in a vile attempt to show church leaders as hypocrites and discredit them. So long as I can keep my eye on her or have evidence of her disreputable character then she cannot harm me.” Turning to his bookshelf, Levi took out an antique leather-bound book on alchemy and opened it. Inside was a compartment that held a small plastic bag with white powder twisted and tied shut. Taking the small bag he started to hand it to Adam only to pull away at the last second before the young man could take it.

  
"Who is the owner of Lux?" The Preacher-man asked.

  
“Lucifer Morningstar.” He answered then gratefully received payment.


	3. When Chloe met Lilith

The wee early morning hours soon gave way to mid-morning and all of LA was awake and bustling.  Lucifer had allowed his guest to sleep while he placed a call to Detective Chloe Decker.  He had first met Chloe during the investigation into the murder of a singer named Delilah.  To his surprise he found he liked working with her and trusted her implicitly.  The circumstance of Lilith’s plight made having someone he could trust a top priority.  If there was anyone within the police department that couldn’t be bought by the Preacher-man, it was her.     

Lilith awoke to the smell of espresso and fresh roasted bell pepper and egg breakfast pastries.  _Damn he was always good to her_ , she thought to herself as she pulled on her underwear.  It was at that moment that Det. Decker entered the penthouse expecting to see a disaster, not Lucifer still in his robe coming in from the balcony and smiling ear to ear, or a woman standing on the stairs leading to his bed dressed in panties and fastening her bra.

“Please tell me you did not call me over here under the guise of an emergency just so you could show off your latest conquest.” Chloe asked, irritated and on the verge of leaving if he didn’t quickly give her one legitimate excuse to stay.

“No and she is hardly my latest conquest.  I conquered her a long time ago.”

“I really wouldn’t call it a conquest.  There might have been wrestling, but certainly no fighting.”  Lilith quickly interjected as she put on Lucifer’s shirt from the night before.  Carefully buttoning the bottom four buttons then tying the sleeves tightly beneath her bosom.  “I’m borrowing your shirt.” He answered with a quick nod before turning his attention back to the detective.

“Impressive isn’t she . . . and very flexible.  She also makes these little happy panther growls whenever . . .”

“Spare me.” Chloe interrupted.  Lucifer was constantly trying to lure Chloe into bed.  If he wasn’t suggesting it outright he was finding ways to mention his abilities.  Sometimes, like today, she wasn’t even sure if he was serious or not. 

“If you need any assurance as to my prowess, I’m sure she can give it to you.”  Chloe glanced up at Lilith in time to see her wink and smile as she fastened her jeans and came down the steps.

“Okay, I’m leaving.” The detective barely made it two steps before she heard his cheeky response.

“Jealous?  At least she didn’t hog the bed.”  At this she spun around unable to contain her irritation.

“First of all, I am not jealous and secondly I was drunk . . .”

“You actually had to get her drunk to get her to sleep with you?” Lilith asked, bewildered at the idea.

“He did _not_ get me drunk and I did _not_ sleep with him.” Chloe corrected.

“So she was drunk and she still wouldn’t have sex with you?  How is that even possible?” This confused the dark haired beauty even more.

“O my God, she’s just like him.” The detective mumbled in disbelief. 

“ _I_ refused _her_ actually.” He explained with a wicked grin.

“You?”

“I know, I was a perfect gentleman.”  He beamed with pride as he handed Lilith an espresso and she started to eat a pastry.

“Why am I still here?”  Chloe started back towards the elevator determined to leave.

“We still need your assistance, detective.” The devil called out.  She stopped at the elevator door and turned around giving him a skeptical, narrow-eyed look.  “More accurately, my friend here needs your help and if there is one thing I can assure her of, it’s your honesty.” The suspicion melted from her face and looked over at statuesque woman as she rolled up the sleeves on Lucifer’s shirt.  “I’m going to put some clothes on while you two chat.”

Alone, the two women looked each other over.  Even with Lucifer’s assurances, Lilith doubted whether or not she could trust the detective.  As for Chloe, she couldn’t help thinking that this woman didn’t seem to fit the image of what she imagined his typical trysts were.  She always pictured oversexed, party girls looking for drinks, drugs and a night of kicks.  To just look at her, this woman seemed as though she should be as pure and innocent as the angels in renaissance paintings.  Of course then she spoke and that image disappeared completely.  After a moment’s hesitation Lilith stepped forward and extended her hand.

“Lilith Eden.”

“Detective Chloe Decker.” She answered as they shook hands.

“Lucifer tells me I can trust you.  I hope I can.”  She picked up her suitcase and set it on the bar and opened it.  “It’s rather funny, if you would have told me two days ago that ‘Old Scratch’ was a civilian consultant for the LAPD I would could laughed and called you a liar.” Lili opened the pocket in the lid and pulled out an expanding pocket folder held together with a rubber band.  “You must be quite a lady to have so much sway over him.”

“I don’t think anyone can influence Lucifer.  He does keep things interesting though.”  Chloe responded.  Lili removed the band and showed the detective its contents.   There were letters, cards, photographs and even a USB flash drive.

“For several months now I have been watched, harassed, called, followed . . . you name it, by an ‘admirer’ of sorts.  This is everything he has sent me so far.  I don’t know if it makes a difference, but I kept them in order.”  The detective picked up the first letter and began to read it only to blush at the very explicit details of what the sender was wanting to do with Lilith.

“Do you have any idea who it is that’s stalking you?” She asked.  By now Lucifer had rejoined them and placed his hands on Lili’s shoulders for reassurance.

“The Preacher-man, Levi Sethos.” At the name, Chloe’s mouth dropped open.  This was no small time punk you could just scare away.  She looked back at the letters and silently began to sift through them, hoping to find something that would substantiate her claim.  She picked up one of the photographs showing the senders genitalia, but there was nothing that could positively identify the person or the location. Leaning over her shoulder Lucifer glanced down at the picture

“Poor bastard, his arbor vitae is no bigger than a sapling.” Immediately Chloe shoved the photo back with the other papers.

“What’s on here?” The detective asked picking up the flash drive.

“Every message he ever left on my phone.  Some are rather explicit.” At the word ‘explicit’ Lucifer lit up and started to reach for the drive but Chloe immediately put it back in the file.

“Is this everything?”

“No actually.” Lilith replied.  “I also have a video that clearly shows him murdering my fiancé.” At this revelation the detective’s eyes grew wide.

“Why didn’t you turn that into the police?”

“I _did_ give a copy to them, but strangely enough it vanished and suddenly it was a cold case with no evidence for them to go on.” Lili’s tone was accusatory, her sharp green eyes narrowing in anger.

“Where is the original?”

“Locked away in a safe place.”  She shot a look at the detective that silently said that she was determined to keep it that way.  Hoping to look into the open case file she got her pen and notepad.

“What was your fiancé’s name?”

“Christian Elam.” Brushing her long dark hair aside she rummaged through her suitcase until she found a small framed picture and showed it to Chloe.  “That was him.”  The man in the photo was walking along Fisherman’s Warf in San Francisco carrying a shopping bag.  He was only a little taller than Lili and thin (but not to the point of skeletal) yet muscled. His hair had receded to his chin instead of his head and whatever was left on top he had shaved leaving nothing but smooth skin.  His dark eyes were piercing, yet there is a vulnerability to him...bringing to mind the old adage ‘old soul’.  Sticking out from beneath the short sleeve of his Henley was a very detailed great horned owl tattoo on his forearm with the words ‘ _I have found the one whom my soul loves.  Song of Solomon 3:4_ ’.  The expression on the detective’s face made it was obvious that even she had a definite appreciation for the late Mr. Elam.  Lucifer also looked but was hardly impressed with what he saw.

“I never would have figured you for the stereotypical, roguishly handsome, tattooed bad boy with a heart of gold type.  So disappointing.” Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a receipt from a place called ‘Ohzee’s Pawnshop’ sticking out of the clothes in her suitcase.

“You’d be surprised how much fun you can have learning new tricks with the same partner.” She voiced with a satisfied and knowing smile.  “Especially one that is eager to please and open to new experiences . . . like ginger.  What can I say, he ‘burned’ for me.”

“Really?” His dark eyes lit up with interest as he quietly slipped the receipt into his pocket.  “Is he the one that talked you into that salacious snake tattoo along your pelvis?” She nodded at his question.

“I wouldn’t say he talked me into it but he definitely inspired it.”

“What exactly did you two do?  Details details.” The devil leaned in conspiratorially to hear more.

“Enough.” Chloe quickly interjected.  She could handle Lucifer on his own and while she often found his observations to be careless, insensitive and indecent, somehow he was still entertaining and maybe even a little bit charming.  These two together, was too much.  “Exchange stories about your sex lives, after I leave.”

One of the first things Det. Decker wanted to do was see the security footage for herself.  The quality of footage could vary a lot and she wanted to see for herself how identifiable the shooter was.  Currently the video was stored at the US Private Vaults where finger prints and retinal scans were the only ways to gain entry. At the suggestion of leaving Lux and going to the vaults Lilith was silent.  She understood perfectly why they needed to go, but experience had made her afraid that Levi Sethos was around every corner waiting for her.  Quickly she forced herself to smile.  The last thing she wanted her old friend to know was how paranoid she felt.  Relief swept through her when they got into Chloe’s car and she saw Lucifer getting into the back seat. 

"So how long have you two known each other?" Chloe asked as they drove down the road, headed towards U.S. Private Vaults.  Part of it was simply small talk, but she also couldn’t resist the chance to question a friend of Lucifer’s.  She knew only two other of his associates, one being Mazikeen, who wasn’t exactly a friend, but no longer an enemy.  The fact was, they shared an apartment, but Maze wasn’t one to open up.  The other was his brother Amenadiel.  Though she found it hard to believe they were related, she had found him quite charming, during their brief first meeting.  The last time they spoke he had told her a story about Lucifer that, while plausible, didn’t set well with her.  Something in her gut told her that Amenadiel was not telling her the truth.  Now Lilith was here and she wasn’t letting this chance get away.

"Oh . . . a long time.  Almost since the dawn of time itself." Lilith answered with a sly smile.  She had no idea what her friend may or may not have told the detective and answered cautiously. 

"You still don't believe I'm the devil, do you detective?" Lucifer interjected, leaning forward from the back seat and putting his hand on the metal partition.  Chloe didn't answer, her clear blue eyes continued to look straight ahead at the traffic.  “I’m not hiding anything from you.  She can’t tell you anything I haven’t already said.” A lecherous twinkle suddenly appeared in his eye and he leaned closer to Chloe. “Well, there may be a few things she can tell you about me that you haven’t personally experienced.”

“I think I’ve figured out that you’re quite a prick.” The detective’s quick witted double entendre made Lilith burst out laughing. 

“You have no idea, detective.” He responded undaunted.  Chloe turned the car sharply forcing him back.  Trying to stifle her laughter, Lilith looked back at her old friend.

“I like her.  She’s as clever as the devil and twice as pretty.”

They pulled into a small parking lot outside of a typical shopping center with a sushi place, nail care center and a Supercuts.  Getting out of the car, Lilith instantly began looking nervously over shoulder.  She couldn’t help feeling as though the Preacher-man was everywhere.  Lucifer saw her furtive looks and placed a hand on her shoulder.  Going inside, Lilith looked into the retinal scanner so it could identify her iris then placed her hand on a scanner so it could read the shape of her hand.  Once verified they went into the vault. 

Using her key she pulled her safe deposit box from its numbered slot then carried it into one of the private viewing rooms.  She opened the box and pulled out some of its contents.  There were two bundles of cash banded into two thousand dollar stacks, the deed to Christian’s bar and his apartment just above it as well as the keys to both.  Insurance policy documents, both Lili’s and Christian’s will’s and finally a small plastic case with two SD cards inside.

“I copied the footage off of the network video recorder onto a memory card.  This one,” She pulled out one bearing a red mark on it. “Is the original, and the other is a copy.” 

Chloe slipped the card into her tablet then watched the scene unfold.  She could see Levi Sethos standing there, his face clearly visible in the light.  Christian then appeared taking out the trash and the two began to argue.  The two never physically contacted each other, though Christian did threaten to call the cops.  After that the Preacher-man pulled out his gun and fired only once.  Even with the volume turned low, the sound of the shot was enough to make Lilith jump.  The detective took out the SD card and slipped in the other so she could verify that it was indeed the same, but this time she turned down the volume out of respect for Lili.  The original was put back in its case returned to the safe deposit box.  Carefully Lilith put it back in its slot before relocking it.  She then handed the second key to Lucifer.

"Keep it safe.  I know it’s not much . . . but should something happen . . ."

"Nothing will happen." He assured her.  She would have liked to have an ounce of his confidence, but couldn't quite muster it as she placed the key in his hand. 

They left US Private Vaults and started to head to _The Green Lady_ so Detective Decker could look over the crime scene.  The mood in the car was serious and somber, since watching the security footage.  Hoping to change it and learn more about the strange Mr. Morningstar, the detective once more began to ask questions of woman beside her.

“You and Lucifer have the same accent, so I’m guessing you came from the same place.” Chloe commented as they drove.  Lilith glanced back at her old friend then at the detective.  She had never really thought about it before.

“I guess . . . in a way we are.” After spending countless ages together in hell, one could say they were from the same place.

“Where exactly is that? The detective pressed.  She had been looking into who Lucifer Morningstar was for a while and all she had been able to gather was that he seemed to appear out of nowhere five years ago.  Finding out who he really was before taking on this devilish persona was of great interest to her. 

“Somewhere significantly warmer than California.” Lili's answer made Chloe rolled her eyes.

“I suppose you're going to tell me that you’re immortal too?"

“Yes, _Aḻakāṉa_ , why don’t you answer that question for the detective?” Clearly the devil in the backseat couldn’t resist needling her about her mortality issue.   

"Normally I am, but not at the moment.” She answered, trying to stifle her annoyance at hell’s leading asshole behind her.  As luck would have it, Lilith gave as well as she got.  She certainly wasn’t going to waste a chance to aggravate her friend right back.  “You know, detective, you and I really should have lunch sometime.  I can fill you in on all of Lucifer’s dark little secrets like his wings . . . previous names . . . his family.”

“That’s a terrible idea.” The fallen angel quickly interjected.

“In fact, not many people know this but the devil has a ticklish spot.” She smiled slyly at Chloe, who couldn’t completely hide her curiosity.  “Once he has ‘ _planté sa semence’_ he becomes very sensitive right about . . .”

“She doesn’t need to know that.” Lucifer quickly interrupted. 

“Giggles like a school girl.”

“I do not.” He interjected.

“How did two people with the same exhausting personality end up, not only in LA, but in my car?”

“We’re not the same.” Both Lilith and Lucifer said in unison making Det. Decker shake her head.

“First of all _she_ is a demon, whereas I, on the other hand, am an angel.”

“You’re a _fallen_ angel.” The demoness sniffed.  There was a hierarchy of sorts in the world of God’s and monsters.  It was said that no demon was strong enough to defeat an angel, but Lilith was a breed apart from the others.  At her full capacity was certainly a force to be reckoned with and equal in strength to the Morningstar.  She saw little superiority when it came to the cherubim and using one’s cunning was often more effective than brute strength.  She had defeated Amenadiel in a game of wits more than once and his ego couldn’t stand it.  She had also managed to infiltrate his dreams and torment him out of revenge.  He much preferred to keep distance between them and let others deal with her.  “You rule over hell and all the nasty little bastard souls that are sent down there for punishment.  I’m not sure that’s a selling point for seraph dominance.”  

“On the contrary, my dear.  I believe as the Lord of Hell you and your precious Lilim are still subject to my authority, now aren’t they?”

“Plonker.” Lili mumbled, clearly she had lost the argument.

 “Wow, I just got it.  I admit I was a bit slow on this one.  Your name is Lilith Eden and you’re a demon.  I think I saw this on a documentary.  Seriously, are you two part of some weird cosplay group or something?” Chloe asked.  She by no means actually believed this woman was the mythological Lilith any more than she really believed Lucifer was the devil.  Unfortunately she couldn’t think of any other reason why two full grown adults would choose these personas.   

As they drove along, Lili began to recognize the neighborhood.  The old buildings were all lined up with new paint and signs trying to appear young and relevant despite their more than a century old facades.  Looking out of the windows at the neighborhood she felt strange.  Once she had talked and been friendly with the other business owners and people walking to and fro.  Now she wondered how many had sold her out.  Which of these ‘friends’ and acquaintances had filled their pockets with the Preacher-man’s gold and given him her information as well as her comings and goings.   

Getting out of the car Lilith nervously unlocked the door to the bar.  She hadn’t been inside this part of the building since Christian was murdered.  _The Green Lady_ was not a big place, but it did have an impressive bar that ran the length of the room and was fully stocked with almost everything, including a bottle of absinthe purchased specifically for her.  When his father retired, Christian was given the building and the bar and he spent quite a bit of time remodeling it himself.  Not too many changes were made other than a few details to give it more of a speakeasy feel.  There was a backroom with a couple of pool tables, a television that normally had some sports game on.  There was a jukebox but no one could recall the last time it had been used.  Truth be told the machine hadn’t worked in years.  There was a kitchen where Christian had, from time to time, been able to show off his considerable skills at cooking bar food. 

Lili stood looking at the chairs as they sat motionless on the tables where they were left and silently remembered.  That first day after entering this earthly plane she was nearly out of money from setting up her new identity and unsure of what to do next.  She happened to be walking past _The Green Lady_ just in time to witness Christian firing his only waitress for stealing on a rather busy Friday night.  Seizing the opportunity she went inside and asked if he had any opening for a waitress.  Desperate he hired her on the spot and even allowed her to crash on his couch until she could find a place of her own.

This was not her favorite recollection though. She preferred to rewind her memory to a particular night two years after meeting Christian.  The bar had just closed and Lilith was giving him a hard time about a woman who had been flirting with him all evening.  It had been a long time since she had seen him go out on a date and figured it was either the lack of a woman to attract him or he was too preoccupied with his business.  Usually he was the one hassling her over the fact that she never went out on a date no matter how many guys flirted with her. 

“I’m telling you that girl likes you.” She had teased, but he only shook his head.  “Well, she definitely wanted you to come over and snake out her plumbing.” Her analogy made Christian laugh.  He couldn’t get over how outspoken and blunt she could be.  At times her natural style could be too much and he had seen customers become quite irritated at her.  He found it refreshing.  There was not the slightest pretense about her. 

“I’m sure humpty dumpty would like me to go to her place.  Everyone knows she can smell a drop of dick sweat a mile away.”  At his description Lili laughed.  “Besides, there are other people I’m more interested in.” He said as he put the last of the glasses away and started walking towards her.

“Oh, do tell.  Does she come in here?” she asked as she put the last chair on the table.

“Yeah, she does.” He answered stopping behind her.

“Who?” To her surprise he spun her around and brought her lips to his.  Throughout the ages that she had lived she had never been kissed like that.  She was completely taken back by this and couldn’t understand how she could not have notice his growing interest in her.  She was even more surprised when she realized she really wanted him too. Taking a step forward her hands gently held his face and brought his lips to hers. 

Forcing herself to return to the present, Lilith led Det. Decker through the back door and into the alley where it happened.  The police tape that had marked off the area now lay on the ground where it had fallen.  Chloe pulled out a still she had taken from the surveillance video and began comparing it to the crime scene.  Lilith wanted to help her, but looking around and seeing the bag of garbage still sitting where he had dropped it and the blood still staining the wall where he fell was just too much and she quickly went back inside.  

“Not bad.” The sound of Lucifer’s voice caught her attention and she quickly swallowed the grief and anger she still felt at Christian’s loss. 

“Not bad?”

“Well it’s not Lux, but not bad either.  It has a certain . . . roaring twenties feel to it.” He answered

“That was the idea.  People who come here are not looking for a party.  They are looking for a beer or the occasional hard drink to relax after a hard day.  Some people came in simply to watch sports on the telly . . . er . . . TV.  There were a few regulars that used show up just to play pool, they also loved Christian’s hamburgers.  It is not a den of iniquity, like Lux.”

“Well that’s boring.” There was nothing in her description that appealed to him in the slightest, except perhaps a hard drink.  Lucifer stepped behind the bar and poured himself a quick shot.  Lili went over and joined him, quickly tossing one back herself.  Her eyes glanced over at a table in the corner that had a view of the entire room.  It was where the Preacher-man had always sat. 

Silently she stared at that dark corner and recalled the first few times she had met Levi Sethos.  She hadn’t known who he was then.  The name he gave her was Sam and she had smiled and commented that she used to know a ‘Sam’.  She didn’t dare mention that the ‘Sam’ in question was Samael or Lucifer.  At first she had found him amusing, with his jokes, stories and even his attempts to impress her.  Eventually his attention started becoming too much and when he started sending gifts and love notes he stopped being entertaining.  Even the knowledge that she was engaged didn’t seem to faze him. 

 “Is that where the blaggard sat?”

“Yep.”

“Does his holiness the Preacher-man know who you are . . . that is, who you really are?”

“No.  I saw no point in mentioning it.  I seriously doubt that he would believe that a waitress in a bar was also the mother of the race of Lilim.  By the time he showed up, I wasn’t exactly able to show him who I really was anyway.” Lilith stepped behind the bar and rummaged through the shelves taking out a bottle of Hennessy Black Cognac.  Coming back around, she handed it to her old friend.  “Smooth with just the right amount of bite.  When this is over we’ll have a good long drink.”

“That I look forward to.” 

Taking out her keys she led Lucifer to a door that he had assumed was a closet and unlocked it.  Rather than a storage room there was a staircase leading up to the second floor where Lili and Christian had lived for the past five years.  The walls were made up of turn of century exposed brick with touches of industrial metal and beautiful woodwork.  A spiral staircase led up to the third story loft bedroom and second bathroom.  Lucifer looked around rather impressed. 

“Not bad.  He was able to afford this place on a bar keeper’s salary?”

“He has been renovating it on his own for the last 12 years little by little.  This was the first year he could relax.”

“He had rather good taste, although I’m not quite sure I understand the oddly spaced black spots on the ceiling, but I suppose to each his own.” He commented as he pointed up to random spray paint blotches.

“ _That_ was not a design decision.   _That_ was the result of discovering that our house had been bugged with numerous tiny cameras.  As you can see from the paint one of them was over our bed and if you were to go into the master bath you would find one in the shower too.  We discovered those two days before he was killed.  It’s hard to say how long they have been there, but we figured they were probably put in last summer when we went to Vegas overnight.  That was what Christian was so angry about when the Preacher-man shot him.”

As Lilith went up the spiral staircase to the bedroom, Lucifer’s normal jovial manner disappeared.  He looked back up at the dark smudges and a flash of red flared in his eyes.  Lili didn’t see it.  She was busy looking through the Christian’s clothes that were still hanging in the closet.  She took out a simple grey Henley and held it to her nose.  She could still smell him and it made her ache so badly inside.  She took it and a simple cotton button down shirt and started back to the stairs only to stop at the balcony and look down at the living room beneath her. 

She thought back to the night she convinced him to perform the ritual.  Lilith could not say God’s sacred name so she had written down what he needed to say.  They had argued over it for days because he just couldn’t bear to do that to her.  In the end she had finally persuaded him.  The name no sooner escaped his lips and she was enveloped in a bright light that seemed to force her to her knees and hold as though she was captive.  Her voice echoed throughout the room as one by one she recited each of her hidden names.  He wasn’t sure how many there were, but it seemed to go on forever.  The only part of the rite she had not mentioned to Christian was the pain.  As the last name fell from her lips a ghostly version of herself bearing her demonic form separated from her body.  A spirit in appearance, but to Lili it felt as though she was being torn apart, inside and out.  Unable to move, she could not even cry out in her agony.  The room began to grow so bright that Christian covered his eyes then all at once it was dark.  It was done.  The torture was over.  Weak and shaking, Lilith stood and asked for his pocket knife.  He handed it to her and opening it she sliced her thumb and showed him that it was done.  How she wished she could take it all back now.  If she had her full power she would bring all the torments of hell upon the Preacher-man, both in the waking world and in his dreams. 

Coming back down the stairs, Lilith noticed the mail on the kitchen counter where Christian’s parents had left it on their last visit here.  Silently she began to thumb through it.  There was nothing but the usual bills to speak of until she got to the end.  At the bottom of the pile was a small manila envelope with no return address.  She could feel that there was something inside but couldn’t tell what it was.  She cut it open and a matchbook fell out for the restaurant Prince Prospero’s.  Immediately she knew who had sent this.  It was a reminder from the Preacher-man that he was still around and waiting for her to come to him.

She remembered their one date all too well.  Arriving at the address the Preacher-man had given her she was already pissed.  The original agreement had been dinner at Prince Prospero’s, a high end five star restaurant.  At the last minute he had changed it to a bungalow at a luxury hotel that catered to the rich and famous.  If he thought she was going to sleep with him, he was wrong.  The thought of him touching any part of her was enough to turn her stomach.  Using the key she had been sent, she opened the door and stepped inside.  She hated to admit it but the place was beautiful. 

The furnishings and décor of the bungalow were sumptuous with every detail chosen specifically to please elite clientele.  The couch and arm chair was upholstered in fine Tuscan leather and through the bedroom doorway she could see a king sized canopy bed with sheer curtains.   Following the aroma of fine Italian cooking she found a chef in the kitchenette busy chopping fresh spices while his pots boiled and skillet’s sizzled.  Clearly Levi spared no expense in hopes of impressing her.  Too bad it was a futile effort since nothing he did could possibly change her mind.  She wanted to turn around and leave this place, but she knew that Christian would pay the price.  She couldn’t allow that.  The Preacher-man had already shut down _The Green Lady_ once and doing so again would only destroy the business her fiancé had worked so hard to build.  She had promised to meet him for dinner and she did not go back on her word.

Walking into the living room she could see through the open french doors a large patio with a magnificent ocean view and Levi leaning on the railing surveying it all.  Nervously she straightened her dress making sure that the keyhole in her halter neckline lined up with the point in her handkerchief hem.  _Make this night end quickly_ , she thought to herself as she stepped through the doors and her heels clicked on the patio tiles announcing her presence, but the Preacher-man continued to lean on the iron railing and look out at the ocean. 

“On the second day God created the oceans and the firmament.  Amazing, isn’t it, to think that he could create something so vast and yet also make something as small and insignificant as us.  Can you imagine what Adam’s first words must have been in the garden?”

“Yes I can, actually.” She responded wryly to herself.  _You are to be my helpmate as created by God, therefore you will serve me_ , she thought to herself, remembering the very first words Adam had ever uttered to her.  Levi turned to her and was clearly pleased with what he saw.  If there was anything he might have changed it would have been her hair.  She had a braided it and pinned it into a bun at her neck and he preferred her hair long and loose.  He also would have liked to have seen her smile, but there time and he was confident that he could make her happy.

“You look beautiful.”

“I thought this was for dinner only.” Her frigid tone didn’t diminish his spirits.

“I realize this isn’t what you expected.  Unfortunately . . . my life is a bit complicated.  Sometimes it can be difficult to keep my private life private. ”   

“Yes well, we wouldn’t want the infidelity of a holy man to be seen as any sort of disgrace.  You are a true contradiction, aren’t you?  A minister of salvation by day and lying adulterer by night.”

“I suppose it was a matter of time before you figured out who I was.  Frankly I’m surprised it took you this long.”  Levi walked over to the table and pulled out her chair for her and though she was reluctant, she sat down. 

“I’m not exactly a follower of organized religion.”

“Atheist?” He asked as he poured her a glass of wine and the chef served the first course.

“Hardly.” She found his suggestion amusing, although not enough to smile.  What would he say if he knew that she had looked into the faces of angels and demons, or stood before God?  She probably had more belief than the minister himself. 

As they ate their salads, Levi tried to draw her out.  Using all his connections he had attempted to find out everything he could about her background but there was no record of a Lilith Eden prior to 2011.  This made the Preacher-man more curious and sitting across from her at the table he employed every trick he knew to get her to open up, but she was not forthcoming.  He told her about himself and how he grew up the son of a poor minister in a hick town and how he had felt God’s calling at a young age, but unlike his father he had been ambitious and wanted to spread the word to as many people as possible.  He painted himself as almost a saint using his considerable wealth and connections to make changes in the world and help those in need.  She remained as distant as ever.  Lilith was not captivated by such things.  She had met saints before and this man was not one of them.  His soul was corrupt and she had seen the wages of that sin.  Souls, who in life had been rich and powerful, condemned to hell and lying face down on the hard, stone floor eternally praying to God.  Those who sought their own glory in life were doomed to seek _his_ for all eternity . . . if they were lucky.

Their salad plates were taken and their entrées of Italian flank steak were set before them.  One thing Lilith could not complain about this evening was the food.  It seemed that while Levi had cancelled any reservations he had at Prince Prospero’s, he had instead hired one of their chefs to personally cook and serve them.  The menu he had devised was quite delicious with an appetizer of fresh hand-breaded calamari, warm oven-baked garlic bread, and grilled Italian flank steak with roasted tomatoes.  Lili could not remember the last time she had eaten this well.  

“I know what you’re thinking.” Levi said, wiping sauce from his mouth.  Lilith raised an eyebrow.  What could he possibly know of her thoughts?  “You think that my interest in you is to keep you as a high paid mistress until I grow tired of you then throw you back out on the street.  I assure you that nothing could be further from the truth.  What if I told you that as a boy I saw a vision of the woman I was destined for and it’s your face I saw?”

“I would question the alcohol content of the cough syrup your parents gave you.”

“You are nothing like the women I have met before.” He continued not want to dignify her flippant remarks with an answer.  “You are attractive and smart of course, but you also have a strong personality that demands nothing less than the freedom to be your own person.  You are passionate, holding nothing back and if I could be free tomorrow I would marry you in an instant.”

“As if I would have you.” Lilith acidly responded as she sipped her wine.

“From my experience any one can be had for the right price.  Why don’t you tell me what you desire?”  Levi leaned back in his chair and smiled his crooked smile.  Lilith had heard this question before, a long time ago while bathing in a pool of water beneath a waterfall in the Garden of Eden.  Answering that question had led to her damnation among other dark secrets.  The difference now was that she was far wiser and this man was no Lucifer.

“You’re not very good at that.  I mean, obviously you’re not going to have the devil’s charm, but even so, there is a serious lack of charisma when you ask that question.  You come across as more of a used car salesman.”  Her brutal honesty usually had the power to offend people, but not Levi.  He had grown weary of yes-men and women who would say or do anything for a pretty bauble.  Lilith was none of these and he was glad of it.

“You certainly speak your mind don’t you?”

“I see no reason to hold back.  It’s not as if I’m likely to be tossed into hell over a frank opinion.” She took a bite of her steak. 

“Are you afraid of going to hell?” Levi jested as he drank his wine.  At this, Lilith looked directly into his dark eyes, her expression was calm, but exacting.

“Never.”

She ate in silence for several minutes while the Preacher-man told her more about himself and offered up humorous stories.  She was not entertained, nor was she willing to give up even a hint of a smile.  It was becoming a rather infuriating.  After the dinner plates were taken a dessert of tiramisu was served that looked absolutely scrumptious.  Lilith took a taste and hated to admit it, but Levi had excellent taste in chefs.  When he came back in with more wine and to take their plates, the Preacher-man advised him to leave the bottle and then leaning close he whispered in his ear.  Lilith didn’t know what was said, but noticed the chef give a quick courteous bow before hastily leaving.

“I can arrange for you to live in a fully furnished penthouse with an excellent view of the ocean.  You’ll have a monthly allowance that will more than amply take care of all your needs and then some.”  He refreshed her glass of wine then set a pretty velvet box in front of her.  She opened the box and found an exquisite white gold necklace boasting five pear shaped sapphires dangling in elegant diamond teardrops.  It could hardly compare to the myriad of jewelry she possessed in Hell, but it was striking, none the less.  Beautiful as it was, all Lili could see was a fancy shackle designed to tie her to him like a dog.

“In exchange for your gifts and attention all I have to do is allow you to clip my wings, answer to your beck and call and degrade myself by becoming your whore.  I doubt you have enough money to make that worth my while.”  She closed the velvet box and shoved it away. 

“I know a lot people.  I may not have found your price tag, but I will.”

“You don’t know me at all, padre.”

“Actually I do.” He pulled his chair close to her and sat down, his eyes intently waiting for her reaction to what he had to say.  “There is no record of Lilith Eden before 2011.  That tells me you have something to hide.  Now I can have immigration come in and go through your paperwork with a fine toothed comb, but I doubt you want that.”

“You can have immigration come in and look through whatever they want, but I will still never have you.  The only reason I am here right now is because you blackmailed me.” She wiped her mouth with her napkin then tossed it on the table as she stood.  “I have more respect for the demons in hell than I have for you, Preacher-man.  I have kept my promise and had dinner with you.  Never again.”

What happened next Lilith desperately wanted to forget.  How she wished she had never gone to that dinner and instead forced Christian to go with her to Lux and talk to Lucifer.  She didn’t doubt that he would have helped her, but it was too late now.  He was gone and the Preacher-man loomed like dark storm clouds over everything in her life.  That small matchbook with ‘Prince Prospero’s’ in an elegant script and embossed picture of the coliseum with the Italian flag behind it seemed to mock her.  Seeing how intently Lili was staring at the counter, Lucifer came over to see what was so important.

“Why are you staring at matches?”

“They’re not just matches.  He’s sending me a message.  A reminder of . . .” She couldn’t talk about it, not even to him.  She was the mother of Hell’s most decorated torturer and yet she couldn’t bring herself to talk about an assault on her person.  “We should go.  The detective is probably wondering where we are.” She said.  He extended his arm to her and smiling and she gratefully accepted it. 


	4. The Dam Begins to Break

A thin strip of orange was all that remained of the sun and Lux was full to the brim with people all looking for a good time.  Feeling brave, Lilith opened her suitcase and took out a little lacey black dress with spaghetti straps and black platform stilettos.  It had been a while since she felt like she could be herself and live.  She put on a little make-up then took part of her long brown hair and bound it into a bun that was held in place by her favorite decorative metal chop sticks.  Satisfied with what she saw in the mirror, she felt ready to join the throng at Lux.  The club was packed when she exited the elevator with David Bowie’s ‘ _Underground_ ’ playing loudly through the speakers.  She barely made it down the stairs before she was approached by a handsome clubber, who hungrily looked her over.

"I must be looking at the devil, because you’re hot as hell." He said, his slightly blood-shot eyes looking over her curves.  Lili couldn’t hold back her look of bewilderment that anything so cheesy could possibly work.

"Exactly how many times has that been successful?” He stared at her a bit confused.  “I mean, has that pick-up line actually convinced any sane woman to sleep with you?" 

“Um . . . no.”

“I didn’t think so.”  Her old confidence was showing itself and she liked it.  She moved past him and continued on.  While she might have been in the mood for a night of frivolity, she was certainly not looking for a new man in her life.  Perhaps Christian had spoiled her. 

She sat down at a small dark corner table where she could observe everything without being noticed.  To her surprise a crystal reservoir glass was suddenly set in front of her with the basin filled with absinthe.  She looked up and smiled as Mazikeen set a decorative slotted spoon across the brim then placed a sugar cube in its bowl.  Like all of the Lilim, Maze was respectful and deferential to her mother, at least as much as she was capable.  Carefully she placed a balancier on top and poured ice cold water into it.  As the see-saw dripper slowly allowed the water to melt the sugar into the absinthe, Lili smiled up at her daughter.

“Is it true?” Mazikeen asked.

“Is what true?”

“Lucifer told me you were stupid enough to give up your power for some human.” Maze smirked. 

“Yes, and I was told that you were no longer at his ‘beck and call’, but here you are.” This wiped the smirk from the demon’s face.  

“He asked me to come here." Mazikeen narrowed her eyes as she sat down across the table. “He thought you might need someone to protect you.”

"Actually, I’m rather glad to see you, Maze.  I’ve often wondered what you were doing and how you were enjoying life among humanity."  

“I’ve missed you too, _Tāy_.” She had not referred to Lili as mother in the ancient language for many long ages and it was probably as close to affection as these two had ever shared.  “If I had my way we would go back home, but since that’s not happening, I’m learning to adjust.  I’ve found work as a bounty hunter and I’ve even made some friends.  Mazikeen Smith is coming into her own.”

 “That’s my girl.  I knew there had to be a little of me somewhere in there.” She smiled at Maze proudly.  “Mazikeen Smith, huh?  That’s not very creative.”

“You mean like, Lilith _Eden_?”           

‘I doubt I would be the first to have a surname based on their place of birth.”  This was true enough, but she also had to admit that it was her tongue-in-cheek way of hiding her reality in plain sight.  “You know I really am proud of you.  Do you know how many of your brothers and sisters would kill for a chance like this.”  She sipped her cloudy green drink, taking in the flavor of anise. 

“Like Velius?” At the name, Lilith looked up at her child coldly.  It was well known among her many children that the eldest was the favorite and she was far more protective of him.

“I dare say, your brother probably would relish the opportunity.”

“ _Half_ -brother.  I’m surprised you would even consider letting him loose among humans.  I mean, after-all, he is your favorite and we wouldn’t want him to get a scratch or stub a toe.” The demon’s smart mouth normally would have been enough for Lilith to bring her to her knees in contrition, but without her power she could only sit and seethe. 

“Tread lightly, Mazie.  Eventually I _will_ have my powers back” The two ladies glared at each other from across the table for a moment before Mazikeen finally backed down.  Lilith might be weak and easily defeated for the moment, but it was only temporary.  For all her considerable strength and abilities she could not defeat her mother once her power returned.  Taking a drink of her absinthe, Lilith was well aware of the tension between her children regarding her eldest.  “That’s a complicated issue and one that is bound by covenant not to be discussed.”  She took another sip of her drink then smiled wickedly “I may not be at liberty to discuss that matter with you, but if you’re bored and need a little fun I can think of a soul in need of your skills as a torturer.” The image of Levi Sethos instantly came to Lili’s mind. 

“With pleasure, but Lucifer won’t let me dispose of your Preacher-man.  Not yet anyway.” Maze seemed genuinely disappointed.  She always liked the idea of inflicting pain, especially on someone deserving.  “Unfortunately he’s changed and rather than administer punishment the way he used to, he now defers to human laws and in particular his pet detective.”

“Chloe Decker?” She barely knew the woman, but from what she had seen the detective was smart, attractive and could hold her own against the dark angel’s charms.

“There is something else you should know, _Tāy_.  If she’s present then he becomes . . . vulnerable.”

“Vulnerable?”

“Mortal.” Maze explained.  This revelation was a bit shocking and Lili didn’t immediately believe it.  The Lord of Hell was supposed to be impervious to pain and injury.  It was one of the reasons why she had come here.  “On one occasion she shot him in the leg and he bled.” The demoness explained.  Lilith looked down at her drink, contemplating this.  “He was burned . . . by fire.”  While there was a certain irony in that, it was still quite disturbing.  She took a sip of absinthe and considered the ramifications of Lucifer being mortal.  She was counting on his power and near invincibility.  The thought of being able to hide behind his strength had given her a measure of hope, but now she wondered.  The Preacher-man had already taken the love of her life, she didn’t want him to take her oldest friend too.  The music changed and rather than typical club music, she heard a piano.  She knew her old friends style too well to doubt who was playing. 

“Would you excuse me a moment, Maze.”  Taking her drink with her, she went over to the piano and sat down on the bench next to Lucifer.  His fingers were tickling the ivories with graceful ease.

“Do you still play?” He asked as he finished up the song he was playing. 

“I doubt it, it’s been ages.” Lilith answered.

“You couldn’t have forgotten.”

“Why is that?” she laughed then took a sip of her drink.

“You didn’t forget any of the other things I taught you.” He alluded, his wicked grin on full display. 

“As I recall there were plenty of things I taught you as well.” A mischievous glint appeared in her deep green eyes and she placed her fingers on the keys and began to play ‘chopsticks’.  He laughed then quickly stopped her hands from playing.  “I’d rather just hear you play.” She told him.  He gladly obliged her desire, but even as he played he continued to talk with her.

“So tell me, did you ever plan on bringing your wonder boy to Lux to meet me?”

“Not really, no.” She answered with a gentle shake of her head.

“I’m hurt.”

“You, my friend, are an acquired taste.  Besides, I know you and you never could have resisted telling him every detail of our exploits.  Not to mention you’re a perpetual sparing buck constantly in rut and determined to be the dominant male.”

“Afraid he couldn’t handle the competition?” He slyly raised his eyebrow and Lili laughed.  He was fully aware of his ego and saw nothing wrong with it.  He also knew that Lilith was the same.  He had seen her strut herself like a peacock on display and make it very clear that there was no female in the room that could compare.

“You know, I did tell him all about my old friend Mr. Morningstar.”

“And?” Lucifer asked, his curiosity piqued.

“He wanted to know if you were the guy who put the alphabet in math and then wondered why you weren’t in Georgia harassing some poor fiddle player for his soul.”  She couldn’t hide her smile, especially since her angelic friend did not find that funny at all. 

“Seems your captain cuddles was quite a comedian.” He responded clearly not amused.

“Well . . . he made me laugh.”  Of course hindsight is 20/20 and she would have endured the embarrassment of the devils obscene tongue and derision if it would have meant he would still be here. 

“With or without his trousers on?” Lucifer asked, continuing his friendly tête-à-tête with her.

“Why?  Are you afraid of a little competition?” Despite the good natured teasing, Lilith couldn’t help the deep sadness that filled when she thought of Christian.  Quickly she pushed aside all the grief and forced herself to smile.  Tonight she was determined to find her way back to life again. 

"You're suddenly quiet." Lucifer commented, after a few moments, pulling her back from her thoughts. 

"Sorry.  I guess I zoned out for a moment."

"Anything in particular on your mind?" He asked.  

“Nothing I wish to talk about.” Lili sipped her drink and Lucifer wisely changed the subject.  He could make anyone reveal the errant thoughts, desires and dirty little secrets.  It was fun and could often lead to profitable deals.  There was nothing to be gained here and he had no desire to cause unnecessary pain to a friend. 

“If you’re looking for a distraction, then you have certainly dressed appropriately.  The only thing keeping the wolves at bay is the fact that you’re sitting with me.”

“You think the men are that intimidated by you?” She eyed her friend slyly.

“Of course they are.  Why wouldn’t they be?” He grinned wickedly, sure of his dominant position as the alpha male.

“Adam wasn’t intimidated by you.  In fact I recall him being quite angry at your presumption and interference.  What did he call you again?  _Pēy, oru āṭu pitā_?”  The memory of her first husband screaming at Lucifer and calling him a demon and the father of a goat still made her chuckle. 

“Speaking of the sawed-off father of civilization . . .” Lucifer reached in to his pocket and set two bracelets before Lilith on the piano.  Although primitive, one was gold, shaped like a snake and designed to coil around her wrist while the other was made of beads formed from stones like lapis lazuli, peridot, malachite and the like.

"You sweet, sneaky bastard.” She said, surprised to see her jewelry.  “How?”   

"I noticed the receipt in your suitcase this morning and sent Maze on a little mission" He took the beaded bracelet and placed it around her small wrist.  “They were made for you and that is where belong.”  

"I . . . I can’t repay you."  Lili responded as she coiled the gold snake on her other wrist then kissed his cheek.

“Sure you can.  Can you still do that thing with your tongue?” He answered slyly.   As she drank the last of her absinthe, one of the bouncers came over to Lilith and handed her a folded paper before quickly leaving.  “A little love note from an admirer?” Lucifer teased.  Given the way she was dressed he wouldn’t have been surprised in the slightest if it were.  As she opened the note and started reading, her demeanor become serious.  "Now that affected you, _Aḻakāṉa_."  She quickly explained that it was a note from Christian's parents requesting to talk to her before they went back to their home upstate.  According to the note they had questions that they wanted her to answer.  Lilith set the note on the piano then stood and straightened her dress.  "Do you want me to go with you?" Lucifer asked, glancing at the note. 

"Uh,” Lilith wanted to be as diplomatic as possible about this.  “No, they're a sweet, traditional . . . conservative couple.  I don't think I could explain . . . you."

“I’m not sure letting you go out there alone is a wise choice.” Lucifer didn’t doubt that the couple was be harmless, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t being watched. 

“It’ll be fine.  I will stay in view of the crowd.”  She took a couple of steps then turned back around.  "Swear to me you'll stay right here."  She waited but he didn't say anything.  "Lucifer, swear it."

"You have my word."  He replied.  Satisfied she went up the stairs and out the door.  After a few moments Lucifer glanced over to Mazikeen then silently motioned for her to follow Lilith.  He trusted the demoness and knew she would stay hidden unless Lili needed assistance.

Outside Lilith began to scan the faces looking for Christian's parents, but didn't see them.  They were the only one’s she had mentioned where she was going.  She wanted them to be able to reach her if they needed anything.  She intended to stay close to the line of people waiting to get in, but a notion struck her that Christian’s parents were not likely to be comfortable standing outside a building known for its hedonism.  As she moved out of the entrance driveway and to the sidewalk in front of the neighboring building, a hand suddenly pulled the chopsticks from her hair releasing the long dark strands.  As she turned to see who it was, her arm was swiftly caught and she was pulled out of the view of the crowd, then into the dark alcove.  The shadows made his face hard to see, but she already knew who it was and why he had removed the chopsticks from her hair.  He wanted no potential weapons between them.  She could smell his cologne.  It was expensive, with a lively blend of citrus, spices, woods, amber and musk.  She might have enjoyed the fragrance, but the association of the smell and the Preacher-man were etched in her mind and it made her almost physically ill.

“You son of a bitch!” As hard as she could she slapped him across the face.  In response he shoved her back against the wall.  

“Claws in cat!”  Taking full advantage, he forced his lips against hers, relishing the feel and taste.  She felt his other hand start to move up her inner thighs inside her skirt towards a paradise forbidden to him.  Lilith lashed out jabbing her fingernails into his cheek and with every ounce of her strength she had she pulled on his beard scratching him and pulling a small tuft of his hair out.  He gave a cry of pain, but he caught her before she could escape.  “You deny me then play whore to a club owning playboy who likes to pretend he is the devil.”

“There is more honor and decency in the devil than there is in you” She hissed then pushed back against him.  He eased back a little giving her a small amount of space, but not enough that she could escape.  

“If you would only give me a chance you would see how generous and loving I can be.”  She could feel his hand in her hair and she tried to push him away, but he remained steadfast.  “Hair like silk.  Flower soft face.” As his fingers unwound themselves from the dark brown locks he momentarily caught hold of her breast, feeling the soft, round form in his hand.  Without hesitation she lashed out and slapped him across the face again. 

‘Get your disgusting hands off of me!” She shrieked.  He caught her arm and in retaliation, he slammed her back up against the wall. 

“Stop fighting this!”  Even in the darkness she could see his ink black eyes looking her over like a ravenous dog.  “I know God has intended you for me.”

“I assure you God’s plan for me has been quite clear!” She snarled.  Frustrated at her stubbornness he sighed deeply.  There had to be a way to get her to see that he was the man she was meant for.  Inside he was sure they belonged together.  He looked at her pleadingly and softened his voice.  “Open your heart to me Lilith.  I can offer you so much.  You'll live in comfort and have everything you desire.  Just love me."  He started to force his lips on hers, but she shoved him back.

"How can you honestly think that I would ever accept you after what you’ve done?!" She shrieked.  Another hand grabbed the Preacher-man and forcibly pulled him from the doorway and then up against the wall.  Lili was gratified to see Mazikeen.  The tall dark beauty smiled at Levi, obviously the devil’s favorite demon was enjoying the chance to bestow a bit of punishment.

“I believe the lady is not interested in you.” She nodded to Lilith in a silent bid for her to leave.  She didn’t have to be asked twice and quickly escaped.  “I, on the other hand, like it rough.”

“You work for Morningstar.” He smiled his cocky grin and straightened his shirt.

“I do not work for Lucifer, but I have been known to fill a position or two for him.”  There was nothing about this man that intimidated her and she was itching to use her skills.

“Tell Morningstar that he made a mistake.” His black eyes stared at the demoness with cold calculation before slowly walking away.

Lucifer saw Lilith as she pushed through some of the club goers, and got on to the elevator.  Maze came back inside and casually whispered into his ear what had happened.  Concerned, he went up to his penthouse only to find her standing perfectly still next to the bar.  In her hand she held an envelope and papers, her eyes wide with fear.  Lucifer took the papers from her and looked at them.  The first was a photograph.  The time and date stamp were from the night before and showed a rather racy image of Lilith and Lucifer lying asleep in bed together.  The haphazard blankets had given the devil a measure of modesty, but had not been so kind with Lili.  The second piece of paper only had a quote from an Oscar Wilde book.

  _‘Dance for me, Salomé, I beseech you. If you dance for me you may ask of me what you will, and I will give it you, even unto the half of my kingdom.’_

"He can get in here.  Of course he can, he can get in anywhere." She said to herself as she poured herself a drink, momentarily forgetting Lucifer was there.  "I should just go.   I need to just get into the car and keep driving.  Surely he wouldn’t search the whole country for me.”

"Let’s see, you have about two thousand dollars, a ring worth about ten and a necklace valued at sentiment only.  Gas prices are deplorable and a hotel room is a minimum of a hundred dollars a night (sometimes less if you have no standards) and then there is always food.  You certainly can’t afford another vehicle and your stalker undoubtedly has the license plate number of your pretty boy’s car.  Do you really think you’ll get far?”  He was right and she knew it.  Her heart sank and she wondered if it was possible to feel any more defeated.

“I should just give him what he wants."

“Well that’s a hideous image.” Lucifer observed, tossing the note and photo onto the bar then watching as Lili drained her glass with one gulp and poured another.  The image of Levi Sethos, a man of sixty-three, having sex with anyone was sickening and he wished he could scrub it from his brain permanently  “Besides, I should think you would have set yourself at a much higher value than that.  He murdered your personal eye candy, surely you’re not going to reward him.”

"What am I supposed to do?  I don't want anyone else to get hurt or killed."

"Then stand your ground.  You, my dear, have the devil on your shoulder and he’s not going to let anyone hurt you."  In all the years he had known her he could not recall ever seeing her like this.  "You’re really scared.”  He observed, astounded at the very idea.  “You weren’t this afraid when you stood before my Father.”

"Not true,” She responded, looking down at the glass in her hand.  “I was petrified that day.  I knew I had disobeyed him and gone against the plan he had set for me and blatantly defied him in ways you still don’t know.  You weren’t there, but believe me, I was terribly frightened of the consequences, even if I wasn’t afraid of _Him_.” She swallowed the amber liquid, the bite of oak and charcoal on her tongue.  “This . . . this is something different.  I feel like I can’t trust anyone because supposed friends and employees readily gave out my personal information for money.  He’s always watching me.  I feel those dark, penetrating eyes on me constantly.  I won’t carry a phone anymore because each time it rings I know it’s him.  Do you know why he sent me this photograph?  It was to show me how easily he can find me. A reminder that I will never escape him.”  Lucifer couldn’t speak.  He had known this woman for ages and no one had ever been able to break her, until now.  “I have been trying to pretend that I'm the same person that you’ve always known, but I am not.  I spent a week locked up inside the home I shared with Christian.  I was even too scared to go to his funeral.  I had to force myself to come here and I assure you that if it had not been for your presence I wouldn’t have gone with your detective to U.S. Private Vaults."  She looked down at the ring Christian had given her.  A thousand promises that would never be fulfilled sparkled in the diamond chips.  “I really believed that this was the one place he couldn’t reach me.”

“He cannot reach you here.”  He wanted to reassure her, but to her it was hollow and empty.  “Now, tomorrow we’ll take this picture and letter to Det. Decker and . . .”

“The police?” Lili was in no mood for protocol and human laws, she wanted him to pay . . . to suffer.  “Maze was right.”  For a moment all her emotions overrode her judgement spilling into her words.  “You have changed.  There was a time when the devil would have brought punishment to the guilty himself.  He certainly didn’t concern himself with human laws.”  At the implication, Lucifer’s jaw set and his dark eyes became darker and more intense.  “He broke into your home and you don’t seem to care.”

“Watch yourself, Lilith.”

“Is this where I’m supposed to cower before the frightening demonic face of Abaddon?  Do you imagine you can consign me to a worse hell than the one I am already in?!” With all her strength she threw her empty glass, expecting it to smash against him.  Instead he caught it in mid-air.

“You came to me, my dear.  Let’s not forget that.” He leaned his face close to hers and though he did not show his demonic eyes, there was still fire in them.  “If you have serious doubts about my abilities, then by all means go.  See how far you’ll get before your Preacher-man finds you again.”  Coldly he turned and started towards the elevator, leaving the glass on the bar as he went.  Realizing her mistake and scared, she ran over placing herself between him and the elevator.  She had no one else in the world that she could go to or trust. 

“You’re not leaving.” Her brilliant green eyes were wide in disbelief.

“Of course I am.  I believe the Brittany buffet is serving tonight and they have never doubted my abilities.”  She threw her arms around him and began to pleading with him.

“I don’t doubt you, Lucifer.”  She put her forehead against his chest and tried to push away the hopelessness she felt.  “I doubt myself.”  These words staggered him. More astonishing was the tears that began to form in her eyes.  He couldn’t remember ever seeing her cry.  “I’m so angry at the Preacher-man for all he’s done and continues to do . . . and it never ends.”  Gently she wiped the tears that began to roll down her cheek before continuing.  “You can’t imagine how tired I am.  The constant battling has nearly exhausted me.”  Gently Lucifer put his arm around her and held her. 

“Well, now you have the devil in your corner as well as one of Hell’s best demons.  _Aḻakāṉa,_ have I ever lied to you?”

“No.” She answered as her tears fell freely.  “You have always been my best friend.”

“I will not let anything happen to you.”


	5. Sympathy for a Dark Soul

Levi stood before his bathroom mirror looking at his beard with a sigh.  Lilith had managed to leave a small bald patch as well as scratches on his cheek.  This was not a disaster though.  Carefully he trimmed the thick hair back before lathering it up.  Taking up his safety razor he moved swiftly through the whiskers with smooth precision and within the space of a few minutes he looked at least five years younger.  Too bad for the scratch along his cheek from Lili’s nails.  Still, for his age he was fairly handsome and kept himself in fine physical shape.  The only thing missing was the dark-haired, green-eyed beauty by his side.  His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.  Jeza had come home.  He looked once more with satisfaction at himself in the mirror before stepping into the hallway.

The Preacher-man could not recall that he had ever loved Jeza.  The fact of the matter was that Levi had never really loved anything beyond himself and his ambition.  Growing up, he had sat in the front pew of a small town church and watched his father preach the gospel.  Gabe Sethos was a passionate speaker that truly believed in his calling and it reflected in his life.  He loved and was dearly loved by his wife Sandra as well as his three children.  He never spoke a cross word and was friendly and loving to everyone he met regardless of lifestyle, race, religion or creed.  If you needed a dollar he was likely to give you five just in case.  ‘Do unto others’ was more than just words in a book and when he died the entire town turned out to mourn his passing.  The Preacher-man was a superior speaker to his father and far more charismatic.  Though wildly successful beyond all expectation he never recognized what had made his father a great man and wrongly assumed that he had surpassed him.  Even in seminary school he was driven and believed firmly that he would be acclaimed and revered.  He also believed that standing beside him through it all would be his ideal vision of womanhood. 

Of course this belief had not stopped him from dating for fun.  In fact it was the only reason he had taken Jeza out.  She had been attractive at the time and they had shared a lot of laughs together.  Unfortunately youth and shared kisses in the back seat of his car quickly spiraled out of control.  The day she told him she was pregnant he was sure that all his future plans were ruined.  Everything in his world seemed bleak, but his parents offered to help him so he could stay in school and ultimately the idea of a child of his own gave him a reason to keep going.  In the end he married her but there was never any love between them.  One week after exchanging vows he came home from school to learn that she had miscarried.  He was devastated at the announcement, but Jeza didn’t seem upset at all.  She cooked his supper and began talking about her plans with friends over the coming weekend.  He wondered many times over the years if she had not lied about her pregnancy just so he would have to marry her.  They never had children and Levi’s profession prevented him from divorcing her no matter how much he despised her. 

Over the years he and Jeza became masters at putting on the personas of a loving devoted couple.  They put on their best toothpaste smiles and held hands before the cameras and euphoric, adoring crowds, but in private they barely spoke to each other.  In his eyes Jeza seemed more plastic than flesh.  She spent hours working out to so she could maintain the ‘perfect’ body.  Well, some of that was devoted to her personal instructor Ty and his very ‘hand’s on’ approach.  She had been under the knife a few times getting breast implants, face lifts and tucking anything she deemed saggy.  After so many dye jobs, perms and constant styling products, her hair felt like straw.

Jeza noticed Levi watching her from down the hall and strutted past him to her bedroom door.  It had been a long time since she had seen him clean shaven.  Certainly long enough that he had clearly cut himself rather badly along his cheek.  Obviously he was trying to impress her by making himself look more youthful.  It was always a boost to her ego to know that he wanted her.  She never looked into her mirror without seeing herself as beautiful and worthy of every man’s lust.  The proof of this was her personal trainer, Ty.  He was only thirty, well-muscled, terribly handsome and he satisfied her in every physical way possible.  The truth was not so flattering.  He enjoyed the extravagant gifts and large sums of money she lavished on him, not to mention the nice apartment she rented for him so they could carry on their trysts.  Jeza turned to her husband in a sultry manner and smirked.

“Are you hoping that I’ll invite you in so you can satisfy your husbandly desires?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I haven’t desired you in over forty years.” At the insult her face twisted and she glared daggers at him.  “Careful, Jeza, you almost wrinkled your forehead.  It would be a tragedy if you needed to go in for an emergency Botox injection.” Levi smirked at his wife then retired into his own room.  

Levi couldn’t stand the greedy, vain and plastic woman his wife had become.  He longed for a real, caring and gentle companion.  It was this desire that had led him into his numerous affairs only to lose interest as avarice took hold of each mistress.  Lilith was nothing like these women or Jeza.  She was beautiful and authentic.  She cared nothing for his money, his power or fame.  He could never have imagined the reality of who Lilith really was or where she had come from to make her this way.  All he knew was that he craved the sight of her and yearned for the chance to touch her.    

He went to his dresser and began to rummage through a small stack of books.  One of them was a translated copy of an obscure Hebrew text known as _The Book of Jubilees_.  Banned from the bible for being radical and certainly heretical, it told the story of Adam and Eve’s nine children and in particular introduced Cain’s wife Awan who was also his younger sister.  The pages of Levi’s copy had been cut into a large cavity where the words had once been.  He took from it the picture of the sleeping Lilith and smiled.  His fingers gently traced her image before putting it back into the book and taking out a USB drive.  Closing the book, he set it down then reached over and took out his tablet.

Before sitting down on his bed, Levi turned out all the lights in his bedroom then turned on his iPad.  Using an adaptor, he plugged in the USB drive and opened the file accessing a series of videos. All of them were surveillance videos from inside of Christian and Lilith’s home.  He knew exactly which one he was looking for and found it within seconds.  In the flickering light of the computer he watched Christian unbutton her blouse and toss the garment aside before his lips kissed her soft flesh while his fingers made fast work of her bra.  The sounds of their heavy breathing and the look of pure pleasure on her face as she straddled him, taking him all inside of herself, were etched into Levi’s mind.  In the darkness of his bedroom Levi watched the rhythmic movements and heard the moans of pleasure between the hot passionate kisses.  Why couldn’t that be him?  The desire to have her in his arms, her long legs wrapped around him and feel every part of her was driving him mad.  He paused the video and set the laptop on his nightstand.  Hoping to stay in control of himself he went and opened his bedroom window and breathed in the night air.  “Why can’t your eyes look upon me with the same affection as they do your other lovers?  You look at me, but you never _see_ me.  I want you to smile for me.  If you would only love me than I would be your slave.”  He tried to push Lilith from his mind as he undressed and once more got into bed.  Even in the darkness of his room he still could picture her.  That teasing black lace dress and stilettos just as she had looked at Lux.  “The bridegroom has come for his bride only to find that she is not waiting with her oil lamp.  You are meant for me Lilith.  You are mine or no one’s.”


	6. Where Truth is Hidden

Levi may have felt cold and lonely within his vast mansion, but it did not compare to the hell that Lilith went through.  She had barely slept, spending most of the night silently crying.  Although she tried not to disturb Lucifer, she failed more than once.  They say that the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and the last thing Lili wanted to be was a burden.  Fortunately the devil was more than capable of functioning without sleep, but after such a rough night she clearly needed more help than he could give her.  Luckily he knew someone who could.  Since living among mortals, Lucifer had found himself both puzzled and fascinated by them.  He had even found himself changing which led to many questions and an existential dilemma or two.  He had met Dr. Linda Martin while investigating the murder of an acquaintance named Delilah and had found her quite helpful with his problems.  Surely she could help Lilith work through this issue.  The problem was getting his lady friend to agree to it.

Lili was notoriously stubborn when it came to matters involving herself.  If there was anything she was deeply proud of it was her independence.  It had been one of the things that had driven a wedge between her and the original Adam.  There were only a select number of people that the demoness trusted enough to rely on their judgement.  Actually the fallen angel only knew of two, himself and Asmodeus, although he suspected that Christian had been a member of that select club as well.  Rather than try to convince Lilith to do something against her will, he decided it would be best to simply spring it on her.  No doubt Dr. Linda could win his old friend over . . . he hoped.   

 “Cut them off?” Lilith asked as her old friend led her into his psychologist’s office.  They had been discussing the scars on his back and she was stunned at what Lucifer had done.  “They were wings, not fingernails.  Why did you let Maze do that, I mean that had to hurt like hell.

“I told her to do it.”

“Lucifer,” greeted a woman’s voice.  Lili looked over to see a short, attractive woman with blonde hair and dark rimmed glasses looking at her with curiosity.  Dr. Linda Martin, was likewise surprised to see someone with her patient.  While she had become quite used to the fallen angel’s eccentricities, she wasn’t expecting this.  She had heard him speak at length about his friends and associates to the point that she had recognized Mazikeen almost instantly when they first met.  Not once had he brought anyone with him before and though she mentally went over each person he had talked about, she had no idea who this woman was.  “. . . I wasn’t expecting . . .”

“Sorry, he’s just needs to take care of something and then we’ll let you get back to . . . whatever it is you do.” Lilith looked around uncertain of exactly what sort of office this was.

“Actually,” Lucifer began smiling brightly.  “Linda, here, is a psychologist who has been very helpful to me and I figured she could help you as well.”

“That’s not . . .” the doctor began but was quickly interrupted by the demoness. 

“What?!” Lilith’s jaw dropped open in shock.  “You presumptuous insect.  You told me that we were stopping here so you could take care of something important and then we going to get some breakfast.”

“This _is_ important.”

“Okay, that’s not how this works.” The doctor interjected, trying to take control of the session.  “First, she has to want help.  Secondly, since I am your therapist that creates a conflict . . .”

“I do **_not_** need therapy.” Lili interrupted, not even noticing Linda Martin as she crossed her arms tightly around herself.

“Really?  Was there someone else in my arms crying her eyes out last night?”  Lucifer asked.  “Perhaps you know another attractive demon running around LA with a fornicating minister stalking her every move.” 

“What I need is to find a way to get my powers back without returning to Hell.  Nothing can make me feel better except crushing the ‘tosser’ into oblivion.  No doctor can help me with that.”  She heaved a sigh and shook her head in frustration then began to mutter to herself.  “This is all my fault.”

“You are not to blame.” At the sound of Dr. Martin’s voice both Lucifer and Lilith both fell silent and looked at the diminutive doctor.  “A person being stalked will naturally feel anxiety, fear, anger, irritability among many other emotions.  It’s important to realize that you are not alone.  You obviously have at least one friend who cares about you.” explained the doctor as she gestured to Lucifer.  Lili looked over to see her friend smiling smugly at her as he sat down.  Ages of bad press made the snippets of praise that much more satisfying to the Lord of Hell. 

Lilith didn’t doubt the woman knew her psychology, but this was hardly a standard case.  Levi Sethos wasn’t some run of the mill stalker and she was certainly not your typical victim.  Feeling rather surrounded she moved to the corner between the closed door and the window, her arms still holding herself.  She looked down at her toes as they barely stuck out from beneath her full length white muslin wrap skirt.  She wanted to trust this doctor the way Lucifer clearly did, but it was so difficult.  She just kept wondering at what price the Preacher-man could buy off Dr. Martin.  Taking several glances at her friend for reassurance she decided to at least hear the woman out. 

“You commented a moment ago that this was your fault.  Victims of stalking tend blame themselves, but it is _never_ their fault.  What makes you think that it is?” Linda asked.

Lilith looked Dr. Martin over carefully.  She suspected that the doctor knew who Lucifer was, yet couldn’t be sure.  The last thing she wanted to do was cause some poor woman to go insane.  Even if she did tell her who she really was, how could she prove it anyway?  She couldn’t transform, couldn’t invade her mind . . . nothing.  She was helpless and useless.  She looked over at her old friend and his glittering black eyes locked with hers. 

“ _Avar eṉṉaveṉṟu namakkut teriyum, aḻakāṉavar, avar aṟivār_.” He reassured her, speaking in an ancient forgotten language for privacy sake.  _She knows what we are, Aḻakāṉa, she knows_.  She turned back to the doctor and eyed her a moment then sighed in resignation.

“Perhaps I should begin by introducing myself.  I’m Lilith, or more accurately Lilit.” She waited but there was no reaction.

“Lilith . . .” The doctor repeated waiting for a last name.

“Well, right now I am known as Lilith Eden, but honestly I have no last name.”  There didn’t seem to be any recognition as to the significance of that name, which was hardly surprising.  Humans, for the most part, had stopped believing in her long ago.  Glancing at Linda’s desk she noticed a stack of books on religion and mythology.  Apparently since finding out Lucifer was truly the devil she had been doing her homework.  Casually the demoness went over and picked up one of the books and, using the index, found herself rather quickly.  Bringing it to the doctor, she pointed to a picture of a Babylonian relief depicting a woman with bird feet and wings standing on two cats with an owl on either side.

“Horrible likeness really, but there it is.”  Lilith went back to her corner and began to fidget with the hem of her white crocheted, V-neck, crop top.  Dr. Martin looked down at the book and read the passage talking about the depiction of Lilith, the demoness, in different religions.  Reaching the end she looked back up at Lili with wide-eyed fascination. 

“You’re a demon, like Mazikeen.”

“I’m far more powerful than Mazikeen, I’m her mother.” She answered smiling.

“You were Adam’s first wife.”

“Unfortunately, but please don’t hold it against me.” Lilith said.  “Yes, doctor, I’m the original fallen queen of Eden.”  The doctor glanced down at her book then back at the dark-haired beauty.

“It says that you’re responsible for killing newborn babies and mothers.” Linda added, clearly repulsed by anyone who would do such a thing.

“Okay, that’s a lie.” The demoness interjected.  “I made one tiny threat in a moment of desperation to protect my own and I’m labeled for eternity.  One thing you must remember, doctor, is that story started with the first man who was bitter at my leaving him.  It then got handed down by word of mouth for generations where it got more and more distorted.”

“Similar tales are told in different cultures.”  The doctor observed.

“Everyone thinks they know who ‘Lilith’ is supposed to be.  She’s beautiful, no she’s a hag.  She’s a wicked seductress or a succubus.  She murders innocent babies and their mothers if not protected by a symbol.  I have no idea what that symbol is supposed to be, by the way.  Probably because I’m not a senseless murderer.  ‘Bind her hair and she can be stopped’.”  Lili recited in mocking fashion.  “Even if that were possible, I am not oblivious to the existence of knives and scissors.  Oh yes and my personal favorite, mother of all the vampires.  Apparently I crave human blood.  I’m not sure why I’m the last to find this out, but whatever.  Quite frankly I would rather sit down and have an Italian sausage hero with peppers and onions.  Have you ever had one?”

“Um, no.”  Linda answered.

“Oh, you have no idea what you’re missing.  Look for a food truck called Sam’s Gourmet Sammy’s and get one.  I swear you will thank me.  The flavor . . .” Lili continued only to be cut off by the doctor.

“I think we’re starting to get off track here.”

“Hmm?  Oh, sorry.  Anyway, I have no illusions about who or what I am doctor.  I am what I am.  Though perhaps if I were not ‘ _me_ ’ then perhaps Christian’s parents would not be returning to their home upstate with one less child in the world.”

“So . . . you’re not a seductress?” Dr. Martin asked.  She still was a loss when it came to demons and devils, but she was trying very hard to understand.

 “Actually that part mythology they got right.  Unfortunately I am without my powers so even if you showed me yours I couldn’t show you mine.  It’s really not as incredible as people seem to think it is.  I don’t have men fawning over me and feeding me grapes.  What would I want with a harem full of lustful men, anyway?  I mean, let’s be honest, there is a lot of fun in having multiple partners, but there is a limit.”  She could tell by the look on Linda’s face that she may have been sharing a bit too much intimate information.  “Most of the fun has been with those humans that have called upon me so that I might teach them the art.  Let me think, there was Helen of Troy, a stupid girl really, then Cleopatra.  I should have turned her down, but her desire to protect her country was rather compelling.  Initially she did very well at it, but then she fell in love with Marc Antony. Meh, I don’t know what she saw in him.” Here Lili shook her head and rolled her eyes.  “The last was Marilyn Monroe.  Such a sweet girl.” The demoness genuinely seemed sad remembering the sexy blond and her tragic end.  “Humans want the ability, but I have never known one that could wield it for long, well, maybe Catherine the Great.” 

 Dr. Martin would have like to continue learning about Lilith’s abilities, but their time was limited and there were other questions on her mind.  When she had finally gotten over her initial fear of Lucifer after seeing his real face she had barraged him with questions about Hell until he could no longer take it.  She had questions for Lilith too and she wanted to have at least one answered.

“Tell me about Adam.”  The doctor said, sitting forward in her chair with great interest.

“Adam?”

“The first man on earth, Adam.” Linda prompted.

“Well, um, he was just shy of six feet with mousy brown hair and scraggly beard.  Let me think, his eyes were a sort of brownish blueish green.  Not too badly built I suppose.” Lucifer rolled his eyes at that detail, but then his opinion was probably clouded by the man’s personality.  “There really isn’t much to tell.  Oh, there was one other thing.  He was wound so tight that if you stuck a lump of coal up his ass you’d have a diamond within two weeks.”  To this Dr. Martin’s mouth dropped open and a laugh escaped Lucifer.  “That’s just a theory of course.  The man really had an exceptionally ridged way of doing things.  No deviations, no spontaneity.”

“No sense of humor.” Lucifer added, thinking of the first man angrily screaming to the heaven’s over some little prank like waking up to a skunk licking honey off of his hand.

“None at all.” Lilith agreed.  She turned and smirked at Lucifer. “No sense of anything.  Of course when your bellend is only . . .”

“I got it.”  Linda interrupted just as Lili started to hold up two fingers about four inches apart.  “Now according to mythology you left him because he insisted that you should be lay beneath him during sex.” The doctor responded after a glance at the book. 

“I left Adam because he tried to control me.  He wanted to dictate every move I made under some misguided belief that he was superior.  That was only one example of it.”  Lili’s long lithe fingers wrapped around the stone pendent and squeezed it in frustration.  If she had possessed Lucifer’s strength she probably would have crushed it.  The levity was gone from her face and was replaced with a cold stillness.  “The funny thing is, Adam wanted to control me simply because he _thought_ that’s how it was supposed to be.  No man owns me.  _I_ control me and _I_ choose my lovers.  That’s something . . .” Here she sighed as she glanced through the blinds.  “. . . this human stalker doesn’t seem to understand.  He pursues me because he is obsessed with the idea that somehow I’m intended for him.”

“No stalker fits into any one category completely, but it sounds like he exhibits the characteristics of what we refer to as an ‘intimacy seeker’  He thinks you are the only one who can satisfy his desires and firmly believes that you are in love with him”  Linda pointed out.

“Yeah, that sounds like him.”  Lilith hissed.  “Are you familiar at all with Levi Sethos, the Preacher-man?”

“I’ve heard of him.  Once a couple of months ago.  I was getting ready to go out and the television was on.  My hands were full when my show ended so I couldn’t change the channel or turn it off right away.  I might have glanced at it a few times, but I really didn’t pay much attention.  Why?”  Realization suddenly struck her and her jaw once more went slack.  “Is he your stalker?”

“It’s rather ironic isn’t it?  I mean, here is a man who desires a righteous, pristine image when the cameras are rolling, but would probably trade his manly whatnots just to have me in his bedroom wearing black leather.  I suppose for a man who has never loved anyone but himself, in a twisted sort of way he does love me.”  Lilith glanced back out through the slates of the blinds while the doctor closed the book and set it aside. 

“I’ve never paid much attention to him, but I’ve seen his picture in magazines and on news shows.  There was one article I read a couple months ago that had to do with helping kids that were starving here in the states and I remember there was a picture of him with a child.  You could tell he was having a hard time holding her because his left arm was in a sling.”  At this last detail Lili turned her head slightly towards the doctor. 

“It was to keep his arm immobile, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” The doctored commented offhandedly.  “I remember reading about it in the papers.  It was a small news piece.  Apparently he had been mugged and stabbed in the shoulder.  He said he forgave them and would pray for their souls.” Linda answered.  It had seemed pretty innocuous to her at the time.  In fact she had completely forgotten about it until now.

“So that’s the official story.” Lilith smirked and looked back out the window.

“Official story?”

“He wasn’t stabbed by a mugger, doctor.  He was stabbed by me.” 

“Bravo.” Lucifer commented, rather impressed.  “Was it one of those evenings when he was skulking about in your alleyway?”  This was all news to him and he was curious to know what the blaggard had done to make Lilith strike out at him.

“No.”  Though she was still trying to seem calm outwardly, all of her anger towards the Preacher-man was beginning to simmer beneath the surface.

“It couldn’t have been because he murdered your boo bear.  I know you well enough to know you wouldn’t have missed his eyes or throat.”  The devil was correct in his assertion.  If Lili had been seeking revenge then there would have been far more than a minor flesh wound. 

“His shoulder was simply a place of opportunity.” She explained.  

“What exactly happened?” The doctor asked.  

“It doesn’t matter.” Lilith responded, trying to dodge the question.  There were things she didn’t want to talk about.  Things she just wanted to forget.

“It _does_ matter or you wouldn’t be so upset.” The doctor challenged.  “One of the things we advise stalking victims to do is to tell others.  This can help keep your information from being inadvertently given out, help provide evidence and also give you support.” 

“Please, I just . . .” Lili was starting to feel cornered and she just wanted to get away from subject and the shadow of the Preacher-man.

“You’re safe here.” Linda suggested.  “You just need to trust me.”

“I . . . I can’t . . .”

“Why?” 

“HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!” Lilith lashed out in all her anger and slapped a vase of flowers from the table in front of the window causing the doctor to jump.  Lucifer was immediately on his feet with fiery red eyes, incensed that anyone would dare lay hands on her.  “ME!” she continued.  “Lilith, mother of the Lilim and Queen of demons.  No one touches me without my consent, not Adam, not the Preacher-man . . . not even the devil himself!”  Humiliated by her admission and embarrassed by her outburst, Lilith quickly left the office and ran into the elevator. 

“Right,” Lucifer quickly schooled his emotions as he turned to the Dr. Linda.  “Thank you, doctor.”  He looked down at the vase lying on its side with its contents spilled on the floor.  “Uh, just add that to my bill.”

Outside the building, Lilith stopped a cab as it was driving by and quickly climbed inside.  Her mind played and replayed the events of that fateful dinner with Levi Sethos at the resort bungalow.  Why hadn’t she seen it coming . . . why?  She could hear their conversations, his offer to her, even her refusal.  They continued to drive as she stared silently out of the window.  She didn’t want to think about what had happened, but the memory haunted her anyway.  After getting up from her seat at the table Lilith barely made it two steps before he grabbed her and forced her screaming through the sliding glass door into the master bedroom.  Now she knew what he had whispered to the private chef.  It was a command to leave and not come back for a while.  Levi forced her onto the bed, his body pressing against her and the smell of that damned cologne.  She remembered feeling his hot lips against her neck and face, his bulge, hard and demanding against her pelvis.  Even now she shuttered at the memory of his hands holding her thighs and trying to force them apart. She kept screaming for him to stop but he didn’t.  Desperate, she tried to reach for something and managed to get a hold of one of the pretty metal chopsticks she was wearing in her hair.  Sharp as daggers, she managed to plunge it deep into his shoulder using all of her human strength, causing him to cry out and fall back.  Seizing the opportunity, she ran to her car as fast as she could without looking back. 

That memory combined with Christian’s murder had left her broken and afraid.  If she had not requested the ritual to be performed then she could have sent the Preacher-man across the room with a single blow or broken every bone in his body with little to no effort on her part.  Perhaps both.  Looking out of the car window she saw the beach and the blue ocean just beyond.  It seemed so peaceful.  Quickly she ordered the car to stop and got out quickly passing him some cash for the ride.  She pulled off the sandals she was wearing and walked down to the water’s edge.  How vast the ocean seemed.  She wanted God to bring her back to life again and make her whole.  It would be nothing for him to summon her demon half and complete her.  In a fit of rage she took one of her sandals and chucked it as hard as she could out into the water, then did likewise with the other.  Not sure of what else to do, she fell to her knees, placed her hands together and bowed her head.  _Please help me_ , she prayed silently over and over again.

“What are you doing?” Lucifer asked staring at his friend with a puzzled look on his face.

“I’m praying.” She answered without lifting her head or changing any part of her reverent position.

“Is it working?”

“I don’t know.  I’ve never tried it before.  I’m not exactly sure what’s supposed to happen.” Lili looked up at him uncertain.  “How did you find me?”

“Maze and I landed here after we abandoned Hell, you too apparently.  This is where my wings were severed and I flipped dear old Dad the bird.  I thought there might be a chance you came here hoping to open the portal and be restored so you could flip the bird at the Preacher-man.  You and I are really not so different.”  He sat down next to her in the sand.  His normal waggish personality had disappeared, replaced by a much more serious devil.  “Why didn’t you tell me what the Preacher-man had done?”   

“Pride.  I ‘m not accustomed to being vulnerable and . . . that I night I forgot just how weak I really was.  No human should have been able to overpower me.  My own child had to step in and rescue me last night.  How humiliating is that?  I feel like a one-legged cat trying to fend off a rabid pit bull.”  She sighed in frustration then looked back up at her friend.  “Besides, what could you have done?”

“Rip his heart out of course.” Though his tone had become light on the surface again, there was a threatening edge to it.  “Slowly pull each arm and leg from its socket before he dies.  Introduce him to his own entrails.  He dared to put his hands on you and he needs to pay.”  For a moment his eyes once more glowed with a hellish red light before returning to normal again.  “Did you tell Christian?” this was the first time she had heard Lucifer use her fiancé’s name, clearly her friend was not in a joking mood.

“Of course not.  He would have been angry that I went at all, regardless of my reasons AND he would have felt the need to defend me.” She looked down at her ‘rubbish’ ring and her heart ached.  How she longed to hear his voice or hold his hand one last time.

“I’ll never see Christian again, will I?”  It was a foolish question and she knew it.  There was no doubt in her mind that he had gone to a far better place.  One that she would ever know.

“No.” He answered gently.  She laid her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.  “But you’ll always have me, old mum.”

She smiled up at her friend knowing that for her no truer words were ever spoken.  She could well remember the first time she had ever laid eyes on him.  Along one of the rivers in Eden was a spot where a sixteen foot waterfall poured down into a pool before making its way further downstream.  This was Lilith’s favorite spot and every day she came here to get away from Adam and her unhappiness.  One day as she pulled back the brush she saw someone in the water that looked like nothing she had ever seen before.  The person was facing away from her and mostly what she saw was a tall being with white wings that seemed to almost glow.  She also figured out that it was angry as with one swift motion it picked up a very large boulder, turned and hurled it in her direction causing her to cry out in fear that she would be hit.  Not wanting to be discovered she tried to get away only to stumble on some tree roots and fall.  When she opened her eyes, standing over her was a very handsome man with black hair and eyes.  The only reason she knew it was the same being was because of those beautiful wings.

“You know if we wait a bit longer we can just get some lunch rather than breakfast.” He responded slyly.

“Hmmm, what do you have in mind?”  She asked, looking at Lucifer.  Some of her old spark was beginning to come back.

“How about Spago’s” The devil stood and helped his lady friend up and together they walked towards the convertible.  “I’m guessing your sugar bear never took you there.”  Lili could only shake her head and smile.  She should have known we wouldn’t stay serious for long.  This was, after-all, Lucifer she was talking to.  As the started toward the car the devil looked down and noticed Lili’s bare feet.  “Didn’t you have shoes on when we left?”  The demoness didn’t say anything just pointed to the ocean.  “I suppose now you’ll need a new pair of sandals.”

“It’s my understanding that human women like to go shoe shopping.”

They had their Lunch at Spago’s (after acquiring new footwear of course) and talked of old times and past adventures.  Lili told him stories about Christian as they walked down the streets of LA and he in turn entertained her with his exploits.  The demoness took mental notes on how often she heard him mention Chloe.   Standing in front of a clothing store they both noticed a large print of _The Fall_ by Hugo Van Der Goes.  Both began to verbally correct the depictions of Adam and Eve then Lucifer pointed out that the serpent looked nothing like him.  Lilith expressed her belief that rather than the devil it might be a representation of herself since some artists did that.  Either way, both agreed that Van Der Goes work, while pretty, was terribly flawed.  The sun was just barely beginning to set when they returned to Lux and to their surprise Det. Decker was waiting for them.

“Detective!”  Lucifer called out, glad to see her as always.  “What brings you here?”

“I found a lead that might be able to help us.  Do you remember Nick Hofmeister, the photographer . . . paparazzo?” The detective asked.  He remembered Nick quite well.  The shabby little man had once made a name for himself by capturing a picture of Chloe at her father’s funeral during her short lived career as an actress.  He made good money with the picture but it also earned him a hard punch in the face from the detective.  Since then he had tried to change, but his profession was still his profession. 

“The dung beetle?  Yes, of course.” He responded as they joined her at the bar.

“I couldn’t imagine that this was the first time that Pastor Levi pursued a woman that was not his wife.  Given his celebrity I would think the paparazzi would be eager to get a picture of him doing something less than holy, but where are the photographs?  Apparently he is extremely careful, but Nick told me about a photographer named Jacob Nelson.”  She took out an envelope and from it pulled out a photograph.  “Apparently about seven years ago he was waiting outside a high-end apartment building hoping to get a picture of some B-list actor.  To his surprise out steps supermodel Vivienne Parvana holding the arm of the Preacher-man.”  She showed them the picture and sure enough there was Levi walking with a tall, beautiful blonde.

“The photographer must have made a fortune on that one.  Juicy gossip involving a holy man and hot super model, that’s a perennial favorite. ” Lilith interjected.

“He said several tabloids were chomping at the bit to buy his picture, but then inexplicably they suddenly lost interest and he hasn’t been able to sell any of his photos since.  Killed his career.  Eventually Vivienne disappeared from the limelight and went back to her home in upstate New York, until now.  Apparently she was invited back to LA to be a guest judge on some fashion reality show.  I had Dan do some checking and the studio put her up at the Biltmore hotel.  We have to act fast though because she is leaving in the morning.”

“Well, well, what are we waiting for?” He started to take Lilith’s hand, but she pulled away.

“I’m not spending time with someone who has already been under the thumb of the Preacher-man, sorry, I can’t, my mother would never let me hear the end of it.”

“You don’t have a mother.” The devil responded tersely.

“It’s okay.  You don’t have to go, Lucifer and I can handle it.” Chloe assured her. 

“That’s all well and good, detective, but who is going to stay with Lilith.”

“I can take care of myself.” The demoness argued.

“I believe, _Aḻakāṉa_ , that earlier today you summed up your abilities as a one-legged cat fighting a rabid pit bull.  Since we both know the miscreant has been hanging around, I don’t think it’s wise to leave you by yourself.”  He leaned in close to Lilith.  “Need I remind you what he has already tried to do?”

“Decker!” called out a voice interrupting the discussion.  All three turned to see Mazikeen walking down the stairs “Are you ready to go?”

“Crap . . . girl’s night.” She turned to Maze as she joined them at the bar.  “I’m sorry, I have to interview this woman tonight because she’s flying out in the morning.”

“In that case, I’m out of here.” Mazikeen turned to go only to have Lucifer call her back.

“Actually, I think I have a little job for you.”  He smiled broadly as though he were asking a favor, but Maze knew that look in his eyes.  He was not asking, he was commanding.  “The detective and I are going to see this woman but your mum needs someone to protect her.”  

“You want _me_ to baby sit _her_?  She is the Queen of demons, she should be able to crush anything that comes her way.” Maze grumbled.

“Yes, well, you already know she can’t and _I_ know I can trust you, can’t I?”  So saying he took a few steps towards the stairs only to momentarily turn back to Mazikeen.  “Oh, and if the good padre does show himself, don’t torture him until I get back.”  As soon as Lucifer and the detective had made their exit, Maze turned and looked at her mother, who was seating herself at the bar.  Neither were looking forward to spending the evening together.    

“So, read any good books lately?” She asked sarcastically.  Maze just looked at her with annoyance as she took up the stool next to her. 

While there was always a certain amount of submissiveness between daughter and mother due to rank and position, there was always friction too.  Lilith had no real closeness or bond with any of her multitude of children, except perhaps the eldest.  Hell was not exactly a place for nurturing, though she did the best she could.  What had annoyed Maze about her mother in Hell was her unrivaled position as the Devil’s favorite. When he had offered her a chance to leave hell she had assumed that her time had come.  Now that her mother was here, the old discord had returned.  Lili felt no antagonism towards Maze, rather she felt only humiliation at standing before her child powerless and in need of her protection. 

Forty-five minutes passed with neither of them speaking.  They nursed their drinks and silently watched as Lux came alive for the night.  People flowed in, filling every seat and then the standing room began to fill up too.  Evanescence ‘ _Bring Me to Life_ ’ played loudly over head with a number of people coming together to dance.  There was hopefuls making eye-contact, some were flirting and other couples pawed at each other, forgetful that they could be seen. 

“Hey, what happened to girl’s night?” said a chipper voice.  A thin, young woman with large dark eyes pulled up a stool next to Maze.  While Lux’s former bartender never looked up, Lili looked over to see who had joined them.

“I have to babysit.” Answered the brooding demon.

“What?” The young lady said, looking around and finding no children.  Maze nudged her head in her mother’s direction.  Lili waved and smiled.

“I’m Lilith Eden.” She extended a hand, but to her surprise the young woman hopped down from the stool and came towards her.

“I’m Ella.” She threw her arms around the demoness, hugging her.  Completely off guard and uncomfortable at the invasion into her personal space, Lili’s eyes got wide and she looked at her daughter in shock.  Maze smirked and sipped her drink.   Ella returned to her stool and ordered a drink as Dr. Linda joined the group.

“Where’s Chloe?  I thought we were having ladies night?”

“The detective’s following a lead with Lucifer and I’m stuck watching her.” Maze rolled her eyes. Lilith and the doctor looked at each other a moment, surprised to see each other so soon and remembering how things had gone earlier in the day.

“Awkward.” Lili said taking a drink. 

“There is no reason to feel uncomfortable.  We’re adults and what happens at the office, stays at the office.  We certainly have room for another girl in our girl’s night out.  We are all about bonding, sisterhood and taking care of each other.  We have shared troubles, joys and secrets.  For instance, I was a phone sex operator, and Ella stole cars . . .”

“I can’t believe I’m having a girl’s night out with my mother.” Mazikeen interrupted. 

“Maze  . . .  well, Maze, as you know, was forged in the bowels of hell to torture the guilty for all eternity . . .” Linda continued clearly still a bit uncomfortable with what her friend was and ignoring the brooding demon.

“’Forged’, is that what you call it?” Lili commented as she looked at her sulky child.  “Your father, Asmodeus, and I had a different name.” She smirked at her daughter who only rolled her eyes and looked disgusted.

“Now it’s your turn.”

Lilith had many secrets and she guarded them viciously.  While a fun night out with these ladies was appealing, she did not trust anyone enough to truly give up the things she hid in her demonic heart.  She thought for a moment then suddenly realized there was at least one thing these women didn’t know and probably wouldn’t guess in a million years.  “Lucifer lost his virginity to me.”  At this Maze immediately choked on her drink and the other two stared at her in slack-jawed wide-eyed amazement. 

“Okay, you don’t get to share anymore.” Maze declared as she got her choking under control then turned to the bartender.  “Hey, ‘Man bun’, give me a double tequila shot. NOW!”  She quickly downed the shot in one gulp then shuddered.


	7. Mixed Drinks About Feelings

Detective Decker’s eyes grew wide as they entered the Biltmore Hotel.  After ninety years it was still a place of opulence and a perennial favorite of celebrities and the elite.  The architecture was exquisite with its wood beamed ceilings, columns and walls paneled in oak and travertine.  Doorways and stairwells were cast in bronze and everywhere was fine detailed marquetry.  The hotel boasted fine works of art that ranged from heavily embroidered tapestries and draperies to frescoes and mosaics.  Lead crystal chandeliers illuminated beautiful murals on the ceiling.  Despite the fame Chloe’s mother had garnered as the queen of eighties sci-fi, they had never stayed anywhere as high-end as this.  Lucifer glanced around but was not impressed with affluence.  He had seen lavish palaces built by powerful men before and more often than not they found themselves behind a chained door in the dark recesses of Hell. 

Stepping up to the grand front desk with its inlaid wood, they were immediately greeted by an attractive older woman with dyed red hair.  This might not have been so obvious were it not for the brown roots beginning to show.  Her large blue eyes took one look at Lucifer and she immediately began to sweep her hair back, wet her lips then play with a necklace she was wearing in hopes of drawing his eyes down into her blouse. 

“We need to speak with a guest at your hotel, a Miss Vivienne Parvana.” The detective inquired.  “Could you give us her room number please?”  The clerk never took her eyes off the fallen angel, just smiled and leaned closer to him as she answered. 

“I’m sorry, but we have a strict policy in regards to protecting our guest’s privacy, especially celebrities.” Lucifer glanced at her name tag then leaned towards her.  

“Casey, darling, why don’t you tell me?” Casey sucked in a breath, her gaze drifting between his eyes and lips then she quickly uttered the number of a studio suite. He gave her a quick kiss on the hand then he and detective went to the elevators.

“Unbelievable.” Muttered Chloe as they began their ascent.

When the doors opened they made their way down the hall to the correct room and knocked.  At first there was no answer.  The detective once again knocked and waited.  This time she announced that she was with the Los Angeles police department and held her badge up in front of the peep hole.  After a few moments they heard the click of the bolt.    

“Well, well, well.” Lucifer said as Vivienne opened the door.  The former supermodel had hardly changed since she last appeared on magazine covers or graced a fashion runway.  Her bright blue eyes looked over the pair nervously. 

“Miss Parvana?”

“Yes?” The former model responded, confused as to what this was about.

“Detective Decker, can I ask you a few questions?” Chloe flashed her badge causing the tall, statuesque beauty to immediately become nervous as she stepped aside to let them in.

“What is this about?”

“I want to know about a relationship you had a few years ago with Levi Sethos.”

“He sent you, didn’t he?”  The former model began to visibly shake.

“No . . . no.” The detective quickly reassured her.  “I’m here because of a woman named Lilith Eden.  She’s being harassed and stalked by him and we’re hoping you can give us a statement or anything that we can use as evidence against him.”  Reluctantly she let the detective inside and closed the door.

“How exactly did you find out about our relationship?  I’m sure he never told you.”

“I was put in touch with a photographer named Jacob Nelson who once snapped a picture of the two of you as you were leaving an apartment building.” Chloe explained.

“Wow, yeah I remember that.  Levi was furious that night.  Swore he would make that man pay.” She sat down on the couch and gestured for Lucifer and the detective to sit down as well.  “Since I never saw the photo published, I can only assume he did.  The Preacher-man never likes things to be out of his control and that extends to people as well.” 

“Tell me about your relationship with the Preacher-man.” The detective sat down and looked at Vivienne. 

“Yes, for starters, why would a woman that looks the way you do actually want to spend her time with walking human excrement like the Preacher-man?” Lucifer asked.  His description of Levi as well as something in the devil’s manner made her relax a little. 

“You would be surprised how charming he can be.  I really don’t go for men that much older than me, or married, but he just had this way about him.  There’s really not much to say about our relationship.  He was always gentle and attentive.  He would send me flowers, orchids usually.  Levi made me believe that he needed me and that I was the star of his world . . . at least for a while.”

Vivienne had met the Preacher-man after they both appeared on a late night talk show.  He had asked her out for coffee and somehow he charmed her.  She knew he was married when they met but she fell for him and although he never said it, he made her believe that somehow they would end up together.  Eventually he set her up in an apartment, gave her a generous allowance, lavished jewelry and gifts on her.  They often dined together in her flat and occasionally took trips to his spacious cabin in the mountains.  Chloe showed her a picture of Lilith that she had taken with her phone.  Seeing the dark brown hair and emerald eyes, the former model shook her head, but didn’t seem terribly surprised.  

“Wow.” Vivienne murmured.  “The one he has always dreamed of.  Does she also have a tattoo?”

“Why do you ask?” The detective knew very well that Lili did, but was curious why it would matter in this case.

“Levi Sethos is not the man he presents himself to be at the pulpit” Vivienne continued.  “He once gave a sermon about the evil of mocking God and one of his examples was tattoos.  He even cited scripture.  It was something about not making any cuts into the flesh or print marks upon the body.  It stuck out in my mind because I had a small tattoo of a butterfly on the lower center of my back and the second he saw it he was completely turned on.  He even wanted me to get another along with a couple of piercings.  I didn’t want to do either of those.”  The former model began to fidget nervously with her watch.  She was hardly comfortable discussing her sex life with strangers.  “He also liked to have me wear a dark wig and put on green contacts.  Not always, but sometimes.  I thought it was a little weird, but it didn’t hurt anybody and he liked it.  It was his ‘thing’”

“That _is_ interesting.” The fallen angel commented, looking at the detective.

“He asked me numerous times to pose for some _personal_ photographs wearing the wig and contacts and some other wardrobe of his choosing, but I told him ‘no’.  That was too much.”

“Well, it seems the good padre likes to play with a naughty girl when he is in the mood to thread the needle, eh?” the devil remarked.  There was always something about a holy man showing himself to be a hypocrite that Lucifer enjoyed.  Chloe quickly shot him a look that clearly read ‘enough’. 

“I suppose he does want . . . a bad girl.” Vivienne concurred, still a bit embarrassed.  She didn’t really see herself that way, but she had engaged in Levi’s fantasies and though he was hardly a deviant, he wasn’t exactly vanilla either.  The former model looked down and tapped her foot before continuing.  “This woman . . . did she break up with him or something?”

“No.  He’s wants a relationship with her and she wants nothing to do with him.”

“He’ll win, you know.  He always does.”  She shook her head regretfully and sighed.  For one year she had been with him and in that time she had seen him wield his influence like a maestro and walk away clean.  “It’s just how it is with him.  One evening we were having dinner at my place and his phone rang.  Apparently he had found this mansion in the Hollywood hills with incredible views of downtown Los Angeles, the ocean and Catalina Island.  Supposedly it had once belonged to some silent film star back in the day.  I saw it once and it looked like a huge Italian villa with fountains and tiled patios and floors, but it wasn’t for sale.  It was owned by an old man who was sentimental about the place and didn’t want to part with it.  Six months later he was suddenly deemed incompetent and his son took over the estate and sold it to Levi Sethos.”  She looked up at Lucifer then at the detective.  “That old man fought and lost.  This woman will too.”

“With your help, she doesn’t have too.  If you give us a statement we can establish a pattern . . .” The detective started to stay, but Vivienne immediately started to shake her head.

“I’m really sorry, detective, but I cannot and _will not_ give a statement to the police.”

“What?  So that’s it then?” The fallen angel was surprised at her refusal.  This woman had the potential to change Lilith’s situation and Lucifer could see no good reason for her not to.  Perhaps a deal could be made.  She gets what she desires and in exchange Lili gets some much needed help extricating herself from the Preacher-man’s grasp.  “How do we make this happen?”  He asked as he locked eyes with the former model.  “What is it you really want?  What’s that deep dark desire I can see you struggling to hold in?”

“I . . . I . . .”

“Yeess?”

“I want to protect my boy.” The last word barely escaped her lips and Vivienne was immediately horrified that she had told her secret.  Lucifer was surprised too.  He had expected something scandalous, not this.

 “It’s okay.  Is your son here with you now?” Chloe asked. 

“Oh no.” Vivienne got up from the couch and going over to the kitchen counter she reached into her purse and took a picture from her wallet.  It showed a young boy smiling brightly at the camera. The young child was handsome and had his mother’s photogenic grin.  He possessed dark ink black eyes and thick dark wavy hair. 

“That night that the photographer took our picture together, Levi became distant and eventually his business manager told me it was over and I had to move out.  A couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant.  I considered talking to a lawyer and suing him for paternity, but I knew that if he found out about Benjamin that he would use all his wealth a connections to declare me an unfit mother and take him from me.  His friends in the media would paint him as the holy benefactor rescuing this poor abused child.” 

Suddenly they understood why she had been so uneasy when she saw them at her door and why she had assumed that the Preacher-man had sent them.  They couldn’t force her to give a statement and they both knew it.  It was another dead end.  Disappointed, they thanked Vivienne for her time and politely left.  As they drove, neither spoke.  Lucifer was beginning to believe that human justice and punishment may not be able to touch a man like Levi Sethos.  This man had carefully created a web around himself of powerful friends and people willing to be bribed into anything.  Getting through that web was proving harder and harder.

Returning to the club, Lucifer was immediately concerned when he found Maze, Ella and Linda sitting at the bar, but Lilith was nowhere to be seen.  The three ladies were watching the other end of the club, with their drinks in their hands.  He enjoyed a good time as much . . . well, probably more than the next guy, but surely she could have kept track of her mother for a short while.  He reached out and took the glass from the demoness, the look on his face making it quite clear that he was not in a joking mood.

“I thought I asked you to keep an eye on your mother?”

“I am.” She answered, glancing up at him then back across the club.

“Oh really, and where is she?”

“Are you looking for Lilith?”  Chimed in Ella. “She’s over there.”  With this information she pointed across the room to where Lux’s dancers normally performed.  Turning around, Lucifer’s eyes got wide as he found the demoness on one of the dance poles performing a perfect Chinese flag move.

“I asked you to watch her, as in keep her safe and out of trouble, not ‘watch’ her put on a peep show.” 

“Hey, I can find a lot better things to do with my time then watching my mother swing around on a pole.”

Lucifer immediately went around to the other end of the club with Chloe, Maze and the other ladies quickly following behind.  As they moved through the crowd they didn’t notice a man seated with his head down and a fedora pulled low at one of the corner tables.  The Preacher-man had paid off the doorman to let him in so that he might get close the dark haired beauty.  Instead he was watching her pole dance with great relish.  Seeing that the show was soon to come to an end he took a pen and scrap piece of paper from his pocket and began to write.  Lili was spinning like a top upside-down when the devil reached her.  He stopped her momentum and turned around her to look at him.  Still hanging upside-down on the pole, her head fell back and she smiled at him.

“Welcome back ‘old scratch’, have you come for the show?”

“I’ve seen it.” He looked at his old friend and could see redness in her eyes and smell the alcohol on her breath.  “Are you drunk?” He had seen her take an occasional drink before but never had he seen her completely inebriated.

“Definitely . . . maybe.” She answered.  “I really didn’t have that much.  I only drank about 5 bourbon shots.

“Yes, but I think you’re forgetting something, _Aḻakāṉa_.  You’re human right now and your metabolism is not exactly the same.” He explained.  With serpentine fluidity she started to move back up the pole only to be pulled off by Lucifer.  “No, no, shows over.”

“I thought you subscribed to that old adage ‘if you’ve got it, flaunt it’?” Lili asked as her feet hit the floor. 

“Of course I do and I have women that I pay very well for that very thing.  I should think that having a delusional minister stalking your every move would make you want to keep a low profile.” His argument was sound, but he demoness didn’t seem to pay much attention as she turned to Dr. Linda and Ella with her hand out.

“Told you I could do it.”  Both ladies each handed her a twenty which she quickly stuffed into her top.  The devil bent down and picked up her muslin skirt from the floor and shoved it towards her.  She barely got it wrapped around her waist when he started leading her off the stage area and towards the stairs.  Halfway up a hot, muscular guy with sandy blond hair walked over to Lilith and after telling her how much he liked her dance, handed her a fifty dollar bill with his phone number written on one side.  Ella’s jaw dropped.  She had been staring at him all evening and had even commented her lustful opinions to the other ladies.  Lilith walked over the man and smiled.

“While I definitely appreciate the view, I’m afraid my dance card is full.  However, if pleasure is what you seek, then let me introduce you to my good friend Ella.” She leaned close to him, never losing eye contact.  “She’s not as innocent as she looks.  I assure you, you’ll have a good time.”  She turned and handed the fifty dollar bill to her new friend who stared wide-eyed at the demoness.  “The rest is up to you.” She whispered.

“Alright, enough charity, let’s go.” Lucifer said leading Lili towards the elevator.

“Are you sure the two of you weren’t separated at birth or something?” Chloe asked, knowing full well that they weren’t, but amazed at how much their personalities mirrored each other.  How many times had she seen women throw themselves at him in the same fashion for reasons she couldn’t fathom.

“Oh no, they’re not related.” Ella answered, momentarily looking away from the handsome man she was talking to.  “He lost his virginity to her.”  Chloe’s jaw went slack in surprise and the devil immediately turned to his old friend both astounded and horrified that she had told them that.

“They said that part of girl’s night was sharing a secret.” The demoness explained.

“ _Your_ secrets, not _mine_.” He was certain at this moment that with the exception of his mother, all the women in his life were ganging up on him.  It was time to put an end to this.  “Okay, ‘girl’s night’ is officially over and definitely not allowed at Lux anymore.”  He pulled his old friend onto the elevator along with Chloe, but before the door closed ‘Man bun’ handed Lilith a folded piece of scrap paper.          

As the trio went up to the penthouse the mood changed when Lilith unfolded the paper and read the words _I loved watching your body move tonight, L.S._   He had been there the whole time.  The note alone sobered her up.  She was so tired of fighting.  Without telling Chloe or Lucifer about the note, she wadded up the paper and let it fall from her hand to the floor.  When the doors opened, she moved as though she were in a daze straight to the bar and started to pour herself a drink.  

“I don’t suppose you have some good news after your visit with his former fling.” These last two words were invective as she took a swallow of amber liquid.

“No.  I’m sorry.” Chloe answered, frustrated at her inability to help.  Lilith emptied her glass as detective explained the situation.  Lili really couldn’t blame Vivienne, she would have done the same to protect her own child.  In fact, she had.   

“She’s right, of course.  He would take the boy away without considering for a moment what it would do to her or the child.  The Preacher-man is only concerned with himself.”  Taking up the bottle again she poured herself another drink.  “Story older than time itself.  I should know. No one is immune from it, not even Gods and Goddesses.  Protecting the child is what’s important, every good mother knows that.  Whether the danger comes from sociopath preacher father or the child’s psycho bitch grandmother.” Between the drinks from girl’s night and the one she had just drained at an alarming rate, Lilith truly had her sosh on.  She picked up the glass and stared off into the glowing marble backdrop as her tongue momentarily forgot itself.  “Now _that_ is a true Hell.  You’re sick every morning and your stomach is swelling.  You don’t know what’s wrong with you, but you have to keep moving so the emissary working for the hateful old biddy can’t find you.  Food and water are scarce and then the pain comes just as you finally manage to find a cave to hide in.  Pain so bad you’re certain that you are dying, but you don’t.  When it’s over you have something more precious than any jewel could ever possibly be.”  The demoness took a sip enjoying the smooth flavor.  Both Chloe and Lucifer stared at Lili in stunned confusion.  Neither knew what she was talking about.

“Well that was . . . oddly specific.”  Lucifer said, suddenly bringing Lilith back to the moment. 

“Just an example.” She explained taking another sip and hoping she had not said anything she wasn’t supposed to.  “What was I talking about?”

“I can honestly say, I have no idea.” The fallen angel went over to his old friend and quickly took the bottle away.  “I think you’ve self-medicated enough for one day.” Wanting to beat him to the punch, she quickly swallowed the drink just before he could take her glass.    

“I’m gonna call it a night.” Detective Decker said, looking at her watch.  “You two try to stay out of trouble.” Both Lilith and Lucifer looked almost hurt at the implication that they could ever get into trouble.  The door to the elevator closed and Lilith wandered over to the grand piano and sat down on the bench.

“Yes, well, I trust you’ve had your fun for the evening.” The devil commented sitting down on the couch.  Lili didn’t answer but instead began to play _Two Lost Souls_ from _Damn Yankees_. 

“I suppose.”

He watched her as she played and contemplated everything that had transpired over the day from therapists to super models.  He even found himself smirking at Lilith revealing that she had been his first lover.  He could only imagine how surprised the others must have been when she told them that.  An accidental kiss by the river’s edge led to other exploration and then Pandora’s Box was open.  It was less than a year later that she would be brought before his father and transformed into a demon.  Lucifer had not been there when it happened and instead learned about it from one of his brothers.  He had assumed that Lilith believed he had abandoned her since for a long time she hid herself away in one of the darker regions of the underworld.  She only emerged when he sought her out.  When she became his mistress he presented her with the stone necklace that still graced her pretty little neck.  Looking back he wondered why she hadn’t taken the route of all sinners, pleading that the devil made her do it.  

“That day when you were brought before my Father, why didn’t you just tell him I seduced you?”

“Because it wasn’t the truth.” She answered without a second’s hesitation.  His dark eyes looked at her puzzled.  “I could have told you ‘no’.  It is possible to refuse Lucifer Morningstar.” He looked baffled by the notion of any woman turning him down.  It was one of the things that intrigued him about Chloe Decker.  “Did you honestly believe that you had somehow seduced me?  Sorry to tell you this, Old Scratch, but you’re not that charming.”

“On the contrary, I am very charming.”

“No, no you’re not.” She laughed. 

“I charmed you.” He smiled smugly at her.

“I’m not sure I would be so conceited about that if I were you.  I mean, there was literally only one man on earth.”  She laughed.  “Besides, your charms don’t seem to work on your pretty detective.”

“Can’t explain that one, actually.”  He always could strip away a person’s inhibitions and find their real self with little more than his mere presence, but Chloe had always seemed immune.  Where most women couldn’t help being attracted to him, she remained unaffected.  

“Tell me something, my friend.  What exactly is your interest in the detective?” Her question was difficult and he stared at her unsure of what to say.  For all his wisdom, the fallen angel knew nothing when it came to matters of the heart . . . at least when it involved him personally.  Lili smiled to herself.  She knew exactly what he was going through.  It had taken her quite some time to understand what she felt for Christian.

“I don’t know, really.  She intrigues me.  She vexes me.  I can’t explain it.”

“You like her.” Lilith smiled, confident in her observation.  “You like her and it scares you, doesn’t it?  She makes you want to be better.” This entire conversation was clearly making him uncomfortable.  “Oh it’s alright, my friend, I am a master at keeping secrets.” 

The alcohol in her bloodstream and the stress of the day were beginning to take its toll on her.  She wanted to lay down and sleep and yet was afraid to.  The Preacher-man had snuck in once before and tonight he had already been hanging around.  Since the beginning of history she had always taken care of herself.  She never relied on anyone for her safety or security.  Her demon power and immortality had made it unnecessary.  Now after reading that note she wanted nothing more than to feel safe and sheltered.  To be held for the night and know that she wasn’t alone was something she craved desperately.  Looking over at the couch she could see Lucifer sitting there, lost in thought, his hands together with only the fingertips touching.  Rising from the piano bench she continued to sing the song she had been playing as she walked towards him removing her muslin skirt as she went.       

_We’re two lost souls on the highway of life_

_And there’s no with whom we would ruther_

_Say, “Ain’t it just great, ain’t it just grand?”_

Reaching the fallen angel she sat down on his lap, her legs straddling him.  Her fingers gently traced his jawline before moving inside his coat and feeling his chest.

_We’ve got each other!_

He liked everything she was offering and was only too happy to accept.  He pushed her hair back and held her face.  Beautiful and enticing as ever.  He never could resist indulging in carnal pleasure . . . especially with her.  Their lips were hot and hungry as her fingers made fast work of his trousers while he removed her crochet halter top.  Taking a moment to catch their breath they both smiled.  They were both indeed the original ‘two lost souls’.


	8. Setting a Trap

If the preacher-man could have seen all that went on in Lucifer’s bed his mood would not have been so light.  Ignorance, as they say, is bliss and delusions can make you believe something no matter how much reality says it isn’t so.  He firmly believed that Lilith had been dancing for him last night.  She was showing him all that would be his rather than winning a drunken bet between ladies.  So certain had he become of his ultimate victory that more than a month ago he had made a decision regarding Jeza and now everything seemed to be falling into place. 

The morning sun was bright and the temperature of the pool was perfect as Levi did his morning laps.  He prided himself on the fact that he kept himself physically fit.  He had been an athlete in high school and college participating in a number of sports including swimming.  He was finishing up his final lap when he saw the smarmy face of his lawyer walking towards him.  The man was truly a slimy, boot-licking, conceited barrister.  He was also the best in his field when it came to the interests of his powerful clients.  Looking around, the attorney casually commented that he didn’t see the lovely Mrs. Sethos about.  The Preacher-man just smiled and explained that she had left yesterday for a weekend spa vacation that he had given her as a birthday present so she could relax her nerves and escape the stress of the spotlight. 

The truth of the matter was that Levi wanted Jeza out of his way for a few days.  He had already hired a private investigator months ago to get photographs of her with her lover Ty as well as detailed reports of anything of note that could be used against her.  Within thirty minutes of her car leaving the driveway he had one of the top IT experts at his home going through her computer as well as hack into her phone and tablet.  To his relief she had surprisingly little evidence against him regarding his infidelities or anything else.  What little she had was wiped clean.      

Now as he got out of the pool, wrapped a robe around himself and shook hands with his lawyer, he couldn’t help feeling optimistic about the future.  He had great hopes that they would be able to cut a deal with Jeza and force her to agree to a divorce.  She would have a generous monthly allowance along with her clothes, furs and jewels.  This was non-negotiable and if she tried to fight the divorce, hold him up for more money, or try anything else, he would ruin her in the media with evidence of her infidelity, lavish lifestyle and allegations of misappropriated funds.  He couldn’t wait for her to come home.    

Yes, everything was going according to his carefully formulated plans.  Earlier in the morning he made a few phone calls that he was sure would force Lilith to yield to him.  It had worked once before and he had high hopes that it would do so again.  The Preacher-man had found that her desire to keep her friends out of trouble was an excellent way of controlling her.  Besides, he had warned that woman who interfered between Lili and himself outside of Lux that it was a mistake.  Now he would start causing problems for this so-called ‘Lucifer Morningstar’.  He only wished he could see their faces. 

As the good minister hoped, the building inspectors showed up at Lux bright and early rousing the lovers from their sleep.  Lilith wearing only Lucifer’s shirt from the day before was gripped with a sense of déjà vu and called Detective Decker.  Lucifer, dressed in his robe seemed completely unfazed as he skillfully discovered each of the men’s desires and promptly paid them in large bills.  As soon as the men were gone they managed to dress themselves and eat a little breakfast before the next visitor arrived.  This one was an agent from the IRS looking to audit the books and examine all of the devil’s finances.  The attractive woman with auburn hair and kissable lips immediately began to touch his shoulders and squeeze his forearms.  There was no doubt as to her desires.  As he led the agent upstairs, Lilith was amazed at how effortlessly it was all working out and completely forgot about calling the detective, at least until she came down the stairs of Lux with her daughter Trixie in tow. 

Detective Decker had been in the middle of picking her daughter up early from school when she got the call and if it had not been for the urgency in Lili’s voice she certainly would not have brought her child with her.  Even so, she might have had her ex-husband Dan pick her up first, but he was detained assisting with another case and unable to make it for another hour.  Under the circumstances the worst the detective expected to deal with was a loud verbal altercation between Lucifer and the building inspectors.  Instead she found the place to be deadly silent and the only person was Lilith.  She was seated at one of the round booths, her fingers absently playing with the stone dangling around her neck.  The detective was dumbfounded.

“I thought there was a problem with inspectors?” Det. Decker asked, looking around and feeling irritated a being brought here under false pretenses.  Startled to hear a voice, Lili whirled around and was relieved to see the detective, but then realized the mistake she had made earlier by calling her.

“I’m so sorry, it’s my fault, detective.” Lili said getting up from the booth and walking towards Chloe with a sheepish expression.  “Levi Sethos previously blackmailed me into a date by using his connections with the IRS and other agencies to shut down _The Green Lady_ until I said yes.  It seems to be happening again.  I guess I panicked and called you.  I should have realized Lucifer could handle it.”

“Where is Lucifer?” The detective asked.

“I believe he is deep in negotiations with a woman from the IRS.” Lili answered with a smirk as she recalled the woman in a business suit taking one look at the devil and immediately taking on the look of someone who was starving and had suddenly been set in front of a buffet.  Chloe rolled her eyes knowing exactly what she was talking about.

“So what happens if an agent can’t be seduced?” Chloe asked.

“Cash of course.” Lilith answered as she adjusted the large buttons on her sleeves that partially covered her hands then went and sat down in the booth again.  Det. Decker was about to give her opinion when her phone rang.  Seeing that it was the police station she knew she couldn’t ignore it.

“Can you watch her a moment, I have to take this.” So saying she quickly left

The demoness stared with uncertainty at the dark haired little girl who walked towards her.  It had literally been ages since she had been around a small child and even then they had been Lilim and far different from any human kid.  She really didn’t know what to do or how to behave. 

“What’s your name?” The small human asked.

“Lilith.  What is yours?”

“Beatrice, but everyone calls me Trixie.”

“On purpose?” Lili asked.

“Yeah . . . why?”

“No reason.”  The demoness was not going to get into a discussion on stereotypical names of streetwalkers with a small girl.

“Are you a friend of Lucifer’s?”

“I am.”

“Are you his girlfriend?” Trixie pursued.  Surprised by the girl’s boldness, she hesitated a moment before answering.

“I am a girl and I am his friend.” She looked at the girl and being equally as brazen she decided to playfully ask her own question.  “Are you his girlfriend?”  This made Trixie laugh.

“No, he’s too old.  We’re just friends.  He cheers me up.”

“I pray the same can be said when you’re of age.” Lilith responded softly to herself.  The child’s dark eyes suddenly noticed the dark stone hanging from Lili’s neck and gently traced the strange swirled writing carved into it.

“What is that?”

“That is a very old language.  Mostly forgotten I suppose.” Lili answered.

“What does it say?”

“ _Lilit, Samael kātaliyai_.” The sound of the language made the small girl twist her sweet face in confusion.  “It means ‘Lilith, beloved of Samael’.”

“Who is Samuel?”

“Not Samuel, it’s pronounced Sam-eye-El.” She corrected.

“Oh.  Who is Samael?”

“A good friend and a very powerful angel.” Lili could see by the skeptical look on the girls face that she did not believe that.  “He gave it to me as a reminder that he would always be there.  That was a long time ago and although he has since changed his name, the words are still true.”

“Angel?”

“Did you learn your interrogation techniques from your mother?”

“Yeah.” Trixie answered.  The little girl’s dark eyes continued to look up into the demoness’ face.  “You’re pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“How would you say ‘Trixie’ in that language?”

“ _Iṉimaiyāṉa kuḻantai_.”  Lili knew this wasn’t correct but figured that ‘sweet child’ was close enough.  “Has Lucifer shown you his trick?”

“What trick?” The girl’s large dark eyes were wide in curiosity.

“He knows how to make a coin float.”  She explained.  “I’ve seen him do it.  You’ll have to ask him to perform it for you sometime.”  The detective’s child laughed and she suspected that she would indeed ask Lucifer to perform the trick.  “So how come you’re out of school early?”

“Well . . . my best friend and I got into a contest to see who could eat the fastest and I threw up.”

“So you won and then you lost.”

“Yeah.”  Trixie looked down sadly at the floor. 

The child opened her back pack and began to take out her make-up school work.  It was basic subjects like math, reading and spelling.  Lilith paid little attention to it until she noticed a drawing among her papers.  Drawn in crayon, it showed a woman with caramel skin, long black hair, black eyes dressed in all black clothing that might be considered suggestive.

“Who is this a picture of?” Lili asked curious.

“That’s Maze.  She lives with us and she’s a lot of fun.”

“You like Mazikeen?”  That any child could be attached to Maze was surprising and the demoness tried hard not to laugh.  Somehow she just couldn’t picture one of the most feared members of the Lilim spending time with a little girl.

“Yeah.  She’s fun and really cool.”  The child beamed as she spoke.  “She has a swing in her bedroom and she helped me make a Halloween costume so I could be president of Mars.  She helped me get a lot of candy and cash when we went trick or treating.”

“I . . . I’m impressed.  I had no idea my daughter had it in her.” 

 “Maze is your daughter?” The little girl looked up at her quite skeptically.  Lili hadn’t thought about the fact that she and her daughter looked close to the same age now.  Time in Hell was vastly different and being an immortal demon changed things too. 

“It’s . . . rather complicated.”

“Do you have any other children?”

“Plenty.” She smiled, always proud of her legion of Lilim. 

“How many?”

“Too many.” She answered simply.  She’d never believe the truth if she told her anyway.  “My turn to ask a question.  How does your mother feel about Lucifer?”  She was curious after talking with Lucifer the day before, but didn’t want to approach the detective directly.  Trixie didn’t answer.  “Speak up little one, surely there is something that will make you talk.”

“Cash.” She answered matter-of-factly. 

“Oh.” Lilith was impressed, it made her think of Maze when she was little and how she used to try and manipulate to get her way.  “Is this something you learned from my daughter or did you come by it naturally?”  She asked as she reached into her jeans pocket and took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to her.  “I recall when she was about your age, she wanted desperately to have a scourge whip of her own that looked just like her father’s.  She tried every trick she could think of to convince us she should have one.  She was quite angry at me when I told her she was too little.”  Lilith had many favorite memories of her children.  With Mazikeen it was the image of her as a small demonic child running after her father and clutching his big hand in her small one.  The sound of her childish voice begging him to let her watch as he punished the wicked souls consigned to his level of Hell.  She had always suspected that of his more than seven hundred children, Maze was his favorite.  How many hours had they spent talking about torture devices and how to break a soul?  How proud he had been when she became Hell’s most decorated torturer. 

“What’s a scourge whip?” Trixie asked suddenly breaking Lili from her memories. 

“Oh, it’s a . . .” Lilith suddenly stopped, realizing that a leather whip with many thongs and small metal spikes hanging from it may not be suitable for a human child.  “It doesn’t matter.  You have your blood money, now answer my question.”

“Well, Mommy likes him, I think.  Once I forgot a report for school and Daddy had to take me home to get it.  Lucifer was making breakfast and mommy was in a towel.” Lilith eyes got wide and she had to try and stifle her smile.  This was definitely worth the twenty dollars.  “Mommy said they didn’t have a sleep over.  She also shot him and I think that means she likes him since she said that when this boy at school threw fries at me it meant he liked me.”  Lilith could no longer suppress her grin or a slight chuckle. 

“You know, you’ve been such a big help, here’s an extra fiver.” She handed the child a five dollar bill which she didn’t hesitate to take.    

Lilith’s attention was suddenly caught as she saw a woman emerge from behind them and start walking towards the door.  The buttons of her blouse had been hastily fastened and clearly mismatched.  Her make-up was smeared and clearly she had a bad case of bed-head.  Despite the walk-of-shame to the door, the woman from the IRS was clearly satisfied.  _Audit must be over_ , she thought to herself then looked back down at Trixie.  The two talked a few minutes more before hearing the elevator and seeing Lucifer come down the stairs.  Judging by the smile on his face and the skip in his step, he must have enjoyed himself.  He barely made it down the stairs before Trixie jumped out of her seat with a loud ‘Lucifer’ and threw her arms around him.  This made the demoness chuckle.  Never had she seen a child, not even her own, willingly hug the devil.

“Uh, yes, um hello . . . small human.” His arms recoiled uncertain as to what to do with her.  “Um, why don’t you sit with Lilith, I’m sure your mother will be back soon.”  This proved to be prophetic as Chloe came back inside just as Trixie was returning to Lili’s side. 

“Okay, there is no record showing you tried to get a restraining order against the Preacher-man.  I even checked with the lawyer you said you went to.  He has closed his offices and apparently is now on the legal staff of Pastor Levi Sethos.” The detective shook her head in frustration.  At this point, Lilith held out very little hope of stopping him.  Clearly Chloe was becoming just as frustrated as she was.  It was evident why Lucifer trusted the detective.  She was honest and decent.  She certainly seemed to give a damn when so many others were only too happy to turn their heads and look away.  Silently she watched as the devil and detective talked about what to do next.  It was apparent to the demoness that Chloe was good for the Lord of Hell and vice versa.  She studied their subtle looks and body language and knew there was a great deal of affection between them, but neither seemed to see how deep it went.  Lilith liked seeing the two of them together and yet it bothered her deep down and she couldn’t quite understand why.   

She started to lead Trixie back to where they had been sitting when she heard shoes on the stairs and turned to see a man walking down.  She didn’t know who he was, but she did like the look of him with his brown hair and light eyes.  She wondered what she would find if she could see beneath that simple polo shirt and leather jacket, a six-pack maybe?  If he was another of the Preacher-man’s goons come to try and turn Lucifer’s life upside-down then perhaps she could give him some ‘payment’ herself.  Putting on her best smile she pulled her already off the shoulder form fitting sweater a little further down.

“Hi daddy!” Shouted Trixie.  “This is Lili, isn’t she pretty?” He looked over to see who his daughter was talking about and was very pleased at what he saw.

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” She said walking right up to him and extending her hand. 

“Detective Dan Espinoza.” He answered shaking her hand.

“Espinoza?”  Recognition suddenly hit her that she had heard this name before from Lucifer.  “Detective Douche?”  For a moment Dan rolled his eyes and set his jaw.  He had been hearing that nickname from Lucifer since he first met him and it got under his skin like nothing else.  “Lucifer was hardly fair in his description.  I expected to see a milquetoast with a pasty face.  That’s clearly not you at all.” She started to put her hand on his chest and Dan knew he should step away, but he really didn’t want to.  Before contact could be made Lucifer caught her by the shoulders and moved her ensuring plenty of distance between them.

“That’s enough rebounding.” The devil said.  If she wanted companionship he was perfectly okay with it, but the idea of it being detective douche just didn’t set well with him.

“We’re you able to find that file?” Chloe asked, trying to remain businesslike despite a slight tinge of jealousy.  He was her ex-husband after-all and something in her gut told her that Lilith was not the one for Dan and definitely not a proper step-mother for Trixie.

“I’m still working on it.  Hopefully I’ll have something for you by this evening.”  Dan answered trying refocus while his little girl quickly put her things back in her backpack

“Okay.  Could you drop Trixie off with her babysitter, Sally?” 

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” He said taking the little girls hand.

“Bye, Lilit.” The child said, trying to pronounce it in the language Lili had spoken earlier.

“Good-bye _Iṉimaiyāṉa kuḻantai_.” She smiled as she watched the little girl go with her father.  She started to go back to where the others were talking only to stop as the bar phone rang.  “I got it.  I might as well make myself useful.”  Going behind the bar she found the phone and quickly answered. “Satan’s Den, what in the Hell do you want?”  She expected to hear someone wanting to know hours, prices or whatever.  Instead she heard a voice that immediately made her recoil.

“Lilith.  This really must be my lucky day.  I didn’t expect to hear your voice, not right away anyway.”

“What do you want?” She said between clinched teeth.

“You know, King David’s first born son, Amnon, fell in love with his half-sister Tamar because she was so beautiful.  He pretended to be sick just so she would come and prepare food for him.  If I were ill would you prepare food in my sight and feed it to me with her hand?”

“You’re insane.” Lilith hissed, but her voice was low enough that the others didn’t hear her.  “I am familiar with what happened to Tamar.  Amnon raped her and then he hated her.  In the end he paid for his transgressions, just as you will pay for yours.  _That_ I promise you.”

“You realize that today was only the beginning.  There are more agents coming.  In fact, the next one will be scrutinizing your friends ID, passports, bank accounts . . . turn his life completely upside-down.  You have the power to stop it of course.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” She was already certain she knew the answer, but rather than dance this infuriating dance, she wanted him to get to the point.

“I want you to go away with me for three days and two nights.  I have a large cabin in the mountains with its own private lake that’s perfect for fishing and swimming.  There’s also hiking trails that lead to the most beautiful views you ever saw.  We can do whatever you want.  Just give me this chance to win your heart.” He was in earnest and she could hear it as well as that edge of hope.  Since the dawn of time itself she had refused to submit to any man and she wouldn’t do it now.  She would not give into to a murderer and a blackmailer.

“You tried to assault me and you _did_ kill Christian.  I could never forgive that.  You are a conniving, evil and a covetous old sinner.  I want no part of you.”

“You know, I was there at the hospital when your fiancé died.” Levi continued.  “A deacon from my church was having surgery and I happened to be visiting him.  I passed by his room and saw you lying next to him on the hospital bed.  You were holding him close and had one arm around his waist.  I even heard you cry.  How badly I wanted to go in there and tell you how sorry I was and comfort you.”  The very thought that he had been there, watching her, believing that he had somehow removed the impediment between them brought a rage she could scarcely control.  “Let me take care of you . . .”

In a burst of anger Lilith lashed out punching as hard as she could with her right hand the glass mirror behind the bar.  The sound caught the attention of Lucifer and Chloe who immediately ceased their talking and looked over at her.  The glass was shattered into a spider web and shards were sticking out of her bloodied hand.   The devil didn’t have to guess who was on the phone.  Quickly he went over and snatched the phone from her and placed it to his own ear.

“Hello psychopath.  Good news we’ve found your nose and it seems it was up in Lilith’s business again.  You know your approach to women has been most interesting, but we’d be far more interested in seeing what your departure looks like.  By the way your little friend from the IRS was quite an animal, I mean she made these little chirping noises when I bent her over and . . . well I’ll be, he hung up.” Lucifer said, feigning a surprised look as he turned to Lilith who was cradling her hand. 

“Blood.” Lilith said, staring at her knuckles and trying to choke back the pain.  The sanguine fluid began to drip onto the floor from the deep lacerations as the hand also started to swell.  “I’ve never bled before.” Chloe wrapped a bar towel around it as best she could, trying to be as gentle as possible.  “Son of a bitch, that hurts.”

“It’s broken.” The detective said looking it over and noticing the swelling and discoloration around the pinky finger.

“Broken?” Lilith asked.  She had never had an injury in all her long life and she was in shock at how badly it could hurt.

“It’s not that bad.  You’ll go to the ER, they’ll set it, give you a few stitches and everything will be fine.” Chloe explained.  The demoness turned to Lucifer suddenly, genuine fear in her eyes.

“I don’t want to be mortal anymore.”

He would have gladly shouted out all seventeen of her secret names and any titles as well if it would’ve returned her power.  He might have even humbled himself before his Father again if it would have changed anything.  Unfortunately even the Lord of Hell has his limitations.  All he could do was reassure her that everything was going to be fine as he led her to the car along with Detective Decker.

The wait at the ER was long and tedious, the excuse being that they were waiting for a room with a particularly bright light suitable for sutures.  Eventually Lilith’s turn came and they were taken for a series of x-rays then to a room where another waiting game began.  After several minutes an impatient Lucifer decided to find someone and pay the bill, leaving the ladies alone.  Chloe paced for several minutes, glancing every now and then at Lilith.   

“You’re dying to ask me something detective.  Why don’t you just spit it out.” Lilith commented as she held her hand and waited for the doctor to appear.  The room had been silent for a while and the way Chloe continued to glance at her spoke volumes. 

“How . . . how did you . . .” These were the moments when she couldn’t help but wonder at how much like Lucifer Lili was.

“I can’t read your mind . . . well, at least not at the moment.”  She tried moving her little finger only to wince as a sharp pain ran through her hand.   “Only an idiot would have to.  Everything about the look on your face told me you had something on your mind.” 

“That name Lucifer calls you, Al . . . Ala . . .”

“ _Aḻakāṉa_.” She took the tissues from her hand and was relieved to see she had at least stopped bleeding.  Too bad the throbbing pain was still there.

“What does it mean?”

“Beautiful.”  Getting up from the examining table, she walked over and threw the tissue away.  What was taking that doctor so long?  “It’s just something he’s always called me.” 

“How long did you two date?”  She knew full well that she shouldn’t be prying, but the detective couldn’t help her curiosity.  “I’m sorry, it’s really none of my business.”

“It’s alright detective.”  She responded as she began to snoop through drawers in an attempt to pass the time.  “We never dated.”  This statement surprised Chloe.  Their closeness, his nickname for her, they spoke to each other as equals and their references to their past sexual history had led her to believe they were once in a relationship. 

“I’m sorry, I guess I just assumed . . .”

“Don’t apologize.  Lucifer and I have a unique and, shall we say, complicated relationship.  I wouldn’t describe at as ‘romantic’, at least not by any human definition, but there is a sort of love between us.” She explained as best she could, then she took a deep breath she went back over and sat back down the table.  Lilith never liked to disclose her thoughts or feelings, preferring to always put on the face of sarcasm or sensuality.  The uncertainty of her future here on this earthly plane began to make her reconsider that policy, at least for the moment.  “I have known Lucifer almost as long as I can remember.  He was my first friend, my first real love . . . my family.  He is woven into my soul.”  She couldn’t tell if Chloe understood or not, but what more could she say?  At a single word from him she would send her legions of Lilim to fight for him.   She had followed him into temptation and threw away paradise for a place next to him in Hell.  Her choice may have been questionable, but she had accepted her fate long ago and never looked back.  She had to.  It was a price she had willing paid to protect the one part of Lucifer she ever got and loved more than life itself.  It was a secret that even the devil was ignorant of and would have to remains so.  “You look at me as though I were a case to solve, Detective Decker.  There are no promises between us and we never make demands of each other.” Lili looked at this human woman and marveled at her.  This one singular person, a cop no less, could convince the ‘Light bringer’ to move the stars for her sake.  She also had the power to bring him to his knees and destroy him forever.  “Now it’s my turn to get personal.  Why are you so interested in Lucifer?”

“I don’t know.”  She answered honestly.  “He’s violent, arrogant, never follows the rules . . . _but_ he always has my back, no matter what.  He even makes me a better cop.  Despite all the sarcasm and boorish behavior I know he cares . . . a lot.”  She glanced around the room uneasy for a moment then looked back at Lili. 

“Yes he does.” Lilith said, leaning against the counter.  “You know, Christian saw me for everything I was, good and bad.  The _true_ me.  I was sure he would never want look at me again and I even moved out for a few days.  You can’t imagine how surprised I was when he showed up at my door.  He wanted me exactly as I was because that was the Lili he fell in love with.  While I know I will never be worthy of that love, I will always treasure it.”  The demoness walked back over to the examining table and sat down with a sigh.  Good God, the doctor was taking forever.  “I’m not sure Lucifer has ever really been in love, but I do k now that the devil’s heart is more fragile than people realize.”  She no sooner said this and Lucifer came barging into the room.  Following behind him was a doctor and nurse carrying Lili’s x-rays. 

“Well, I finally found someone willing to take my money _and_ amazingly I found a doctor as well.”

The glass was removed and each of the deeper cuts was sewn up.  The doctor then gently set the slight fracture and fitted her hand into a splint to help her boxer fracture heal.  She was then given her paperwork and a prescription for oxycodone for pain as needed.  The pharmacy didn’t take long and as they drove back to Lux, Lilith silently stared out the window.  She watched the people and places as they drove by.  A cold chill ran through her despite the warm afternoon California weather.  Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that her time among humans was swiftly coming to an end.


	9. A Queen Falls

Lucifer’s sharp eyes looked over the crowd.  He was trying to keep an eye on Lilith for her protection, but he had momentarily lost her in the throng.  Since the ride back from the hospital she hadn’t been quite the same and he was concerned.  Suddenly he caught sight of her form fitting green off the shoulder sweater at the bar flirting with the new bartender, ‘Man bun’.  Unfortunately the Lord of Hell was well aware that it was not the handsome, square-jawed, well-built man that she was interested in, but the hooch at his disposal.  This was something he needed to put an end to.  When they first got back from the ER she had attempted to take one of her oxycodone with a shot of bourbon.  If she had still been immortal he wouldn’t have cared because her demon metabolism would have prevented any real side-effects.  As a human he didn’t want her taking any unnecessary risks.  Even without the narcotic painkillers he was concerned.  He had no problem with someone having a few drinks or even becoming drunk, but this was not quite the same.  He could tell that she was simply trying to numb herself to the stresses caused by the Preacher-man and it was for that same reason he needed her to remain sharp.

“I thought we agreed that pain killers and drinking were a bad combination.”

“Nope.” She answered sharply, not even looking at her friend.  “You did.  I agreed to nothing.  Besides, it’s been hours since I had any pain meds so it should be no problem.”  She brought the shot glass to her lips only to have it snatched away by the devil. 

“Do NOT serve her anymore drinks.” He commanded his bartender.  The handsome young man, nodded and walked away.  Lucifer turned her to face him, the look in her normally emerald eyes telling him she had drank a bit too much already.  “I can appreciate the fact that you want to dull the pain. But there is a difference between feeling nothing and being at peace with the floor.”

“You think you can stop me from drinking?  There is more than one way to get alcohol.  You might be walking heroin to most women, well . . .” Her train of thought momentarily derailed as she stumbled getting off her stool.  “So am I to most men.  I assure you any male human in this club will buy me a drink.  Especially if they think it will get them a night’s pleasure.”  Lucifer was about to force her back up into the penthouse to sober up, but a handsome young man boldly walked up to her interrupting the discussion.

“Care to dance?”

“With pleasure.” She answered taking his arm.

Before the devil could intervene, Chloe stepped up to the bar and she didn’t look happy.  She had spent some time on the phone with the Dan only to come away empty handed.  Apparently the case file on Christian Elam’s death had finally surfaced.  The medical examiner had listed the cause of death as a self-inflicted gunshot wound before quitting and disappearing to parts currently unknown and Ella took over his job.  Det. Achran, who was assigned the case, suddenly could pay off all the medical bills that had accrued when his wife was sick and dying of cancer.  He also managed to pay off his mortgage and buy a new car.  When she approached her boss about reopening the case, Lt. Olivia Monroe answered with a very quick ‘no’.  Clearly the Preacher-man had somehow manipulated everything.  Lucifer usually found human justice fascinating as well as a whole new way to punish sinners.  As of this moment he was no longer interested in the laws of man, but rather in the retribution of Hell.  He glanced over and saw Lili smiling and dancing in the arms of that young man and couldn’t bear to disturb it.

Whether it was because she had drank enough alcohol to believe she was having fun or simply managed to drown her inhibitions in alcohol, Lilith was actually enjoying herself.  True, this handsome man was not exactly her type, but she didn’t care.  He was still a far cry from everything she was dealing with.  She was about to ask his name when a hand tapped his shoulder in order to cut in.  As the he stepped aside a familiar sent of cologne met her nose and her eyes suddenly fell upon the now clean-shaven face of the Preacher-man.  Levi handed him a twenty dollar bill and after taking it, the young man looked rather ashamed as he uttered a feeble ‘sorry’ then quickly ducked away.  Levi smiled at her with that same crooked smile as he pulled her into his arms and continued the dance.  The sight of him sobered her up, but for the moment she didn’t struggle, just stared at him, deadened to everything.  Even the song _Demons_ by _Imagine Dragons_ playing loudly seemed to her distant and unintelligible.  

“You’re not fighting me tonight.  I hope this means you have come to your senses.”  She didn’t answer, just stared at him with abject resignation.  “I have spoken with my lawyer and the final obstacle will soon be removed.  As my wife, I will make you very happy, you’ll see.”

“I do see.  I see you for everything that you really are.  To think that they call my friend ‘the father of lies’” She responded.  Levi’s dark eyes became threatening and his jaw set at the insult.

“You think you know me so well.”

“Your kind have been around almost as long as I have.”  A strange smile curled her lips.  How many times had he quotes verses and bible stories to her and now she would do the same.  “ _And through his shrewdness He will cause deceit to succeed by his influence; And he will magnify himself in his heart, And he will destroy many while they are at ease. He will even oppose the Prince of princes, But he will be broken without human agency._ ” She quoted with ease the words of Daniel 8:25.  This man before her was every bit a false prophet, greedy, cold hearted and cruel.  Too bad the world seemed blind to it.  The biblical reference cut more deeply than any physical pain she could have devised.  Adding to that was her laughter.  He had always wanted to make her smile and laugh, but this amusement was mocking and he couldn’t stomach it.  Unable to control his temper he brought his face inches from hers and growled.

“I will have you.” He squeezed her broken hand causing her to cry out in pain.  He eased up as he noticed a few people beginning to turn their heads.  She noticed too and saw her chance. 

“Look!  Everybody quick, look.”  Heads closest to her began to turn.  “It’s the Preacher-man himself at Lux!” More heads began to turn and phones began to appear.  “Quick, get a picture of this!”  She grabbed him suddenly and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.  He had dreamed a thousand times of her kissing him like this, but that dream was now a nightmare,  Everywhere camera phones were springing up and taking his picture.  There was no way to fix this.  He glared daggers at Lilith then started towards the stairs.  The commotion caught the attention of Lucifer and Chloe who immediately turned to see the good minister ducking out quickly.  For a moment Levi looked up and his eyes met Lucifer’s.  The devil was fast on his trail as was the detective, but not fast enough.  Lux was crowded and by the time they made it outside, Levi was gone.  Frustrated, Lucifer turned to his door man realizing where tonight’s weak link had been.  This would be dealt with immediately.     

Levi was seething when he got into his car.  Everything he had built was on the verge of falling apart.  He couldn’t stop dozens of nameless revelers from posting his face on social media.  Though he still desired her, she was now a threat to his kingdom and she would have to fall.  He took his phone and called the young man he knew would be the most eager to please him and the one most suited to be a fall guy, Adam Benoni.  The young man was already outside Lux as requested by the Preacher-man and waiting for a chance to spy on Lilith.  Now Levi had new instructions.  He told the young man that Lili was going public with a bunch of ‘lies’ and destroy the ministry and all of the pastors good work.  He then told Adam there was only one way she could be stopped.  Without a second thought the young man hung up the phone and made his way to the back of the building where the service entrance was.

Feeling completely empowered and free of her chains, Lilith went up to the penthouse.  Her hand was throbbing and she desperately wanted a painkiller.  She stared at the prescription bottle sitting on the bar for a moment then went into the bathroom medicine cabinet and took two ibuprofen instead.  She felt so elated.  This time she had really hurt him and she knew it.  A photo like that, on any social network was going to spread like wildfire.  Lili was still in the bathroom spraying a quick spritz of perfume when the elevator door opened and Adam Benoni stepped in.  She exited the bathroom and stepped into the living room ready to return to Lux only to find this strange young man leveling a gun on her.  Immediately Lilith held up her hands to show him she was unarmed.  The young man just stood there, shaking, but not willing to put down the gun.

“You don’t want to do this.” She said.

“You have to be stopped.”

“What have I done?” Lilith’s voice shook.

“You’re trying to destroy Pastor Sethos’ Ministry.” His answered her, clearly angry. 

“That’s not true.  He’s a liar and a manipulator and he is the one destroying his ministry, not me.”  At her words he became agitated and began to shake his head.

“No, no, no, NO, don’t you dare say that about him.  He is a good man.  He helped me.  He got me off the street, got me food, clothes, a job and place to sleep.  No one EVER noticed or tried to help me before.”

“Helping you was admirable.  We _should_ help those in need, show compassion.” She was trying to stall for time in hopes that Lucifer would happen to come up here.  It would be even better if somehow she could talk him out of this and make him see the mistake he was making.  While the preacher-man had initially helped him, his intentions had not been out of charity but to use him and that seemed more despicable to her than returning to hell.  “What’s your name?”

“Adam.” He answered

“Adam.” She echoed.  There was a certain irony in this.  “It was you wasn’t it?  You broke in here the other night and took a picture of Lucifer and me.” The young man nodded.  “You work for Pastor Sethos, don’t you?”

“Sort of.  He takes care of me and in exchange I do odd jobs for him.”  He responded without taking his eyes off of her.  Lilith looked at this man.  He was probably in his twenties yet seemed barely more than a kid to her.  She imagined there was probably a time when his eyes sparkled with life, but now they were dull and surrounded by dark circles.  He was tall, but it was difficult to guess a height because he was hunched over as though he were sick and nauseated.  His skin was pale and she suspected it was probably cool to the touch. 

“Are you okay?  You don’t look like you feel very well.”

“I’m fine!” He snapped, shaking the gun at her.  She took a step back not wanting to agitate him more than he already was.  “When I’m done here, the pastor will give me what I need.”

“He gives you heroin, doesn’t he?” Everything about the way he looked screamed opioid withdrawal and heroin was the most common. 

“He’s helping me with my addiction.”

“Is he?” From everything she had seen from the Preacher-man, he was not a kindly benefactor.

“You . . . you can’t just stop or you get really sick.  Pastor is helping me taper off.”

“How long has he been helping you taper off?” She asked.  She could already guess the truth, and it made her feel very sorry for this young man.

“A . . . about two years.”

“Adam, did you know that patients that have tapered off of heroin have been shown to take between seven to twenty-eight days?” At her words he started shaking his head vehemently.  She knew she was playing with fire.  The wrong word and he could snap and shoot.  “Have you ever been to rehab or even a support group?”

“ _He_ talks to me . . . ministers to me.  We talk about the path of righteousness and doing God’s will.  When he sees that I am struggling with my addiction, he give me a ‘pick me up’ to take the edge off.” 

Lilith didn’t know the background of Adam Benoni, but clearly he was a damaged soul.  The Preacher-man had reached out to him, created a believer, than twisted him to use for his own ends.  She couldn’t help wondering how many lives had Levi Sethos destroyed along his narcissistic path.  This young man had very little left to hold on to except his faith.  She didn’t want to take that away from him too, but she did want him to see exactly what the Preacher-man was. 

“That’s great that you want to do God’s will.”  She certainly had never been so obedient, quite the opposite actually, but this was not a time for splitting hairs.  “Adam, I’m certain God doesn’t want you to kill . . . not even me.  Do you have a Bible?” There was a question she never thought she would ever ask anyone.  He nodded.

“I picked one up at a second-hand store.” He answered.  _Wow, the sanctimonious twat-waffle didn’t even give you a Bible_ , she thought.

“Are you familiar with any verses?” she queried and he answered with a nod.  “Good . . . good.”  “Um, I believe there is one that says something like ‘Beware the false prophets.”  Normally she could recite verses with ease.  As they say, ‘even the devil can quote scripture’, but it was hard to think with a gun pointed at you

“ _Beware the false prophets.  They come to you in sheep’s clothing, but inwardly they are ravenous wolves.  By their fruit you will recognize them._ ”

“That’s the one, excellent.” She was trying to keep him talking and thinking so he wouldn’t pull the trigger.  “Do you know what it means when it says ‘ _by their fruit you will recognize them’_?”

“Their works.”

“What are they’re works?” She continued.  She didn’t question the Adam’s intelligence, but rather the interpretation given to him by the Preacher-man.

“Their ministry . . . sermons.”

“Partly.  Their fruit is what their ministry produces.  It’s whether or not their words and doctrine make you a better man.”  She watched his face and in particular his eyes and could see that he was really listening to her.  “I’m not angel, quite far from it actually.  In fact, the angel I know is . . . well, hardly an angel.  I admit I am not the kind of woman that anyone would want their daughter to look up to.  I have done many things that would be considered morally questionable.  You’ve been watching me for some time so you probably know all that.  Now what have you witnessed with your own eyes that would lead you to believe that I am trying to destroy your pastor’s ministry?”  She waited a moment while he turned the idea over in his mind.  He couldn’t think of anything.  All the times he had shadowed her the only thing he had seen was a woman living her own life.  “That verse describes a false prophet as a ‘wolf in sheep’s clothing’.  I know you have seen the Preacher-man put on an air of piety and meekness.  I’ve seen it too.  I want you to recall what you’ve seen.  Think about the things he’s asked you to do.”

This time he could remember things.  In two years he had been asked to follow people, take down information, photograph individuals and record conversations.  He broken in to businesses and homes to leave envelopes and packages at the minister’s request.  How many times had he been roughed up or injured because the Pastor sent him to a seedy area to deliver messages to shady people.  Now he had broken into someone’s home and was holding a gun on this woman for no more reason then because Pastor Levi had asked him too.  Adam’s eyes began to well up with tears and putting his free hand to his head, he pulled her hair, growl and gnashed his teeth in anger and bitterness.  All this time he had believed that the Preacher-man was molding him into a better man and instead he as simply using him. 

“Please, you really don’t want to do this, Adam.” Lilith started to put her hands down.  “Let me help you.” She started to take a step towards him.  “We’ll go to a rehab center, you’ll get counseling and very thing will be fine.”  For a moment it looked as though he was about to drop his gun, but at the first click of the elevator door opening, he suddenly panicked and fired three shots, hitting his target.  Lucifer emerged from the elevator with Det. Decker just as Lilith hit the ground. 

“NO!” Lucifer yelled as Det. Decker pulled her own gun and ordered Adam to drop his weapon.  He never really heard the detective.  He was so horrified by what he had done the he dropped the gun and fell to his knees sobbing.  Chloe was already calling for an ambulance as Lucifer pulled Lilith into his arms and held her while simultaneously trying to put pressure on her wounds.  The three bullets had struck her shoulder, thigh and the abdomen. 

“Hold on, _Aḻakāṉa_.  You can't go yet.  We were just starting to have fun." He tried to fake a smile, but it wasn't working.  There was so much blood.

“Not . . . his fault.” Lilith managed to say.  “The preacher-man . . . used him.  Promise me . . .”

“He will be punished.” Lucifer assured her.  She nodded.

“I’m going back home.” He nodded to her, knowing that she was indeed returning to hell.  As he wiped away a tear from her eye, she noticed there were tears beginning to form in his eyes and it surprised her.  Never once had she believed the devil to be capable of crying.

“Tell your little bastards that I said they had better take care of their mum.” He once more tried to feign a smile but she could see through it.  Her bright green eyes looked off into the distance and softly she began to speak.

“ _Then shall the dust_ ," She moaned in pain before continuing.  " _Return to the earth as it was_ ," her breath was labored but still she continued.  “ _and the spirit shall return unto God_. . ." her voice was barely audible but her lips mouthed the words.  ". . . _who gave it_."  Her head fell against him and he knew she was gone.  There was no more light in her eyes.  Lucifer gently brushed a stray hair from her face then laid her down.  He let out a cry of anguish, like a wounded animal.  How many times had he assured her that she was safe?  How many times could he have brought punishment to the Preacher-man without following human laws?  As he stood rage began to fill him and a thousand tortures came to mind as he turned and looked at the young man still on his knees crying. 

He was across the room in mere seconds, grabbing the young man with both hands.  Anger and sadness so filled him that he couldn’t hear Chloe calling out to him to stop.  He took Adam to the balcony and dangled him over the edge.  The flames of hell burned in his glowing red eyes for a few moments and it was unclear whether or not it was the sight of this or his precarious situation making the young man scream.

“WHY?” Lucifer demanded.

“He said that she was trying to destroy his ministry.” He cried.

“You idiot!  That bastard manipulated you!”  He roared in return.  Afraid of what he might do, Chloe leapt in front of him.  Her hands catching hold of his arm and trying to coax him into bringing him safely back inside. 

"Lucifer, stop."

"Not until he's paid."  He growled, his dark eyes were a blaze with rage.

"He will pay, Lucifer, but we need him to get the Preacher-man." He could hear her and he knew she was right, but he couldn’t stop.  There had be punishment for this.  Then suddenly he could hear Lili’s voice, like a whisper, in his mind.  _It’s not his fault_.  After a few moments he managed to turn his gaze from his captive to Det. Decker.  It was all he could do to stop himself from letting go, but looking at the earnestness in her face, he summoned all of his self-control and tossed him onto the floor of the balcony.  Trying desperately to school his emotions, Lucifer went back inside.  The Preacher-man would get exactly what he deserved, but the devil was in no mood to bother with human justice.  There would be punishment tonight.

Chloe handcuffed Adam then went back inside only to stop in shock.  There was still a pool of blood on the floor, but Lilith was gone.  That was impossible.  Nobody here could have gotten the body out without being seen.  The detective’s eyes were wide in disbelief.  She looked over at the fallen angel who was doing everything he could not reach out and crush Adam Benoni.

“Where is she?  Where is the body?”

“Home.” He answered.     

Indeed she was.  Lilith suddenly found herself standing on a cramped walkway amid narrow hexagonal shafts of rock towering above her head.  The ground beneath her feet was hot and made of uneven slices of the same shaped stone.  Ash blew incessantly in the heated air mingled with the cries of the damned.  Heavy metal doors sealed and barred with heavy chains and locks peaked out of the shadows along the eerie path.  She was home again.  After being without her power for what seemed like an eternity, she could feel it surging through her.  She looked over at one of the cell doors to see a warped reflection of her demon self in the metal.  She looked at the large lock and using her mind willed it to rise into the air as far as the chain would allow it.  She was whole again and possessed all of her preternatural strength, stamina and speed.  Lilith looked down at her right hand and saw all the cuts, stiches and swelling were gone.  At her silent bidding her hand morphed into the massive paw of a panther.  A dark smile spread across her face, the immortal demoness was back. 

She spread her arms and instantly took flight as a great horned owl soaring above the massive rock pillars.  Everywhere she looked was ash, shadows and darkness only broken by the occasional vein of glowing red molten rock.  The hot air felt wonderful moving through her feathers as she swooped and soared through the air.  Moving through a corridor and into the next level of Hell she noticed eyes watching her from below.  Descending to the narrow path, she once more assumed her human form.  She looked around, but the only thing she found was the shadows made by the stones.  Perhaps it had only been her imagination.  She started to leave when a large shade separated itself from the darkness. Its hooded face was eerie in the half-light.  Lilith reached up and with trembling fingers pushed the hood back revealing a stark white face crisscrossed with black geometric lines reminiscent of tribal tattoos.  Along one cheek were scars left from her claws as a reminder that she was not his possession.  His white eyes burned with cold fire as he stared at her.  Asmodeus was well known for his cruelty and merciless torture, but despite that and his intolerable jealousy, Lili still had a soft spot for one time lover and the father of most of Lilim. 

“I’ve missed you.” The demoness was genuinely glad to see him, but his arms remained folded as he looked down on her coldly.

“Have you?” He asked.  “It seems to me you found another to pass the lonely hours with.  A human no less.” His words stung and she knew he was right.

“Do you really think I could ever forget you or our children?” She responded, looking into the white heat of his eyes.

“Yes.” His voice was icy as he answered.  “Did you think I wouldn’t know that you had betrayed me?”

“Betrayed you?”

“You are _my_ queen and ruler of the Lilim.” For a moment he started to grab hold of her arm, but with a swift motion she slammed him back against the wall.  After all she had endured from the Preacher-man she was in no mood for Asmodeus’ jealousy.

“You forget yourself.  I do **_not_** answer to you nor will I allow anyone to be master over me.  I choose my lovers.  You may be one of the seven princes of Hell but you are still answerable to me!  As for _my_ Lilim . . . you may have fathered them, but they belong to _me_.” 

Asmodeus seethed, but he knew what she said was true.  Nobody could rule Lilith, not even Lucifer.  Still, he had done quite well by her.  When she chose him as her consort his rank among demons advanced greatly.  With the creation of the Lilim his power had solidified and made him a force to be reckoned with.  He learned long ago never to try and hold too tightly to Lilith.  Her fierce temper and desire to be her own person made it an unwinnable battle.  The more you held, the more she pulled free.  If he wanted to keep the solidarity of the Lilim it was always best to remain on her good side.

“At least you are home with us now.” He submitted.

“Only for the moment.  I have to go back.  There is some unfinished business that I have to take care of.” Her face twisted as she thought of the Preacher-man and all he had done to her and her beloved Christian.  She had to make him pay.  Asmodeus’ already frightening visage became more terrifying as his frustration took over.

“You actually want to go back?”  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  She had only been there a short time before being thrown back to hell.  Why would she want to return to that?  Asmodeus stepped away from her and went over to the stone wall.  His powerful hands rested on the heated rock as he leaned forward in contemplation.  Nobody controlled Lilith.  Not him, not even the devil himself, and well he knew it, but there were times when she would heed his advice.  “Stay.  The human world doesn’t want you.  Here you are a queen . . . a Goddess.  If it’s a human you simply want to avenge yourself upon then they will die soon enough and you will have them.”

“Oh no.  I want to be the one who drags his soul to Hell by robbing him of his life . . . and I _will_ be.”  Her own eyes were ablaze with her hatred of Levi Sethos and she was determined not to be denied this compensation for all he had done.  “After that, what you and our children choose to do with him . . . well, I’ll leave that to your considerable imaginations.”  The idea of a new soul to torment brought a chilling smile to his face, but he still would have preferred she stayed.

“Exactly how do you plan to get back?” The dark demon asked.  “Without the summons of a human seeking your talents, you have to remain.  You need Lucifer to project the flames that open the portal and he is not here.”  What he said was correct and it frustrated her.  Only the angels had the ability to move between the realms of Hell, earth and Heaven.  Demons could never pass between worlds except when accompanied by an angel such as Lucifer.  Among the damned she had the unique position of being able to leave when called upon by a human, but since she had been relegated to myth and superstition, no one beckoned.  “Perhaps you’ll get lucky, maybe another angel will come down here and help you out.  I’m sure it wouldn’t take much, half an angel could do it.”  He meant this all in jest of course, but she was not joking.  A dark smile curled her pretty lips as she thought of a way out.

“Perhaps I have a way after-all.” There was someone she knew with Lucifer’s talent for pyrokinesis and he was more than eager to finally come into his own.  “Have our children make ready.  Mother is sending a soul their way very soon.”

Levi Sethos was oblivious to dark noose slowly tightening around him.  He was busy going over notes and practicing his sermon for Sunday.  His watch had already passed two in the morning and he hadn’t heard a word from Adam letting him know that the job had been done.  He was beginning to wonder if he had been caught and whether he would talk.  Not wanting to think about it he stood at his pulpit practicing his message with just as much passion and performance as he would with a real audience there.  In the midst of a particularly emotional part he heard clapping coming from the auditorium.  At first he could see nothing but the darkness, then a figure stepped from the shadows.

"Bravo." Lucifer applauded.

"No one is allowed in here.  If you want tickets then you will have to order them on line.  If you seek an audience with me, then you need to contact the business office and one of my parishioners will be in touch with you.” Levi looked back down at his tablet and scrolled through his notes again expecting that his uninvited guest would leave.

“I’m not interested in hearing your sermon padre, nor do I want to talk to one of your third-rate wannabe’s.” At the fallen angel’s words, the Preacher-man looked up and for the first time got a good look at his visitor.  He had heard of his reputation and had seen him in the photograph with Lilith as well as earlier that night at Lux.

“I know who you are, or at least who you claim to be” His lip curled in a crooked smirk and his ferret eyes twinkled.  “You call yourself Lucifer Morningstar.  For someone trying to make people believe you are the Sovereign of Hell, you’re not as impressive as I would have pictured.”

“I _am_ many things and I have been many things.  I know who you are as well, padre.  You are a charlatan, a false prophet, and a murderer.  Even _I_ think that you dirty my Father’s words when you speak them.”  He stepped up the carpeted steps towards the pulpit.  “There is something I am curious about, though.  Tell me Levi, what do you desire?”  Standing before Lucifer, Levi found himself compelled to answer.  It was as if he couldn’t stop himself.  

“I want . . .”

“Yeees?” Lucifer cajoled with a smile.

“Lilith Eden.” The name no sooner escaped his lips and he was immediately taken back.  He was surprised he had said it out loud to anyone except her.  Like the prince of darkness he was, Lucifer beamed with satisfaction at the ease at which he coaxed it from the Preacher-man.  “I’ve never met anyone like her.  Everyone wants something from me, money, attention, and guidance . . . publicity.  She wanted nothing.”

“Ah, but you’re wrong padre.  She wanted life.” Like a predator he slowly began to encircle his prey.  “You cannot imagine how long she has waited for a chance to live her life without a ‘bye your leave’.” 

“The ungrateful bitch.” He growled, the smirk momentarily wiped from his face.  At Levi’s choice of name, the devil’s face became hard and his already seething anger grew hotter.  “I would have given her everything!  She could have had my money, my name, my heart . . . and my soul.  I loved her.” 

“Her name was Lilith, given to her by my Father himself.  Loved her?  YOU SENT HER TO HELL!”  Hearing this, the minister knew that Adam must have succeeded.  He was not concerned about the club owner before him.  What could he possibly do?  There was no proof and who would choose the word of a man who pretends to be the devil over a devout pastor?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” He responded calmly as he set his notes and his bible inside the pulpit then carefully set his glasses on top of them before turning back to the fallen angel, his confident and crooked smile once more on full display.  “Call the cops if you like.  I assure you that I have witnesses that can prove I was nowhere near Lux.  That’s if they bother to check at all.”  He started to walk away, but Lucifer quickly grabbed him and held him by his throat.

‘Oh, I’m not concerned about cops or human justice.”  With little more effort than a flick of his hand he sent the Preacher-man flying against the back wall.  Lucifer then went over and knelt beside Levi, who was now shaking in fear.  “You still don’t understand who she was do you?” He waited but Levi didn’t answer.  “Regina Lamia est in damnatis, ‘Lilith, Queen of the Damned’.

“If that name doesn’t ring a bell, then perhaps her others will.”  She has at least sixteen more.”  Said a feminine voice.  Levi looked towards the darkened auditorium and saw Mazikeen emerge from the darkness.  The Preacher-man recognized her from that night outside of Lux, but it couldn’t be her.  Half of this woman’s face was scarred, mutilated and corpse-like.  “She has at least sixteen more.  _Satrina, Ita, Kali, Batna, Talto, Abito, Amizo, and Izorpo_.”  Even as she recited eight of the names, he couldn’t take his eyes off her demonic face.

“ _Kokos, Odam, Podo, Eilo, Patrota, Abeko, Kea and Partasha_.” Lucifer finished.  Levi turned and saw the Lord of Hell’s own demonic face.  The devil’s red flesh was burned and scared with the lines of his skull evident around his eyes of fiery red.  The Preacher-man began screaming in terror.  “Don’t worry Padre, I won’t send you to Hell, but when Maze and I are done, you’ll wish we had.”      


	10. Eden's Greatest Secret

Lucifer had yet to sleep and instead was quietly sitting at his piano playing a melancholy version of _Two Lost Souls_ , the song Lili had played just two nights ago.  All evidence of her murder had been cleaned up.  His usual well-kept appearance now looked a bit haggard as he played the song over and over.  On top of the piano lid sat the bottle of Hennessy Black Cognac Lilith had given him and near it was a partially drank glass of the amber liquid.  On the other side of the bottle was the contents of Lilith’s lock box from US private vaults.  He had no need for another bar and he certainly didn’t need the cash.  He would make sure that all of it got sent to Christian’s parents.  They deserved it more than anyone.  The USB memory stick with the security footage he intended to keep safely locked away.  

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, swearing he could catch a hint of her perfume.  He never paid much attention to the fragrances worn by men and women but he was sure there was a hint of that bold spicy, fruity, and amber blend with its notes of warmed honey and musk.  Perhaps it was wishful thinking on his part.  She really wasn’t dead and he knew that.  The mortal version of herself had simply been returned to the underworld and fused once more with the demon.  Still, he had broken his promise.  He had assured Lilith that he would protect her and he had failed.  He wasn’t sure he could forgive himself for that.  No one should be taken in such a violent and painful way and he wished that they could have had more time together. 

As the Sovereign of Hell, Lucifer had kept four mistresses.  Agrat bat Mahlat, Eisheth Zenunim, and Naamah all had their talents for pleasing him, but Lilith had been the favorite.  She seemed to understand him better than anyone and was his confidante and companion.  She comforted him in times of frustration, anger and despair.  Even when she had chosen Asmodeus as her consort, Lucifer turned to her for counsel.  They were so much a part of each other.  Lucifer was both an angel and a devil.  Lili was both human and a demon.  They were so different and yet somehow reflections of each other.  While what he felt for Lilith could not compare to the deep attachment growing between himself and Chloe, he knew she would always be as much a part of him as the beating of his heart. 

Chloe stepped into the penthouse and saw Lucifer sitting at his piano.  It pained her to see him so desolate.  Lucifer Morningstar was arrogant, sarcastic and wildly inappropriate, but beneath it was an emotional vulnerability he preferred to keep hidden.  Right now he needed a friend and she wanted to be there for him.  Coming around to the bench, she casually sat down next him catching his attention. 

“Detective!  What brings you here?  New case?” He asked trying to be his usual jovial self.

“I wanted to see how you were doing and I thought you might be interested in this.”  She handed him a folded newspaper.  Opening it up he quickly read the headline announcing ‘ _Elymas Club rocked by Scandal!_ ’  “It seems that the Preacher-man has confessed to everything.  Apparently he was found this morning by a janitor, sitting before the altar in a complete state of mental shock.  He babbles over and over about seeing the face of the devil while complaining that flames are burning him.  He also claims to hear the voices of something called ‘Lilim’ beckoning to him and calling for his soul.  Cops on the scene found a lengthy, handwritten confession on his pulpit detailing what he called his ‘sins’.  Several pages were devoted to Lilith, but the one thing he never revealed was what happened to her body.”  She expected a reaction from Lucifer but there was none.  He simply set the paper on top of the piano and continued his melancholy playing. 

“I suppose the padre had a bout of conscience.” He said.  “At least part of my promise came true.”  Chloe was stunned.  Even if he was so emotionally numb that he didn’t care about Levi’s confession, she expected him to be at least a little upset at not being able to give Lilith a proper burial. 

“Aren’t you even a little curious as to what happened to her body?”

“I know where her body is, detective.” He said looking at her with bemused frustration.  Nothing changed.  No matter what the evidence, Chloe could not make herself believe that he was the devil.

“Home.” She echoed the very word he had said the night before when Lili was killed.  She would have to let this go at least for now.  What he needed was clearly a friend, not suspicion or doubt.  “Are you going to be okay?  I know Lilith was an old friend and you were close to her.”

“You have no idea.” He responded taking a drink then returning to his playing.

“Maybe not exactly, but I do understand a little.” She placed her hand on his stopping his playing and causing him to look at her.  “When we were alone in the ER we talked and she told me that the two of you were more than friends or family.” 

“During my angry youth after a particularly severe argument with my Father, I went to a little garden called Eden for a breather.  As luck would have it I ran into an attractive, witty young woman who did something no one had ever done before.  She listened.  No one ever listened to me.  There was no judgement, no self-righteous siblings looking down on me.  Just two pretty ears listening.”  He took another drink and silently went back to playing the piano.  He didn’t want to talk about Lilith, not to Chloe, not even to his therapist who knew who and what they were.  Some things were too personal.  Part of him wanted to tell the detective all the sorted history between himself and Lili, but she wouldn’t understand.  She _couldn’t_ understand.  

“I didn’t get to know her very well, but she seemed like quite a woman.”  Det. Decker remarked.  The fallen angel looked at her and smiled slightly. 

“She is certainly that.”

The mood was suddenly broken with the sound of the detective’s phone ranging.  Politely excusing herself, Chloe went out to the balcony for some privacy while Lucifer watched her, curious about the call.  When she came back in, she seemed rather confused and flustered.

“Is something the matter detective?”

“There’s been a murder.” She answered.  Lucifer immediately perked up at the idea.  That would certainly take his mind off things.  Looking at the way the detective blanched, he could see that that this one was different.  “Levi Sethos . . . the Preacher-man is dead.  An orderly found him in his cell.”  It wasn’t that the devil cared that Levi was dead, rather pleased actually, but he was curious who had done it. 

Without a moment’s hesitation the fallen angel was up and ready to investigate.  He wanted to know who ended the life of the corrupt minister.  Chloe knew it would be a conflict of interest to allow Lucifer to consult and tried to make him stay.  As was often the case, the devil did not listen and ignoring her objections, waited until she left then got into his own car and followed her.  The Preacher-man had been placed in high security mental facility of DSH-Atascadero while he awaited his competency hearing.  The room was small and narrow with drab colors and bars over the windows.  The body of the preacher-man lay on the bed, his hands resting across his chest as though he had only laid down to sleep.  The detective turned to their forensic scientist only to find Lucifer standing there looking over the scene.  Her first inclination was to order him out, but decided it would be easier to just let it go.

“Ella, do we have any cause of death yet?” Chloe asked the young medical examiner that was leaning over the body. 

“Ultimately is was asphyxiation or respiratory failure caused by a neurotoxin introduced into the blood stream.” She explained. 

“So someone came in and injected him with poison?” The detective asked in disbelief.

“Well, well, looks like someone else had it in for the padre as well.” Lucifer commented.

“You could say that.” Ella gently turned the Preacher-man’s head exposing the left side of his neck.  As she did Chloe and Lucifer looked into Levi’s once ink black eyes only to find them empty and lightless as they stared back.  “Whoever did this was creative.  This guy was bitten by a snake on the left external jugular vein sending the toxin straight to the heart.” 

“Clever.” The devil said to himself.  He imagined that Levi was now face to face with a legion of Lilim led by the demoness herself. 

“Can you give me a time of death?”

“Judging by the amount of pooling and rigor, I would estimate he’s been dead about two hours.  Once I do an autopsy I’ll be able to tell you a lot more details like the type of snake and when it would have bitten him.”

“Thanks.” The detective left Levi’s cell, with Lucifer following closely behind, intent on finding out how many people had access to the Preacher-man.  They barely made it down the hall before running into Chloe’s ex-husband Dan. 

“I talked with each member of the staff and all of them can account for their whereabouts.  The unit nurse did tell me that there was a visitor to see Levi Sethos.” 

“The Preacher-man wasn’t supposed to have visitors.” Det. Decker commented.  Dan looked up at Lucifer suspiciously. 

“She said the man had dark hair and was very charming.”  He had never like the devilish club owner and honestly didn’t trust him.  “Kind of funny don’t you think?  This man confesses to stalking and ordering the death of your little girlfriend and now he’s dead.”

“While I may believe he got the punishment he deserved, I can assure you that I had nothing to do with it.  Want a list of my morning playmates?”  The two men locked eyes as if daring each other to make a move.

“Hey!” Chloe sharply interrupted, getting both of their attentions.  “Knock it off, we have a murder to solve.” This brought the rivals back to the case at hand, but did nothing to ease the tension. 

“I pulled the security footage so we should be able to get a good look at who it was.”  Dan pulled out his tablet and started the video.

It all seemed quite mundane until a man dressed in dark black jeans with a burgundy t-shirt and a black leather jacket stepped up to the nurse’s station.  He had dark brown hair and a goatee with twenty-four hour stubble surrounding it.  He glanced up at the camera for a moment and Lucifer was struck by the man’s brilliant emerald eyes.  The handsome young man casually leaned towards the nurse and gave her a flirtatious smile.  He didn’t need to flirt very much.  Just being in his presence seemed to have been enough to turn her on.  Detective Decker had seen Lucifer pull off this same trick and for the life of her she could never figure out what it was about him that made women go into heat.  Clearly this man knew the secret.  Ella came over and glanced at the security footage in time to see the man look once more up at the camera and smile before continuing down the hall.

“Huh, he kind of looks like you.” She said with a shrug.  Lucifer looked down at her as though she had lost her mind. 

“He does not.”

“Yeah he does.  Well, I mean, not exactly of course, but see here?”  She backed up the footage where the man looked at the camera, then grabbed Lucifer’s chin and moved his head into the same angle.  “Same nose and cheek bones.  Is he a relation?”  At this question Dan and Chloe looked at fallen angel expectantly.

“He most certainly is not.”

“Well whomever he is, he came in and thirty minutes later the Preacher-man was dead.”  The detective commented.  “What kind of snake has venom that works that fast and how would he hide it?”  Lucifer had his own thoughts regarding the identity of the serpent, but none he would share.  He was curious to know who the man was and how did he know the devil’s tricks?

“I don’t suppose you could send me a copy of that footage to my phone detective?”  Chloe looked at him suspiciously.

“I just want to study it, see if anything jumps out at me.  As you said, he has one of my talents, maybe there is something there that will help us track him down.”

“Okay, I will send it to you, but Lucifer, if I find out that you know this guy and that you had anything to do with this . . .”

“You have my word detective.”

The others might have been stymied, the fallen angel had no doubts as to who the perpetrator was.  Lilith had somehow found a way back to the human world and got her revenge.  Whether Ella would be able to identify the exact snake was hard to say, but he knew that the one that bit the preacher-man was a black mamba . . . sort of.  The toxicity of this demonic reptile’s venom was magnified a hundred fold.  He imagined that the Preacher-man was dead long before the man left.  The Lilith he knew did **not** forgive.  The true mystery was who was helping her.  Sitting himself down on his sofa he took out the phone he had been given by the precinct and opened the file Chloe had sent containing the security footage.  Who was this man and why was Lilith using him?  He replayed it over and over again then something caught his attention.  Around his neck was a braided leather cord with a four sided thin silver bar hanging on it.  He could make out that there were words inscribed on each side of the bar, but only one side was clearly visible.  Written in an ancient language mostly forgotten, it read ‘ _light bringer’_.

So engrossed in the mystery that he didn’t hear the elevator open and Mazikeen walk in.  She casually poured herself a drink and was relieved to think that her mother was now home and things could return to some form of normalcy.  Glancing over the fallen angel’s shoulder she saw the footage and was a bit startled.

“How did you get a video of Velius?” She asked surprised to see that face outside of Hell.  That Lilith would have allowed it seemed completely inconceivable, but there he was.

“Velius?” Lucifer was not familiar with that name.  “You know him?”

“Not by choice.” Maze sniffed.  “He’s my half-brother.”

“I don’t believe I’m familiar with this particular sibling of yours.”

“Be honest, Lucifer, I have over a thousand siblings and they’ve all served you in one capacity or another.  With the exception of me, can you tell me any of their names?” Maze waited and watched as he stuttered and stammered over various vowel and consonant sounds hoping to either jog his memory or come up with something that sounded right.  “That’s what I thought.”  She took a drink and looked once again at the image on Lucifer’s phone.  “Why are you so interested in him anyway?”

“Apparently he visited the Preacher-man and now the good padre is pushing up the daisies.” At this Mazikeen started laughing.

“He opens the portal for her and in exchange he gets to finally spread his wings.”  She laughed again.

“Open the portal . . . wings?” Lucifer looked up at the demoness, his sharp, dark eyes clearly confused.  He suddenly remembered some things he had heard Lilith say at Dr. Linda’s office.  _I made one tiny threat in a moment of desperation to protect my own_.  He wondered, what had she been protecting?  What was ‘ _her_ _own_ ’?  Her children were the Lilim and they did not exist before she came to hell.  It had seemed so innocuous at the time, but now he wondered.  Later that same night after too many drinks she had said something that he had dismissed as inebriated ramblings, but now they seemed quite important. _Now that is a true Hell_. _You’re sick every morning and your stomach is swelling.  You don’t know what’s wrong with you, but you have to keep moving so the emissary working for the hateful old biddy can’t find you.  Food and water are scarce and then the pain comes just as you finally manage to find a cave to hide in.  Pain so bad you’re certain that you are dying, but you don’t.  When it’s over you have something more precious than any jewel could ever possibly be_. Her words now struck him like a lightning bolt and his mind was on fire with the implication.  Immediately he went over to Mazikeen.

“Tell me everything you know about Velius.” The fallen angel, demanded.  Mazikeen suddenly realized she had already spoken too much. 

“I . . . I only know that he is not one of the Lilim.  _Tāy_ would never tell us anything about him, but I know he’s half celestial.  He told me that himself.  When I was playing the ‘inside guy’ for you with Amenadiel, he told me some things . . . secrets in an attempt to prove he could be fun, spontaneous and I don’t even remember what anymore.”

“What, exactly, did my dear brother tell you?” His face and eyes were tense.  He had never asked the details of Lilith’s fall, but he suddenly had a great interest in it now.

“I don’t know the whole story.  He only said that _Tāy_ had used the sacred name of God in a curse against the descendants of Adam so she could protect her first born child from your bitch mother.” 

He didn’t ask anymore but immediately got into his corvette and went to see his brother, Amenadiel.  His head was full of suspicions and he kept trying to convince himself that there were other explanations.  He paid little to no attention as to what speed he was traveling at, his mind was too focused on getting answers.  Arriving at the building where Dr. Linda kept her office, he went straight to room next door where he knew his brother liked to hide and seek his own solutions. 

“What do you want Lucifer?” Amenadiel asked barely looking up from his books as the fallen angel barged in.

“I saw some security footage today showing the face of a man with my nose and cheekbones, but had Lilith’s eyes.  Strangely enough he was the last person to see the Preacher-man before he was murdered. 

“If what I read in the papers is true then I’m sure the man had many enemies.”

“Decidedly, but curiously he was killed by a snake bite.”  Amenadiel stared at his fallen brother knowing that the snake had to be Lilith.  “Now I might have assumed that it was some poor chap being used by our lady-friend, but then Mazikeen saw his face and told me the strangest thing.” Lucifer watched his brother’s face as he nervously looked around the room.  “Can you guess what it was?  She called him Velius and said he was her half-brother.”  The devil waited again, but still his elder brother said nothing, just closed his book.  “Maze also mentioned that you know about him and now _I_ want to know about him.  

“You weren’t there when Lilith was brought before father were you?” Amenadiel asked.

“No.  Our Father had other plans for me that day.” He answered rather bitingly.

“It was quite a sight.  Our brothers Senoy, Sansenoy and Semangelof carried her from the Red Sea back to the Garden of Eden where she fell prostrate before Father.”  At the time he, himself, had been struck by how beautiful Lilith was, but that had not been what made the event so memorable.  He remembered seeing a bundle wrapped in cloth wiggling in her arms.  She was trying to hide it beneath her long dark hair, but it was impossible.  Later, when it was over, Amenadiel talked with Senoy and learned the dark truth about that small bundle.  “Senoy told me the whole story.  You see he was the one who delivered her first born there in that cave and gave her the cloth she wrapped him in.”  Lucifer looked up at his brother waiting for the information he sought.  “Her first child was not a demon but Nephilim, half human and half angel.”  This time it was Lucifer who couldn’t speak.  “From what I hear, he is every bit his father’s son too.”  All that he knew, or thought he knew since the beginning of time itself seemed to crash in upon him as he heard Amenadiel speak again.  “He is _your_ son, Lucifer.” 

 


End file.
